La déchéance d'un ange
by Bella286
Summary: Hermione… Il y a des choses dont on ne doit pas se mêler, si on ne veut pas se brûler les ailes, se faire des ennemis, ou pire : chambouler toute sa vie ! TT était plus simple quand elle le détestait. Si seulement elle n’avait pas poussé cette porte…
1. Une page se tourne

Tadam ! Me revoilà après un et demi d'abs côté auteur, ça commençait à me manquer… A croire que le bac puis la fac, c'est vraiment du boulot ! lol Donc me revoilà avec 2 nvelles fics, et 20 chaps en perspective. Je mettrai les deux en parallèle, mais la seconde sera beaucoup plus courte et dans un paring tt autre.

Mais pour commencer « La déchéance d'un ange », dont j'ai choisi le titre au tt début, autant dire pas très miroir de ma fic. Elle est écrite et terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Chaque chapitre est différent, aussi bien en contenu que style, donc ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ni au résumé d'ailleurs, que je changeai plus tard car celui-ci me plait pas du tout.

Paring : Hr et D/Hr, et encore, ils le seront sont vraiment l'être

Genre : ji draismi-drama mi-romance, avec un peu de suspens et de comédie, mais stt romance. Les derniers chap seront bcp plus sombres, rien à voir avec les premiers.

Résumé : Hermione… Il y a des choses dont on ne doit pas se mêler, si on ne veut pas se brûler les ailes, se faire des ennemis, ou pire : chambouler toute sa vie ! TT était plus simple quand elle le détestait. Si seulement elle n'avait pas poussé cette porte…

_**La déchéance d'un ange… **_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Une page se tourne…

« Je n'y arriverais jamais, c'est trop dur… »

Profitant des quelques dernières minutes avant son cours de potion, Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs du château. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui la préoccupait. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient conduite près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde _« l'habitude sans doute »_, pensa t-elle. Elle allait passer son chemin quand elle entendit cette voix derrière la porte. Sa curiosité étant plus forte que tout, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant le cours. Elle s'approcha de la porte. La voix était étouffée, telle un murmure, une complainte plutôt, tant elle était remplie de douleur, de tristesse.

« …Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, je n'ai pas le choix ! Soit je lui obéis,

soit il me tue, et tuera tout ceux à qui je tiens… »

Il_, parce qu'Hermione avait bien reconnu une voix de garçon_, semblait être totalement désespéré, en proie à un cruel dilemme. Mais de quoi parlait il ? De qui ?

« Je dois le faire, je dois y parvenir, pour mon salut, le mien et celui de ma famille. Je dois faire honneur à mon maître, honneur à mon père… »

'Mon maître ?' Hermione eut un sursaut d'effroi en entendant ce mot. Un élève était devenu mangemort… Un ennemi, au sein de poudlard. Elle devait prévenir Dumbledore, Harry, lui dire qu'il … « mourir ». Hermione s'arracha de ses pensées face à celles de celui pour qui elle éprouvait tant de pitié.…

« Je vais mourir, si ce n'est pas tué de ses mains, ce sera de celles de mon père pour ce déshonneur, si je n'obéis pas. Mais quel crétin ! », s'emporta t-il, en frappant du poings le miroir qui lui reflétait l'image de son échec, de sa défaillance, et son impuissance.

Hermione entendit un bruit de verre brisé, mais ni elle ni lui ne semblait s'en soucier davantage, tant il était en proie à sa démence, et Hermione à l'effroi. Cette voix… Elle avait quelque chose de familier, pourtant elle ne parvint pas à mettre un nom dessus. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux quand elle poussa doucement la porte la figea d'horreur, et elle sentit son estomac se révulser.

' Nan, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui… ' Elle ne sut pas très bien si sa réaction était dû à la colère, à la déception, ou à la crainte, mais elle se sentait si mal qu'elle resserra l'étreinte de sa cape, dans un geste si brusque qu'elle laissa tomber son livre.

Devant les dizaines de reflets dansant que lui renvoyait le miroir brisé, Draco se figea, les mains cramponnées au lavabo, la tête baissée. Lentement, il releva la tête, des mèches blondes négligées lui encadrant le visage. Il pleurait, de toute évidence face à son impuissance.

'Par Merlin' s'écria Hermione intérieurement, qui découvrait son ennemi sous un autre jour.

Quand il croisa son regard, au travers de l'un des morceaux du miroir, une étrange lueur traversa le regard de Draco. Un regard à vous glacer le sang, et d'un seul coup, Hermione se mit à trembler. Qu'allait-il faire, qu'allait –il _lui_ faire ?

« Que fais-tu ici ? » cracha Draco, sans se retourner.

Le ton de sa voix était si sec, si sûr, qu'il découragea Hermione, ne serait ce d'y répondre.

« Tu n'as rien à faire là, alors dégage ! »

« Tu saignes… » fut la seule chose que parvint à dire Hermione. Elle était si effrayée qu'elle n'osait le regarder, et fixait sa main ensanglantée.

« Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Sa voix avait soudainement perdu de son éclat, comme s'il abandonnait. Je risque bien pire, et toi aussi, si l'on te sait ici, alors va t-en, avant que je ne te jette un sort ! »

Elle ignora sa menace et s'avança vers lui, suffisamment pour voir les larmes séchées sur son visage, elle tendit le bras et lui prit la main, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« La douleur prouve que tu es en vie, c'est bon signe… »

« Bon signe ? Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, d'un rire nerveux, en dégageant son bras. Mais que sais-tu de la douleur Granger ? Dans ton monde parfait, que sais tu de la douleur, de la souffrance ? »

Il était retourné près du miroir, en décrocha un des morceaux, et se taillada le bras avec.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria Hermione malgré elle, en amorçant un mouvement vers lui. Elle détourna le regard.

« La douleur, aussi bien qu'elle l'en empêche, peut provoquer la mort, Granger, expliqua Draco, sans tenir compte de son geste. Mais elle se contrôle, elle se domine, on peut la transformer en force, en atout… »

Hermione assistait, impuissante, à la déchéance d'un ange. Oui, c'était ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, en le voyant s'autodétruire avec une telle satisfaction.

« … beaucoup de gens ont peur, de mourir, de souffrir, mais regarde… poursuivit-il, en provocant une nouvelle entaille, bien plus profonde. La souffrance n'est rien si je la contrôle, elle ne m'atteint pas … »

Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le voir se mutiler lui faisait horreur, pourtant elle restait figée. Elle se fit violence et se ressaisit.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » ordonna t-elle en lui arrachant l'éclat des mains. Elle grimaça en sentant le verre déchirer sa propre peau, au creux de sa main.

« C'est exactement ce que je t'explique Granger. Regarde, en voulant m'aider, me retirer l'objet de ma souffrance, tu ne fais que la retourner contre toi… »

« Ca m'est égale, je veux t'aider. Je n'ai pas peur de la souffrance, et tu ne connais rien de moi, répliqua t-elle, prenant de l'assurance au fil des secondes. Elle ouvrit sa cape et souleva son pull, dans un élan d'audace, et dévoila de grandes cicatrices de part et d'autres de son ventre. Tu ne sais rien de moi Malefoy. Je ne maîtrise peut être pas aussi bien que toi ma propre douleur, mais j'en fais une force. La douleur me rend humaine, je l'accepte. Toi non.Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malefoy ; tu prétends la contrôler, mais tu n'as de pouvoir que sur ce que tu t'infliges, ce que tu décides de te faire. Mais tu ne contrôles rien, ne tes actes, ni ce que tu es… ni la douleur… » ajouta t-elle, en le giflant avec force, le bris qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main lui entaillant la joue.

« Tu es complètement folle ! » explosa t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue mutilée.

« Non, réaliste ! Tu ne contrôles pas l'imprévu, tu ne contrôles pas les autres. Tu ne te contrôles même pas toi même. Quelque soit la mission dont t'a chargé ton maître, tu en es incapable, tu es trop faible, ou peut être tout simplement trop… humain ? Puis elle prit sa main de nouveau, la serra fermement cette fois, et sortit sa baguette. Laisse toi faire maintenant ! »

Elle prononça quelques formules et toutes ses blessures se refermèrent. Elle le toisa un instant, sans dire un mot. Il ne ressemblait vraiment plus au Malefoy qu'elle connaissait et haïssait si bien.

« Mais de rien Malefoy, ce fut un plaisir ! »

Une fraction de seconde, Hermione crut voir le début d'un sourire chez Draco, mais elle se ravisa : Draco Malefoy ne pouvait pas sourire. Elle ignorait même s'il en était capable. Elle rangea sa baguette, mais garda la main guérie de Draco dans la sienne. Elle se sentit rougir, sans toutefois s'en dégager. Au contraire, elle resserra son étreinte, et leva les yeux, attendant une quelconque réaction de Draco.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, alors qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

« Tu ne te guéries pas ? »

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, je fais de la douleur une force. Les marques me rappellent que je suis humaine. Finalement nos raisonnements se rejoignent, quelque part. A la différence près que je l'évite moi, je ne la provoque pas pour me prouver quoi que ce soit. »

Draco lâcha sa main, et elle sentit aussitôt le vide que cela lui procurait. Il s'éloigna un peu, et se laissa glisser contre le mur opposé. Il semblait si vulnérable à cet instant, si soumis. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Elle fit le même geste d'abandon contre le mur, et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Je sais que nous se sommes pas amis, et qu'on ne le sera probablement jamais, mais j'ai bien peur que tu doives te contenter de moi. On n'est pas si différents que ça tu sais… Seul le camp que nous avons choisi diverge », ajouta t-elle tristement, en remontant la manche du sweat de Draco, espérant encore se tromper. Mais elle était là, luisante comme une marque fraîchement apposée peut l'être.

« Tu as peut être choisi le tien, mais je n'ai pas eu ce luxe Granger » répliqua Draco, une note d'amertume dans la voix. Comme envoûtée par la marque, Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle en traçait les contours et laissa de longues minutes défiler avant de sortir de sa contemplation.

« Est-ce que ça te fais mal ? » fut la seule chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

Il avait envie de lui hurler que oui, que ça le brûlait de l'intérieur, comme une flamme incandescente se propageant dans ses veines tel un poison, que la douleur était si intense qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux et devait se faire violence pour ne pas les laisser couler, ou encore qu'il regrettait ce choix qui n'en n'avait jamais été réellement un ; oui, s'il avait pu le faire, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

« Nan, pas vraiment, c'est supportable… », se contenta t-il de répondre, les traits tirés de son visage démontrant le contraire.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, tu… »

« Je ne mens pas ! se défendit aussitôt Draco, piqué au vif. C'est la vérité, c'est tout».

Hermione ne répondit rien, et se contenta de se lever à son tour, et d'avancer vers le miroir. Elle resta là, immobile, à contempler Draco à travers son reflet, puis se retourner brusquement, animée d'une soudaine colère.

« Il n'y a personne que tu peux impressionner ici, alors ce n'est pas la peine de prendre ces airs d'intouchables ! Tu es humain, tu as le droit de pleurer, de saigner, c'est même normal. Alors arrête de mentir. Tu arrives sans doute à t'en persuader mais tes yeux te trahissent ; et ils te trahiront toujours Draco ; J'ai toujours mesuré la haine et le dégoût que tu éprouvais pour moi à ta façon de me regarder ; cette façon qui, bien plus que tes insultes, peut blesser… Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as le choix ; le choix de te résigner, et d'accepter la victoire des tiens, ou tu peux encore faire le bon choix, et refuser la défaite ! Tu as choisi de suivre ton père, mais regarde où cela l'a mené, regarde où cela _te_ mène. Crois tu vraiment que ça en vaille la peine ? »

Elle le toisa un instant, pis relâcha son bras, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

« Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, ne de ma vie... Ne fais pas celle qui s'intéresse, je ne veux pas de ta pitié… »

Elle se résigna alors face à sa propre impuissance, qu'elle reprochait quelques minutes auparavant à Draco. Elle voulait rester, mais devant l'impassibilité de Draco qui détournait toujours le regard, et rappelée à l'ordre par le carillon, elle dû abandonner. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Draco, plus seul que jamais. Non pas de colère ou de frustration, mais de résignation ; il détestait Granger, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il était humain, et n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Refuser de tuer un homme ne faisait pas de lui un lâche, au contraire, cela prouvait qu'il était encore temps de changer, et qu'être mangemort n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il sécha les larmes, respira doucement, puis reprit un air suffisant et sûr de lui. Quoi qu'il advienne, tout avait changé. Il passa la porte, et la referma, tournant par la même occasion la page de son passé, de son ancien lui, de son ancienne vie…

Et voila le premier chap de boucler ! C'est un peu lent et un peu réchauffer, mais c'est le début, il fallait bien une mise en route. La suite sera plus intéressante, c'est promis. Elle est écrite, tout comme les 17autres chap, donc il ne tient qu'à vous pour les avoir…


	2. De sombres heures à venir

6reviews seulement pr se chapitre, je m'attendais à un peu plus, mais bon, je me dis que si moi-même je ne review que la moitié des fics que je lis et apprécie, alors pourquoi le feriez vs ? Mais on a beau dire, ca aide drôlement à nous motiver pr la suite ! Donc je remercie bcp **Maruja, Flo, Mme Hermione Malefoy, Hanna2mars, Moi Malefoy 3**, et stt **Alisa Adams,** ma ptite sorcière préférée pour avoir été la tte première ! Merci a vs 6.voici le chap 2, et je les posterai le jeudi et dimanche à présent. J'ai rallongé un peu les chap donc il n'y aura « que » 16cahp en tt ! Mais en attendant, jvous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : **des heures sombres arrivent…

« Hermione ! L'interpella Harry en allant à son devant. Mais où étais-tu passé ?»

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait qu'il ait peur pour elle, qu'il se soucie de son bien être et de sa sécurité. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de s'excuser par un tendre baiser, lui promettant de ne plus jamais lui refaire une peur pareille.

En passant la porte de la salle, elle vit au loin arriver Draco. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et elle perdit son sourire.

« Miss Granger, quand vous daignerez nous faire honneur de votre présence _dans _ma salle, nous pourrons peut-être débuter le cours… »

La voix de son professeur de potion l'avait soudainement sortie de ses pensées, et c'est les joues rosies qu'elle entra dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'installa aux côtés d'Harry, puis ouvrit son manuel, sans oser lever les yeux, soit vers Harry qu'elle aimait, soit vers Draco qui l'intriguait.

De nouvelles attaques de mangemorts firent la une de la gazette des sorciers le lendemain matin, entamant la bonne humeur de nombreux élèves, certains touchés personnellement par les meurtres commis.

« Ca ne finira donc jamais… » soupira Hermione en lisant l'article.

« Nan, tant qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut… » répondit Harry une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il veut au juste ? », demanda Dean sans réfléchir, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied d'Hermione.

« Eh mais t'es malade ou quoi ! » s'exclama t-il en se massant son genou douloureux. Je ne vois pas ce… », continua t-il un instant, tandis qu'elle lui montrait Harry discrètement. Il comprit. « Oh, je… Mais tu sais, se rattrapa t-il aussitôt, il finira par se calmer, quand il comprendra que… » mais il se tût.

« C'est rien Dean, t'en fais pas… » le rassura Harry qui avait vu leur petit manège.

« Dumbledore réfléchit à une solution, je suis sûr qu'avec l'Ordre, il trouvera le moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça sans t'impliquer Harry, déclara Hermione. Si Voldemort a toujours craint Dumbledore, et uniquement Dumbledore, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il est capable de le stopper, et ça l'effraie. Mais on trouvera un moyen d'éviter la guerre, j'en suis sûre… »

« Si seulement tu avais raison… »

Harry semblait beaucoup moins sûr d'elle, ou peut être tout simplement plus réaliste. Il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs, il savait que l'affrontement serait inévitable, il s'y était préparé depuis sa cinquième année. Lisant la tristesse dans son regard, Hermione se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« T'en fais pas mon cœur, tu es en sécurité ici, nous le sommes tous. ET puis si tout une flopé d'aurors ne parvient à te protéger, moi je serai là, et je te protégerai ! », tenta Hermione pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle y parvient légèrement, et cela lui suffit.

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner, tranquillement. Hermione jetait des coups d'œil à Draco, et remarqua que de son côté il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il l'ignorait même, complètement, ce qui était bien pire. Au moins quand il l'insultait, elle savait ce qu'il pensait, alors que là…

« Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ? » demanda soudainement Harry, comme si leur discussion de l'instant n'avait pas eut lieu.

« Heu nan, pas depuis quelques jours. Elle m'a écrit la semaine dernière… Ca avait l'air d'aller, enfin, aussi bien qu'elle pourrait aller. On lui manque tous, elle s'ennuie au Terrier, d'après ses lettres. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ! ET si on allait la voir le week-end prochain ? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir ! »

« Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Ca nous changera les idées… »

L'horloge sonna huit heures, et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien d'arriver en retard à un cours. Au carillon, elle fit un bond, prit une tartine et son sac et entraîna Harry hors de la salle. Cette manie l'amusait beaucoup et il se laissait faire. Il savait qu'ils arriveraient bien avant Chourave, comme tout les mardi matin.

Quelques jours plus tard, et alors qu'elle étudiait calmement à la bibliothèque, elle vit Malefoy entrer et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur 'discussion'. Elle se leva, mais à peine s'était-elle approchée qu'il la rembarrait, et une énième dispute éclata entre les deux préfets. Loin de là, un élève observait la scène, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire à ce point… », s'étonna son amie en le rejoignant. Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lui montrer d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'abaisse à parler à cette… » Mais elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, trouvant même répugnant de nommer ce qu'elle était.

« Et moi, je te parie 100 galions qu'à force de se disputer, ils vont finir ensemble ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, s'attirant aussitôt les foudres de la bibliothécaire.

« Si vous n'êtes pas là pour étudier je vous conseille de sortir d'ici, avant que je n'appelle un professeur ! », gronda la vieille femme.

« Ne me fais pas rire, il n'oserait même pas la toucher ! », déclara la fille, sarcastique.

« Très bien, je monte jusqu'à 1000 galions, et tu verras que je ne me trompe jamais ! »

Elle sembla hésiter, alternant les regards vers son ami puis le 'couple' se disputant, et un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Draco ne s'abaisserait jamais à sortir avec _ça_. Tout au mieux elle gagnait 1000galions.

« Très bien, je tiens le pari. Mais attention ! Pas de coup bas, tu ne t'en mêles pas, promets le ! »

« C'est promis ! » jura t-il un peu trop vite pour être sincère, les doigts croisés derrière son dos.

Après deux longues heures passées à écouter Rogue calomnier ses camarades gryffondors incapables de réussir une potion qu'elle jugeait cependant des plus basiques, Hermione rassembla ses affaires, et prit une échantillon de sa potion. Elle ne prit même pas plaisir à arracher un « très bien » à un Rogue serrant les dents, trop préoccupée par ses récentes découvertes.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener, ou tu préfères rentrer au chaud dans la salle commune ? »

« Pardon ? » Hermione était décidément bien trop impliquée dans cette histoire qui ne la concernait absolument pas. En voyant l'air troublé d'Harry, elle se concentra sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et secoua la tête. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui échappait au survivant.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe, au lieu de te renfermer sur toi ? »

Il lui avait dit ça doucement, en lui relevant la tête, cherchant son regard, qu'il trouva vide, triste, et brillant. Instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras où elle se blottit sans plus attendre.

« Tout ça, c'est trop pour moi, j'essaye d'être forte, mais je n'y arrive pas… ». Elle pleurait, et semblait à cet instant si fragile, bien loin de l'Hermione forte et sûre d'elle qu'il connaissait.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, pour moi aussi c'est dur, mais on n'a pas le choix, on doit aller de l'avant. Fais moi confiance mon Ange, bientôt, tour ira mieux… »

A ses mots, Hermione se détacha de son étreinte, et le fixa, interdite. Elle fronça les sourcils, et dans ses yeux dansait une étrange lueur.

« Il est mort ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille mieux ! Ca n'ira jamais mieux, pas tant qu'il sera là ! Tu avais peut être raison, tant qu'il sera là, il s'en prendra à toi, et pour t'atteindre, c'est à nous qu'il s'en prendra ! » Son ton était blessant, plein de reproches, qu'elle savait pourtant injustifiés. Il la regarda avec tristesse, lâcha son bras et fit demi-tour.

« Pardonne moi, se reprit-elle aussitôt en lui attrapant le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Je ne voulais pas, je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça, pas après tout ce à quoi tu as renoncé… Excuse moi… ». Elle voulut lui caresser la joue mais il se recula d'un pas.

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. C'est ce que tout le monde pense de toute façon ; je dois le tuer, ou mourir, mais il faut que ça se termine ».

Sa voix était calme, dénuée de toute colère. Il la fixa un instant sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ajoute un mot, puis il partit sans qu'elle ne cherche à le retenir. Loin de là, une ombre les observait, interdit, avant de fondre dans l'obscurité tandis qu'elle s'en allait…

La journée passa, tranquillement, calmement, puis une autre, et enfin la fin de semaine arriva, et avec le bal de Noël, ainsi que les vacances. Toute l'école était en effervescence, les filles peaufinaient leurs tenues, tandis que d'autres se chargeaient de la décoration des salles. Cette année, tous les élèves participaient à leur manière à la préparation du bal, au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui se sentait incapable de remplir cette mission ; ni aucune autre susceptible de lui être confiée. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs si peu impliquée par la fête qu'elle n'avait toujours pas choisi la robe qu'elle porterait ce soir là, soit une semaine plus tard…

Toute la journée, elle avait réfléchi à « l'énigme Malefoy ». Elle avait envie de l'aider, pour le dissuader de suivre le chemin de son père. Le soir, comme tous les soirs, ils devaient ensemble effectuer une ronde dans les couloirs du château. Cette marche d'habitude silencieuse à souhait serait le moment idéale pour aborder le sujet.

Elle attendit alors, patiemment, que 22h arrive…

Quand ils commencèrent leur ronde, Hermione sut tout de suite que la tache serait bien plus compliquée. Il ne la regardait même pas, et se contentait d'avancer, jetant quelques regards à gauche à droite, histoire de. Elle souffla, essayant de capter son attention, en vain. Puis, au bout de dix minutes, elle en eut assez et s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Granger ? Ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée, ou que tu en as marre, parce que si ça peux te rassurer, ces petites promenades m'enchantent autant que toi ! »

Bon, ce n'était pas l'idéale comme conversation, mais au moins il lui parlait, et elle avait capté son attention.

« On doit en parler Draco … » se contenta de répondre.

« Parler de quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, on pourrait parler du devoirs de potions, du froid dehors, des petits oiseaux, ou, pourquoi, du fait que tu sois un mangemort ! » s'écria t-elle.

« Moins fort Granger ! gronda Draco. Mais continue comme ça, si tu veux le clamer à toute l'école, vas-y, ne te gènes surtout pas ! »

« Bien sûr que non, mais je veux en parler. Je peux peut être t'aider, qui sait… »

« Mais au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, toi et moi, on est pas amis. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, surtout pas avec toi. Alors le sujet est clos. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'en ai marre, j'me casse. »

Et il le fit, il la laissa là, en plan, au bout milieu d'un couloir sombre et désert. Un frisson la parcourut, puis à contre cœur, elle le suivit, abandonnant son devoir.

Le week-end ne fut pas des plus intéressant, elle le passa avec Harry, auprès de qui elle avait su se faire pardonner, et réfléchi quant à la robe qu'elle porterait la semaine suivante.

Dans la soirée, ils croisèrent le professeur Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, en grande discussion. Vu l'heure tardive, et l'assurance d'une retenue ou de points retirés à leur maison, ils s'étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Hermione l'en remercia silencieusement de toujours l'avoir sur lui, pour des « cas où » comme celui-ci. Ce qu'ils entendirent n'était pas très rassurant. Comme ils s'en doutaient depuis son retour l'année passée, Voldemort ne cessait d'organiser des attaques, le plus souvent contre des sorciers qui lui refusaient leur soutien, mais également contre des moldus. Il voulait créer une panique dans les deux mondes, ce qu'il semblait réussir avec brio.

« Il faut faire quelque chose… » souffla Harry.

« Bien sur que non ! C'est trop dangereux, et tu pourrais… »

Harry avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. La discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry et de prendre des risques qu'elle jugeait inutiles.

« Moins fort, on va se faire repérer, lui intima Harry, qui ajouta aussitôt : Viens, vaut mieux filer d'ici tout de suite… »

Il l'entraîna malgré elle, et malgré sa curiosité presque malsaine dans ce genre de cas.

« Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien ! », ordonna Hermione à peine la cape retirée, une fois à l'abri dans leur salle commune.

« Mais enfin, tu as entendu, Mione ! Il s'en prend à tous ceux qui ont la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin. Ses attaques ne sont plus ciblées, il tue au gré de ses envies, et il continuera tant qu'il ne m'aura pas retrouvé ! »

« C'est justement pour ça que tu dois rester ici, et ne rien tenter ! Si tu y vas, tu te sers sur un plateau, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'arrêtera après t'avoir tué ? »

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais… »

« J'ai raison ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu dois rester ici et ne rien tenter, laisse l'ordre s'occuper de Voldemort ! »

Tout en disant ça, elle avait pris son visage entre ses mains, un peu brutalement et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est promis… », concéda t-il après un long silence.

La soirée commençait mal, malgré sa promesse, Hermione savait que Harry n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle appréhendait seulement le moment et espérait qu'il changerait d'avis d'ici la…

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chap un peu différent du premier, même totalement puisque Draco est à peine présent, vous a plu, si oui, et si vous voulez la suite, vs savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire…


	3. Chapter 3

Je poste le chap 3 et posterai les suivants comme promis, mais uniquement pour la forme, car même si je n'écris pas ni ne poste mes fics pour, c'est tjs agréable d'avoir des avis, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. Je ne prétends pas qu'elle soit géniale ni innovante ni quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai parfois vu des fics qui ne voulaient rien dire ou bourrées de fautes être apprécié bien plus que d'autres, plus originales, créatives ou bien écrites (et je n'ai pas la prétention de parler pour les miennes. quoique 9 avis dont seulement 2 au chap 2, pour une fic visitée près de 600 fois, je trouve ca plus que léger, et vraiment dommage. Enfin wala, j'en reparlerai pas parce que ça ne sert à rien, mais je remercie bcp Alisa et Poupoux pour leur soutien et review, mici ! Maintenant le chap…

**Chapitre 3**

« Tiens tiens, mais ça ne serait pas notre Sang de Bourbe préférée qui arrive ? » Blaise Zabinni. Lui seul l'appelait encore par ce nom infâme, qui avait le don de mettre Hermione en colère, et qui avait eut, ce matin là, la malchance de croiser le chemin de quelques serpentards.

« Di donc Zabinni, depuis quand tu sais construire des phrases entières, avec un verbe et des compléments ? » se moqua Hermione, feignant la désinvolture. Harry, à ses côtés, observait la scène avec méfiance.

Personne n'osait se moquer de lui ouvertement, c'est pourquoi il réagit aussi vite, et aussi mal. Il l'attrapa par sa cape entrouverte et la colla contre le mur. Harry voulu prendre sa baguette, mais l'un des sbires de Zabinni s'en aperçu et le devança. Il lui prit le bras et le bloqua.

« Lâche moi ! ordonna Hermione, en vain. Tu me fais mal ! Je suis préfète en chef, ne l'oublie pas Zabinni, je peux retirer 100pts à ta maison, et je ne suis pas sûre que tes amis apprécient ! »

« Ferme là, espèce de sale petite sang de bourbe ! » s'écria t-il en la giflant.

« Ne la touche pas ! ». Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ni même bouger. Mais Zabinni allait regretter amèrement sa lâcheté… « Tu vas le regretter… »

« Ca me tue de dire ça, mais Potter à raison, lâche la immédiatement ! » ordonna une nouvelle voix, qui par sa fermeté dissuada aussitôt Zabinni qui lâcha Hermione. Il se recula par instinct, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages d'un Draco en colère, mais une fois la surprise passée, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, l'espace d'un instant,puis se ravisa.

« Allez Draco, c'était juste pour rire, on voulait juste lui faire peur à la Sang de Bourbe. On allait rien lui faire de toute façon. Et puis d'abord, ajouta t-il d'un air faussement soupçonneux, depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? »

« T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Zabinni ! Je me contre fou de ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver ! répliqua t-il, ce qui blessa Hermione. Mais comme elle te l'a souligné, elle est préfète en chef, et je ne tiens pas à voir ma maison perdre la coupe à cause de futilités comme celle-ci, c'est bien compris ! Maintenant dégage, avant que JE ne te retire des points ! »

Zabinni obéit aussitôt, suivit de ses sbires. Hermione réajusta sa cape et se massa la gorge. Elle s'approcha et voulut remercier Draco, mais il la devança.

« On est quitte Granger, je ne te dois plus rien… ».

Il lui avait dit ça sèchement, et était reparti aussitôt, sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Harry avait observé la scène sans y prendre part, et une fois Malefoy parti, il s'avança.

« Tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire ? »

« Quelle histoire ? » feignit Hermione.

« Mais ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy, en quoi il t'est quitte ? »

« Honnêtement je l'ignore, je t'assure… J'ai discuté une fois avec lui, mais rien de plus, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, jte le jure... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour lui mentir ainsi, mais finalement, elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Ok elle ne lui avait pas dit de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais elle n'avait strictement aucune idée d'en quoi Draco lui était quitte. Une petite discussion s'imposait, mais pour le moment, la frayeur passée, elle prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna vers le cours auquel ils étaient déjà en retard.

La journée passa plutôt vite, sans doute à cause des heures de cours qui s'enchaînaient du matin jusqu'au soir. En rentrant chez elle, elle crut entendre des voix ; comme une dispute. Ses appartements se trouvaient tout prêt de là où elle entendait les voix, alors elle s'arrêta, se cachant derrière la statue d'un grand sorcier, français d'après son nom, mais peu importait, là n'était pas la question. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis se tapis de nouveau. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

« J'espère que tu m'as bien comprise cette fois. Je ne tolérerai aucun écart, tu dois suivre ces ordres, et il te t'arrivera rien. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu n'obéis pas, et je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. Alors réfléchis bien à ça… »

Quand elle entendit les pas s'éloigner, sans même un au revoir ou une marque d'affection, Hermione sortit de sa cachette, reprenant sa marche comme si de rien était. Elle prononça le mot de passe puis entra dans une grande pièce d'un bleu sombre, avec pour seul ornement l'emblème de leur deux maisons. Elle trouva son cher homologue assis dans un large fauteuil près de la cheminée, un verre à la main. Elle s'approcha.

« Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu comptes régler tes problèmes j'espère ? » demanda t-elle ironiquement en faisant allusion au whisky pur feu.

« Fou moi la paix Granger ! On est quitte, je ne te dois plus rien » cingla Draco, sans même se tourner vers elle, et buvant une autre gorgée de son verre.

« Tu vas l'écouter ? »

« De qui tu parles, je n'ai pas envie de jouer ! »

« De ta mère Draco ! Est-ce que tu vas faire ce qu'elle te dit, et continuer d'obéir à papa jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

«Il est en prison au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors il ne… Ca ne te regarde pas Granger. On est pas amis ; si on vit ensemble, c'est uniquement parce qu'on y est contraint, alors laisse moi tranquille, et retourne jouer avec Potter et Weasley ! Tiens d'ailleurs on ne les voit plus traîner ceux là, ils ont enfin compris qu'ils représentaient la honte de... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione le gifla, avec une telle force qu'il resta sans voix quelques secondes, comme horrifié.

« Je te hais Malefoy ! Va au diable ! » lui cracha t-elle en larmes avant de s'enfuir.

Cette fille était complètement malade. Elle devait se faire enfermer, ou consulter un psy, mais elle ne devait pas être libre de ses actes. Draco l'avait laissé faire, plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Elle l'avait giflé, puis s'était enfui dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il n'en revenait pas, mais se promit qu'elle le regretterait…

Elle l'avait évité pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, qu'elle avait consacré à deux choses : ses cours, et Harry. Etudiant l'un et profitant de l'autre, et vis versa, elle trouvait alors idiot de se prendre la tête pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait visiblement pas la peine.

Un soir pourtant, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui parler, et prendre part à l'une de ses 'entrevues' avec Zabinni. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas être rancunière, sinon elle se serait levée et l'aurait martelé de coups. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester, les détester. Malefoy savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aimait pas les voir ici, et qu'elle lui en voulait, mais rien dans le règlement ne les empêchant d'inviter des amis, il se faisait un malin plaisir de la faire enrager. Assise au fond de la salle, elle faisait un devoir d'herbologie, à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Sans pour autant écouter, elle pouvait entendre leur conversation, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer et l'énervait au plus haut point. De toute évidence, une fête allait être organisée dans leur sale commune, et ils ne se gênaient pas pour évoquer les conquêtes qu'ils y feraient, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Ils avaient lâché le sujet. Elle tendait l'oreille, malgré elle.

« Et il y aura qui ? », entendit-elle Malefoy demander.

« Le plus de monde j'espère. Les serpentards surtout, et on a invité quelques filles des autres maisons, histoire... de faire connaissance… »

Hermione ne le voyait pas, mais elle devinait un large sourire pervers sur le visage de Zabinni, et elle avait une très nette idée des connaissances qu'il comptait partager.

« Et si on demandait à notre chère prefète en chef ? », ajouta t-il feignant l'innocence.

Hermione n'osait plus bouger, ses joues s'étant empourprises. Elle fit mine d'être concentrée et gribouilla quelques mots sur son parchemin.

« Elle ? ricana Malefoy. Le nez dans ses bouquins, elle ne sait pas s'amuser. De toute façon, la pauvre a tellement de devoirs qu'elle ne risquerait pas de perdre une soirée à travailler ».

« Et si tu l'as laissais répondre toute seule ? »

'Nan nan nan ! s'écria Hermione intérieurement. Tout mais pas ça ! Soit je refuse et je passe pour une intello intéressante et pathétique, soit j'accepte et je me ridiculise face à toute une horde de serpentard'.

« Alors Granger, qu'en penses tu ? Ca te dirait de venir voir ce qu'est une vraie fête, samedi soir ? »

« Pourquoi pas… s'entendit-elle répondre avec horreur. ET elle est prévue quand votre petite fête ?»

« Vendredi… »

« Vendredi ? Mais samedi, y'a… »

« Tu vois Blaise, renchérit aussitôt Malefoy, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'elle aurait _trop_ de travail ! »

Son ton sarcastique ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione.

« Pas du tout ! cingla t-elle aussitôt. Si Malefoy m'avait laissée finir, j'aurais juste dit que samedi vous aviez un match et ça m'étonnait que vous preniez le risque de ne pas être frais, c'est tout. Enfin, c'est que mon avis de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, n'est ce pas ? », ajouta t-elle ironiquement en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Elle le vit sourire, amusé de son répondant. Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la table. En passant devant Draco, elle s'arrêta toutefois, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, adoptant une attitude provocante.

« Mais on sait jamais, si votre petite sauterie se révèle aussi superficielle et inintéressante que je l'imagine, je prendrai quelques bouquins, histoires de pas perdre ma soirée inutilement… ». Puis elle passa son chemin et sortit de la salle.

Comme prévu, la soirée donnée par les serpentards aurait lieu dans leur salle commune. Hermione était en train de se préparer, se récitant les raisons qui l'avait poussée à accepter. Un instant de lucidité plus tard, elle avait regretté, mais s'était bien gardée de revenir sur sa parole. Elle aurait donné raison à Malefoy et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. En sortant de la douche, elle vit qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires. Draco étant normalement dehors à s'entraîner, elle enroula négligemment une serviette autours de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. La voie semblait libre.

« Tu sais Granger, même en utilisant tes charmes tu ne m'auras jamais… »

« Malefoy ? sursauta Hermione, rougissant à vue d'œil. C'que tu peux être narcissique ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu pourrais m'intéresser ? Mais dis moi, tu n'avais pas entraînement ? »

« Si, mais j'ai réfléchi que tu ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, sans mot de passe. Et ce serait dommage de louper une si belle fête. Je te conseille de te préparer si tu veux être à l'heure. Je t'attends la bas, enfin, si tu as toujours l'intention de venir bien sûr, railla t-il, ce qui exaspéra Hermione. »

« J'ai dit que je viendrai alors je viendrai. Et pendant que j'y suis fou moi la paix Malefoy, tu me soules ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es considéré comme le prince des serpentards que tu en as les qualités, alors arrêtes de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas ! Admets ce que tu es, ça changera ! »

« Je te signale que sans moi tu aurais attendu toute seule comme une conne en errant dans les couloirs, j'espérais un peu de reconnaissance de ta part… »

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'en fais de ta reconnaissance ? » rétorqua Hermione.

« Non, mais j'ai bien une idée de ce que je peux faire de ta serviette, Granger, alors prends garde, répliqua Draco en s'approcha d'elle tout à coup, il la toisa un instant puis se dirigea vers la porte, en ajoutant : démons de l'archange… C'est le mot de passe, si ça t'intéresse toujours… »

Puis il sortit, sans un mot, sans un regard, et Hermione resta planté au milieu de leur salle commune, en serviette. Elle alla dans sa chambre choisir de quoi s'habiller, tout en fulminant contre Malefoy et ses airs de sale petit prétentieux arrogant. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester quand il s'y mettait. Ah il pensait qu'elle ne savait pas se mettre en valeur, qu'elle n'avait pas d'atout. Il allait être servi, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être une fille, ravissante, sexy et intouchable, si elle le voulait…

Deux heures plus tard, soit déjà presque une de retard, Hermione était prête. Elle avait fait la totale, lissé puis bouclé, coiffé et laqué ses cheveux, retenant seulement quelques mèches avec de fines barrettes. Elle avait utilisé les sorts de maquillage expliqués dans sorcières hebdo, accentuant de noir le contour de ses yeux pour rappeler le noire de sa robe, brodée de perles et motifs chinois, décolletée et sexy, qu'elle accompagnerait de hautes bottes noires. Voilà, elle était prête, et elle allait leur montrer qu'Hermione Granger savait s'amuser.

Mais dès qu'elle franchit la porte de leur salle commune, sa nouvelle assurance s'envola. La moitié des filles et des garçons dansait comme des diables sur la piste improvisée et l'autre était soit vautrée dans les fauteuils à s'embrasser, soit à s'enivrer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de soirée à laquelle elle prendrait plaisir, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit le tour de la salle, à la recherche de quelques têtes familières, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : le peu d'amis qu'elle avait était des gryffondors, ce n'était sûrement pas ici qu'elle en croiserait. En revanche, elle croisa le regard de Draco, qu'elle s'empressa d'éviter, trop tard, malheureusement pour elle. Il s'approcha.

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais dégonflée ! »

« C'est mal me connaître Malefoy ! Je suis là, comme tu peux le voir »

_A suivre…_

Encore un chap de bouclé ! et t'as vu Alisa, Draco fait son come-back sur ce chap, fidèle à lui-même, certes, mais de retour, kom MP ! lol

Je mettrai la suite dimanche, bon courage pour les cours d'ici là, 'fin, pour ceux qui ont la 'chance' de pouvoir y'aller… a bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chap4, avec un peu de retard, j'aurai préféré le poster ce matin. J'espère qu'il ne décevra pas trop, mais Draco est plus présent, ça devrait aider. Lol pdt que j'y pense, je sais que j'ai « pairé » ma fic en Dr/Her, mais j'ai aussi précisé dès le début qu'il y aurait du Dr/Her et H/Her, sans vraiment en avoir. Le couple « officiel », c'est H/Her, le D/Her reste ss entendu, on le devine, mais il n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin, et on risque de décevoir, ils ne coucheront PAS ensemble, dsl ; je les ai assez collé ensemble ds mes autres fics, ce sera moins centrale ds celle-ci. Pour finir merci pour les reviews encourageantes qui font tjs plaisir ! enjoy !

**Chapitre 4**

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aies ce genre de robe. A qui l'as-tu empruntée ? »

« Quoi, tu crois quand même pas que j'ai que des tenues scolaires dans mon armoire ? Je suis une fille, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je sais être jolie et porter des tenues sexy… »

« Je dois bien le reconnaître, en effet », répondit-il en l'examinant de haut en bas.

« Quoi ? J'ai dû mal entendre ! Draco Malefoy me faisant presque un compliment ? plaisanta Hermione, quoique n'appréciant pas trop la manière dont il la lorgnait. Je suis suffisamment sexy pour toi ? », ajouta t-elle en baissant la tête, feignant une timidité qu'elle n'avait pas, et levant juste les yeux vers lui. Non mais elle rêvait où elle flirtait avec lui, avant même d'avoir bu quoique ce soit ?

« Je vais me chercher un verre, tu en veux un ? », proposa t-il presque gentiment, ignorant sa remarque, et encore plus sa question à laquelle il aurait été capable de répondre en se jetant sur elle. Elle accepta et il partit.

D'un verre, il en avait besoin, et sans doute d'un second. Il avait jubilé, en voyant l'heure tourner et toujours pas de Granger. Cette fille était prévisible, elle ne viendrait pas. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, cinquante-huit pour être précis, il la vît arriver, et déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas Granger, pas dans cette tenue, pas aussi… belle. Elle était incroyablement sexy, dans cette robe qui dévoilait des formes parfaites jusque là masquées par de larges vêtements. Dommage que ce soit une gryffondor, sang de bourbe qui plus est car il aurait bien « fait connaissance » avec elle. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un, et éviter son regard. Trop tard, elle voulait l'éviter, il allait lui tenir compagnie. Il prenait sur lui pour paraître le plus détaché possible, mais il était trop troublé pour y parvenir. Et elle lui avait demandé s'il la trouvait sexy. Il aurait eu un verre qu'il l'aurait lâché, de surprise. Mais où avait-elle laissé sa timidité, son savoir exaspérant et sa morale de première de classe ? Evidemment qu'elle était sexy, diablement sexy même, à faire céder n'importe quel mec, lui le premier, d'un claquement de doigts, si elle l'avait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne DEVAIT pas répondre. Et surtout, il avait besoin d'un verre. Il lui en proposa un qu'elle accepta, s'approcha du bar et commanda deux bières au beurre à Zabini qui lui fit une remarque qu'il n'aurait probablement pas apprécié si la musique ne l'avait pas couverte. Il retourna auprès d'Hermione et lui tendit un verre, qu'elle but d'une traite. Draco la regarda, stupéfait. Mais qui diable était cette fille ?

« Tu sais que c'est pas du jus de fruit, tu devrais y'aller molo Granger… »

« Oui, mais il va me falloir au moins ça pour supporter cette fête qui au passage, est loin d'être aussi exceptionnelle que vous le croyez ».

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'amuser, c'est tout ! »

« On parie ? »

Et avant qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit, elle s'était avancée vers la piste, à la rencontre d'un mec qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Elle se mit à onduler avec désinvolture, presque insolence, limite allumeuse, comme le lui avait montré un jour sa cousine lors d'une soirée, l'été dernier. Elle s'était moquée d'elle, trouvant cette attitude impropre à une jeune fille bien élevée, de se vendre ainsi en allumant des mecs qu'elle jetterait après s'être fait offert un verre. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de fille, mais par défi, elle avait emprunté ce rôle, l'espace d'une danse. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger ce soir, elle devait se lâcher et lui montrer. Elle s'excusa néanmoins auprès du garçon qu'elle allumait, apprenant ainsi que c'était un serdaigle, d'où qu'il ne traînait pas avec Malefoy. Sentant le regard du serpentard sur elle, elle se rapprocha de son cavalier, se frottant contre lui, lentement, sensuellement, tout en regardant Malefoy. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne comprenait pas cette envie soudaine de le provoquer, de l'allumer comme une vulgaire traînée. De son côté, Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ce petit manège l'insupportait, de même de voir les regards de tout les mecs braqués sur elle. Au bout de quelques minutes il se dirigea vers le couple, toujours collé l'un à l'autre.

« Ca suffit. Alors toi, se tournant vers le jeune homme, toi tu dégages d'ici, et toi, s'adressant cette fois à Hermione en la tirant par le bras, toi tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu es jaloux Malefoy… » s'amusa Hermione, une fois à l'écart au calme…

« A quoi tu joues Granger ? Tu veux prouver que tu peux allumer un mec et jouer les salopes comme toutes les filles de cette école ? Alors bravo, tu as réussi, tu es comme toutes ces filles superficielles qui jouent de leur corps. Je te croyais un peu plus intelligente que ça… »

« Ca suffit Malefoy ! se dégagea t-elle vivement. Je ne te dois rien, tu n'es rien pour moi, alors je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! »

Elle était piquée au vif, il l'avait énervée. Ok elle avait voulu le rendre jaloux, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être aussi garce et superficielle que toutes ces filles qu'il ramenait dans sa chambre le soir, croyant qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, elle l'ignorait. Malefoy ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, alors pourquoi cette démonstration ? Elle lui jeta un regard noir et le laissa en plan, se dirigeant vers le bar. Elle avait besoin d'un verre, puis elle quitterait cette fête bidon.

« Si j'étais toi j'arrêterai là Granger, tu n'as pas l'air de tenir l'alcool ! », lui conseilla Zabini alors qu'elle lui commandait un nouveau cocktail.

« Ferme là et contente toi de faire ton job ! »

« Ok princesse, c'est toi qui vois… » répondit-il simplement, sans insister, mais quand elle voulut siffler qu'elle n'était pas sa princesse, il était déjà reparti.

Hermione vida son verre d'une traite, grimaça en sentant le liquide lui brûler la gorge.

«… et tu crois qu'il dira oui ? », entendit Hermione alors qu'elle reposait son verre vide.

Deux fille à côté d'elle discutaient, ou plutôt nan, gloussaient à propos de Malefoy.

« Attends, tu es super jolie, et vu celle qu'il ramène les autres soirs, je suis sûr qu'il ne dirait pas non… »

Oh non, c'était pas possible. Pitié… Hermione avait envie de vomir. Si c'était pas lui, c'était deux pétasses qui gloussait en évoquant ses conquêtes d'un soir. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle allait s'approcher lancer une réplique cinglante quand la première ajouta.

« Faut le comprendre aussi… -elle ajouta plus bas- tu sais qu'il a rejoint le Maître, depuis que son père est à Azkaban, pour le venger apparemment. Il part si souvent en mission et revient si souvent amoché qu'il doit rechercher un peu de réconfort là où il peut. Il n'a pas dû recevoir souvent de preuve d'amour de ses parents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je le plains finalement, car ça n'a pas dû être drôle tout les jours… »

Hermione n'écouta pas la fin de leur conversation, elle n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Elle venait de découvrir Malefoy sous un autre angle, grâce à ces filles. Et l'alcool aidant sûrement, elle le trouva soudainement bien moins détestable qu'il n'y paraissait. Certes il l'avait choisi, il devait en assumer les conséquences, mais ses missions avaient l'air dangereuses, il revenait dans un sale état. Elle eut presque pitié de lui, mais se reprit aussitôt en songeant aux victimes. Elle s'étonna cependant de ne jamais avoir rien remarqué, aucune blessure, aucune virée nocturne. Selon elles, il revenait blessé, affaibli, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Des scènes lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle le voyait souvent traîner avec Rogue ou préparer des potions, elle l'avait même surpris une fois, dans leur salle de bain à s'appliquer des pommades. Il était entré dans une colère noire en voyant qu'elle l'observait, et Hermione n'avait pas compris son attitude, sur le coup. Plus elle y pensait, et plus de détails troublant lui revenaient. Une fois, elle l'avait vu se rendre à l'infirmerie et en ressortir le bras en écharpe, et il lui était souvent arrivé de diriger plus que de suivre les entraînements de quidditch. Elle qui avait la réputation d'être maligne et intelligente, elle était passée à côté de tout ça. Son regard se perdit dans la foule et s'arrêta de nouveau sur Draco. Il discutait avec un serpentard, mais était visiblement ailleurs, le regard perdu vers l'infini du lac noir. Il semblait triste, et Hermione s'en sentit responsable. A tort ou à raison, elle l'ignorait, mais elle s'approcha tout de même de lui alors que son ami le quittait.

« Je voudrais m'excuser… »commença t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« T'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ça, tu ne me dois rien Granger, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi, je m'en rends compte. Je t'ai jugé trop vite, peut être à tort, et je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça, tout à l'heure. On est toujours pas amis, et je ne cherche pas à l'être si ça peut te rassurer. Laisse moi au moins te montrer que je sais danser et m'amuser normalement… », ajouta t-elle en souriant, et elle lui tendit la main.

Il la regarda un instant, indécis, puis l'accepta. Elle l'entraîna vers la piste d'où une douce mélodie s'élevait peu à peu. Un slow. Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la sono, où Blaise lui fit un large sourire satisfait. Depuis quand jouait-il les entremetteurs ? Mais un slow ! Il ne manquait plus que ça à Draco, un slow et une Granger amicale et sexy entre les bras. Il enroula ses bras autours de sa taille tandis qu'elle plaçait les siens sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas être trop proche.

« Ca ne change rien entre nous Granger… commença Draco, rompant un silence pesant et mal à l'aise. Tu restes une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable de Gryffondor, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois gentil avec toi… »

« Merci… »

Draco la regarda, étonné. Elle le remerciait, mais de quoi. Rien ne lui semblait être gentil dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle vit son trouble et ajouta.

« Tu aurais pu dire que j'étais une vulgaire sang de bourbe, mais tu t'es contenté de me définir comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, alors merci… »

Ils continuèrent de danser, commençant même à apprécier sincèrement le corps de l'autre collé contre le sien, mais la musique s'affaiblit et prit fin. Ils se séparèrent, échangèrent un long regard avant que Draco ne rejoigne un groupe d'amis et Hermione la sortie, comme elle comptait le faire juste avant. Avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna vers Draco, une dernière fois, mais il était occupé. Elle se retourna et sortit, au moment même où, à son tour, Draco jetait un regard vers elle.

« Debout la belle au bois dormant… »

Hermione se réveillait doucement, mais ne parvenait cependant pas à ouvrir les yeux, pas encore. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour se lever, mais le soleil qui pointait haut dans le ciel semblait lui prouver le contraire. Elle sentit qu'on l'effleurait, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était chatouilleuse et très sensible.

« Bonjour mon cœur… », s'éleva doucement la voix d'Harry, assis au bord du lit, quand elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa, découvrant au passage que l'objet de son sourire était une magnifique rose rouge, dans la main du survivant. Il lui tendit et elle la prit, le remerciant d'un baiser. Encore endormie, elle se rapprocha du bord du lit et pria Harry de s'allonger près d'elle, et aussitôt elle se lova contre lui.

« La nuit a été courte ? »

« Hum, plutôt… Enfin, tout dépend de l'heure qu'il est… », ajouta t-elle en souriant,malgré ses yeux fermés.

« Et la soirée, comment c'était ? Malefoy ne t'a pas emmerdé au moins ? »

S'était plus fort que lui, il ne le supportait pas. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, et la concurrence, l'enjeu des matchs et leur popularité croissante n'avait fait que renforcer leur haine mutuelle au fil des années. Hermione repensa à sa soirée, à chaque événement qui s'y rapportait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas tout dire, il ne comprendrait pas. Elle-même n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre son attitude, leur attitude pendant la fête. Elle le rassura toutefois.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy a été correct, il ne m'a ni insultée ni humiliée, il a été presque… gentil. Je ne suis pas rentrée trop tard, ce n'est pas le genre d'ambiance qui me plait… »

Elle n'en avait pas dit d'avantage, et s'était blottit de nouveau contre lui. Elle se rendormait, et Harry avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour lui permettre ce luxe.

« Non non non, ne te rendors pas mon Ange. On est samedi, tu as oublié ? »

« Et… »

« Et alors il se trouve que tu voulais rendre visite à Ginny. Tu ne te souviens pas, on en a parlé la semaine dernière… »

Elle se redressa vivement, lui faisant face. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, elle avait juste… heu, momentanément occulté ce détail. Elle se leva donc, rapidement et chercha de quoi s'habiller. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, prête. Harry sourit en voyant que, quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être très rapide. Ils sortirent et il lui expliqua en route l'autorisation de Dumbledore, l'itinéraire de précaution à prendre, et le retour impératif avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le week-end passa, bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione qui n'avait profité de son amie que quelques heures, et une nouvelle semaine débuta. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans ses appartements, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Décidément, elle ne pouvait que le rencontrer ces temps ci. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, mais il l'était tout le temps. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu détendu, rieur, ni même sourire, sincèrement du moins. Quand elle entrait, lui sortait, claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione haussa les épaules ; après tout, moins elle le voyait et mieux elle se portait, non ? Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la soirée, n'avaient pas parlé du tout d'ailleurs.

Dix minutes à peine plus tard, il revenait déjà, visiblement plus détendu. Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le calmer en si peu de temps. Des images, loin d'être tout public lui vinrent en tête, qu'elle chassa le plus vite possible avec une moue dégoûtée. Elle se replongea dans son bouquin, et il semblait faire de même, à l'autre bout de la salle. De temps en temps, elle levait le nez et l'observait, à la volée.

Mais au bout de dix minutes à peine, elle le vit se lever d'un seul coup et s'approcher d'elle, fâché…

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit aussitôt hermione.

« Justement, c'est encore pire. Au moins, quand tu parles et poses des questions, je peux te faire taire, mais là, l'indifférence à laquelle tu te prêtes c'est encore pire ! »

Hermione l'écouta, et le jaugea. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, c'était déjà ça, elle n'avait pas la force de discuter ce soir. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il essayait de dire.

« Bon alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu me reproches de vouloir te comprendre et te parler, et quand je reste distante tu me reproches de trop l'être ? Faudrait savoir Draco… »

Elle sourit en le voyant confus. Ce qu'il disait était absurde, et montrait de surcroît que lui aussi l'observait, il n'était pas complètement indifférent à ses approches finalement.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Draco, on est pas amis ! » siffla t-il.

Cette fois ci, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait beau se montrer distant, froid et hautain, par moment son attitude était celle d'un enfant de cinq ans. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.

« Tu devrais apprendre à t'occuper de tes affaires, tu aurais plus à y gagner… »

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoila ! tt d'abord, mea culpae, j'ai oublié de poster le chap 5 mercredi, et ensuite j'étais pas chez moi, et pour finir j'ai eu envie de piler le site tt le week-end car je n'arrivais pas a poster mon chap ! Mais il est un peu plus long, ca compense ! lol Il est très axé Dr/Her, et privilégie le relationnel aux à l'avance de la fic, dc y'aura pas d'actions, dsl. Je vous remercie bcp pour reviews, j'ai pas eu le temps de rep mais promis jle ferais pour celui-ci. Quand à mon autre fic, je la mettrai un peu plus tard, car je préfère être sûre de la terminer plutôt que la publier sans fin, ce qui est super frustrant, perso c'est ce que jpense. Dc wala, je vous laisse la, j'espere que ce chap trop fleur bleue après coup vous plaira ! enjoy it !

**Chapitre 5**

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes Malefoy. Sauf preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas moi qui suis mangemort, ce n'est pas moi qui risque un renvoi et une condamnation si jamais c'est découvert. Et ce n'est toujours pas moi qui reçoit des visites de ma mère pour me pousser à faire ce dont je n'ai pas envie. Moi j'ai passé l'âge d'obéir sagement à maman, tu ne peux pas en dire autant… »

Il avait gagné, elle était en colère. Elle se renfrogna, tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée, visiblement à cours d'idée. Ou tout simplement vexé.

« Tu ne te gênes pas pour t'immiscer dans ma vie, pourquoi j'en ferai pas autant ? », lui reprocha Draco en quittant son fauteuil pour la rejoindre. « Et pour info tu te trompes sur ses intentions, ce n'était pas pour me forcer à rejoindre Voldemort qu'elle est venue, bien au contraire... » Il s'approcha, tandis qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu as peur ? »

« J'ai appris à me méfier de ceux qui tiennent un verre à la main… »

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Pour ça, il faudrait que je te touche, et j'en ai aucune envie.»

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé, l'autre soir… Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais à la fin ? explosa Hermione. Depuis votre soirée tu es insupportable avec moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si horrible que ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as aimé danser avec moi que tu dois me le faire payer ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi, t'en vaux vraiment pas la peine… ».

« Attends Granger ! C'n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, la rattrapa Draco. Il ignora ses questions et changea de sujets. Alors, en quoi le fait que tu t'immisces dans ma vie est il si différent ?

« Le choix Draco… »

« Le choix ? Pitié Granger, tu ne vas pas me ressortir ton refrain sur… »

« Le choix de vie ou de mort… » l'interrompit-elle, le regard perdu tristement dans les flammes. Elle essuya une larme et partit dans sa chambre, laissant Draco en plan, sans explication…

Il resta quelques minutes à regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminée, en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil vers la porte close d'Hermione. Il la fixa de longues minutes encore, puis en jurant, se leva et s'approcha. Il leva le poing puis le rabaissa, et ouvrit directement la porte et la vit, recroquevillée sur son lit, feuilletant sans grande conviction un manuel d'enchantement. Elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui, et le laissa entrer, puis s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On n'est pas amis, t'as déjà oublié ? » demanda t-elle toutefois, en tournant une page de son livre.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, alors entre ne rien faire, et me disputer avec toi, je préfère encore être là… ». Il avait dit ça d'un ton amusé, mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Tendant son verre, il ajouta : « prends ça… »

« J'te demande pardon ? »

« Ca ne résoudra pas tes problèmes, mais tu te sentiras un peu mieux, je te le garantie… »

Elle ferma son livre et s'assis en tailleur sur son lit. Elle l'observa un instant, puis contre toute attente, lui prit le verre des mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais bu de whisky pur feu : à peine la première gorgée avalée, elle la recracha aussitôt, comme si elle s'était étranglée avec.

« C'est normale, ça fait toujours cet effet là quand on est pas habitué… » se moqua Draco.

« Je parie que tu prends ton pied Malefoy » railla t-elle en lui rendant son verre.

« Détrompes toi, c'était pas du tout mon attention. Quoique je suis sûr que j'y parviendrais, si t'y mettais du tien… »

Il plaisantait, mais elle ne semblait pas partager son humour. Il reprit, plus sérieusement.

« C'est juste que, j'avais l'impression que tu n'avais pas fini, tout à l'heure… Tu m'expliques ? »

« Y'a rien à expliquer » rétorqua t-elle.

Elle se leva, alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse, et entreprit de se coiffer. Peine perdue. Elle reposa sa brosse et se alla se poster près de la fenêtre. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'elle n'amorce le moindre mouvement, le moindre mot. Il ne la voyait pas, mais Draco la devinait triste, songeuse et mélancolique. Alors il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à se laisser approcher, si ça pouvait l'aider un peu.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines autant à vouloir m'aider ? », demanda t-il tout à coup, rompant le silence devenu pesant.

Elle se retourna, affichant une mine surprise. Elle le toisa un instant, comme s'il lui demandait une réponse impossible, et retourna vers son lit en commençant :

« Je me dis que si j'étais dans ta situation, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'aide. Tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux être quelqu'un de bien ; il suffit juste d'être entouré de bonnes personnes. Tant de vie ont déjà été sacrifiées injustement, alors si je peux en sauver ne serait-ce qu'une, aussi mince soit-elle ce serait une victoire sur Voldemort. Bien sûr, il s'agit quand même de Draco Malefoy, donc j'hésite encore, plaisanta t-elle, mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si c'est réellement toi qui est aussi détestable ou si c'est simplement un masque que tu portes pour garder un soupçon de contrôle sur une vie qui t'échappe… »

Elle avait parlé d'une seule traite, et avait dit ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur. Bien sûr, ces paroles n'auraient pas plus d'effet qu'un courant d'air aux yeux du serpentard, mais au moins il savait que ses intentions étaient moindres, sans aucun arrière pensée ou plan de vengeance. Draco l'avait écoutée, et se trouvait même étonné de la voir aussi calme et bienveillante, surtout envers lui, qui l'avait toujours ouvertement méprisée.

« Mais tu ne sais rien de moi, répondit-il une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Que tu veuilles aider et soutenir les gryffondors, tes amis, même l'école entière si ça te chante c'est compréhensible, mais pourquoi moi, alors que je t'ai toujours détestée, insultée et méprisée ? Tu te voues à une cause perdue… »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai toujours pensé ça de toi, mais on m'a aussi appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Et vendredi, j'ai découvert un autre Draco Malefoy ».

« Tu parles du jaloux et possessif ? », demanda t-il moqueur.

« Alors tu le reconnais enfin ? plaisanta t-elle à son tour. Peut importe lequel est-ce, le possessif, le protecteur ou le meurtri, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me plait bien plus que l'autre… »

« Tu as tort, et tu ne devrais pas me voir autre qu'arrogant et détestable. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je suis un mangemort, et l'on ne s'arrête pas de l'être sans en payer les conséquences. J'ai fait des choses que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer, alors crois moi si je te dis qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver en moi, je ne suis même plus humain, je suis un monstre, au même titre que mon père ou Voldemort… »

Assise sur son lit, Hermione l'écoutait à son tour, patiemment, mais bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-il à ce point avoir baissé les bras ? Elle en était sûre, cette voie, il ne l'avait pas choisi, il n'était pas un mangemort au fond de lui. Il ne se serait pas montré si vulnérable dans les toilettes du dernier étage l'autre jour, et elle n'aurait jamais pu compatir à son sort. Alors quand elle l'entendit se dénigrer de la sorte, elle se redressa vivement sur son lit.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Voldemort est un monstre, il tue par plaisir, torture et détruit toute vie sur son passage, sans le moindre regret ! Il n'est pas humain, il ne l'a jamais été ! Et aussi cruel que tu puisses être, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel chez toi ! » Il sursauta, surprit de sa réaction, aussi exagérée soit-elle. Aussitôt, elle se calma, descendit du lit et vînt s'accroupir près de lui.

« Tu es aussi humain que moi… Regardes, tu as cinq doigts, deux mains, un regard aussi tendre que sévère, une peau douce, et des lèvres à corrompre n'importe quelle naïve et innocente jeune fille… » Elle lui prit les mains et en posa une contre son cœur, et l'autre contre le sien. « Tu le sens ? Ton cœur bat, au même rythme que le mien… Tu es humain, autant que quiconque dans ce château. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es en vie, et tu n'es pas un monstre. Alors agis comme tel, refuse la facilité et bat toi à nos côtés !»

Draco ne sut quoi répondre. Il ignorait même s'il en avait envie, ou s'il préférait rester là, assis par terre face à Hermione, lui sa main dans la sienne, elle se bornant à trouver quelque chose en lui qui vaille la peine d'être sauvé. Jamais ils ne seraient les meilleurs amis, tout au plus des ennemis qui se respectent et se soutiennent. Ce moment était magique, ils ne pouvaient le nier. Puis, après quelques minutes, ils s'éloignèrent, mal à l'aise. Draco se releva, reprit de la contenance, et Hermione s'approcha de la porte, prête à partir. Mais quand elle l'ouvrit, Draco l'interpella, un sourire qu'elle n'aperçut qu'une fois retournée aux lèvres

« Tu te considères comme une naïve et innocente jeune fille ? »

La question la fit sourire, ignorant si elle était sérieuse ou moqueuse. Si elle le lui avait demandé, elle aurait su qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux... Elle perdit son sourire et s'avança près de la fenêtre. Elle avait senti quelque chose, qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance, se confier à lui, sans retenue. Elle en avait besoin. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait rester ou partir, ni même pourquoi dans un élan stupide il lui avait posé cette question. Après quelques minutes pesantes, et se sentant de trop, il s'avança.

« Je crois que je ferais… », mais elle l'interrompit soudainement.

« Il l'a tué… »

Elle se retourna, et il vit ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Neville, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ? » demanda Harry à son ami, qui essayait tant bien que mal le nouveau sort qu'ils avaient appris dans la matinée.

« Désolé Harry, pas depuis le dernier cours. Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre, même à la bibliothèque on ne la croise plus trop ces derniers temps. »

« Merci quand même Neville… »

Harry semblait déçu, même s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il avait compris qu'il devait à tout prix vaincre Vodemort, et que pour cela, il devait être fort. Seulement voilà, sa seule et unique force était à la fois la pire de ses faiblesses. Et cette force avait un caractère bien trempé qu'il mettait bien trop souvent à l'épreuve ces temps ci. Tout était si compliqué… En chemin, il croisa Mcgonagall qui le salua puis continua. Mais quelques mètres à peine après l'avoir croisée, Harry s'arrêta, et se retourna brusquement.

« Professeur McGonagall ? », l'appela t-il, et il la vit s'arrêter.

« Oui Potter ? »

« D'après vous, qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? » demanda t-il d'emblée.

« Je pense que vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune, il se fait tard Potter ».

« Non, je ne parlais pas de maintenant, la reprit-il. Je voulais dire… avec Voldemort, et son armée de mangemorts… Qu'est ce que je dois faire, de quelle manière je dois agir ? »

« Oh, je vois… Eh bien Mr Potter, commença t-elle en ôtant ses lunettes qu'elle nettoya, avant de les remettre. Je pense que… Elle marqua une pause. Pour être honnête je l'ignore. Tant de choses se passent chaque jour, tant de pertes à déplorer. Je crois que ce n'est pas à un jeune homme de 17ans d'affronter ça, c'est un poids bien trop lourd à porter, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons attendre de trouver une solution. L'ordre s'y atèle sérieusement, je vous l'assure, mais nous avons besoin de temps… »

« Mais nous n'en avons pas justement ! Je ne veux pas attendre de le voir tuer tous ceux que j'aime les uns après les autres, dans le seul but de s'amuser, pour m'atteindre d'avantage. Qu'attend t-il de moi ? Il faut que tout cela cesse… » ajouta t-il d'un ton décidé, sans trembler, sans hésiter, ce qui effraya quelque peu son professeur.

« Potter, vous ne devez surtout pas faire ça, c'est ce qu'il attend de vous justement que la tristesse et la frustration vous… »

« Je ne suis pas triste, j'ai cessé de l'être il y a deux ans de ça, quand il a tué la dernière famille qu'il me restait ! la coupa Harry. Merci professeur, mais je dois agir seul à présent, je suis l'élu, c'est avec moi et moi seul que tout cela doit finir… »

Il eut à peine fini qu'il s'était déjà enfui, plongeant sa directrice dans la plus grande inquiétude.

« C'est eux qui t'ont fais ça, les marques sur ton corps ? » demanda Draco, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui confier.

« Oui… Quand ils nous ont attaqués, Harry nous a ordonné de partir, d'aller chercher McGonagall, qu'on ne pourrait pas se protéger seul. On a refusé, puis on a fini par l'écouter, mais trop tard. D'autres étaient arrivés, et en nous voyant fuir, ils m'ont jeté un sort ; je ne le connaissais pas, probablement de la magie noire, parce que à cet instant, j'avais si mal que la mort m'aurait semblée infiniment plus douce. Je me suis évanouie, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'infirmerie, et Harry est venue me voir, pour me dire que… »

Elle s'arrêta là, ne parvenant à prononcer les mots qui lui faisaient si mal. En commençant son récit, elle s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, face à Draco, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. A chaque minute elle semblait s'effondrer davantage, montrant une facette si fragile que Draco ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, malgré tout ce qu'elle représentait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que... Tu sais l'autre jour, je ne voulais vraiment pas être méchant, je n'aurais jamais dit ça si j'avais su que... »

Elle hocha la tête en remerciement. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Elle pleura de longues minutes au creux de ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa respiration devenir plus régulière, et ses sanglots cesser. Elle s'était endormie. Il l'allongea sur son lit, lui mit une couverture sur elle pour pas qu'elle n'ait froid, et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils rouge de la chambre rouge et or.

Il la veilla quelques temps, et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, ce qu'il avait crevé d'envie de faire. Il comprit alors qu'être mangemort, faire souffrir comme elle souffrait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Tout était sympa avant, être mangemort était son objectif depuis son enfance, il voulait « faire comme papa », comme tant d'enfants, puis ses rêves et ses illusions s'étaient envolé quand il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Sa volonté d'être marqué s'était renforcée, son objectif changé : venger l'humiliation de son père. Puis sa mission avait changé, malgré lui. On lui demandait bien plus qu'il ne croyait devoir donner, et tout avait basculé. Son monde, ses certitudes, ses ambitions… Et puis, il y avait eut elle…

Hermione bougea dans son sommeil, qui semblait agité. Il s'approcha du lit et lui caressa la joue du revers de la main. Elle était si belle, en cet instant. Draco s'étonnait lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qu'il faisait, ni même pourquoi il restait là, à la veiller, la protéger de quoi, de ses rêves ? Il se sentit inutile, de trop, et sans un bruit quitta la chambre.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione crut un instant avoir rêvé. Mais quand elle vit posé par terre le verre encore plein de whisky pur feu, elle comprit que non, que tout ça avait été bien réel. Machinalement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle se sentait mieux, comme un poids ôté de ses épaules. Elle s'habilla rapidement, délaissant ses habituels vêtements trop grands et enfila une jupe beige assez courte et un polo noir, discret. Elle sortit et griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin, qu'elle glissa sous la porte de Draco. Elle regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était à peine 9h, l'heure à laquelle Harry descendait habituellement déjeuner. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle vit qu'il n'était pas là, et en était déçue. Il prenait toujours son déjeuner à cette heure ci… Il devait probablement déjà être rendu sur le terrain pour s'entraîner.

Elle sourit quand elle le vit virevolter avec tant d'aisance dans le ciel. Elle monta les marches des tribunes, et s'assit. Elle l'observa de longues minutes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il descendit alors en piquet et la rejoignit, se stabilisant à sa hauteur.

« Tu veux pas descendre deux minutes et me rejoindre… », proposa Hermione en souriant.

« Non toi ».

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, s'il lui en voulait. Il leur arrivait si souvent de se disputer qu'elle ne savait jamais réellement où ils en étaient.

« Moi quoi ? »

« Rejoins moi… » Répondit-il doucement, en lui tendant la main.

« Je ne crois pas nan, désolée. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur des balais, j'ai trop peur pour en monter un, tu le sais… »

« Fais moi confiance… » se contenta t-il de répondre, en souriant à son tour.

« Tu as vu ma tenue ? c'est pas ce que j'appellerais une tenue adéquate pour une séance de vol… »

Quelle piètre excuse, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Amusé, Harry la rassura ; il n'y avait personne à cette heure là, et puis elle monterait de côté. Alors, et toutefois hésitante, elle prit sa main, monta derrière lui et enroula ses bras autours de sa taille.

« Prête ? »

Elle acquiesça maladroitement, et il décolla.

« Tu me manques, tu le sais ça ? soupira t-elle après quelques minutes silencieuse. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre jour. J'ai eu tort. C'est juste que… j'ai peur de te perdre, je refuse qu'il gagne cette guerre ; il a déjà remporté trop de batailles… »

Après avoir survolé tout poudlard, la forêt et le lac, Hermione se sentit plus sereine, et commençait même à apprécier le paysage. Elle fut cependant soulagée quand après un dernier survol du château, il descendit lentement vers la terre ferme.

« Tu m'as manquée toi aussi… Mais tu as raison, il faut que ça cesse, et je vais me battre, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. Parce que j'ai compris une chose : si tu es ma pire faiblesse, tu es aussi ma plus grande force. J'ai besoin de te sentir avec moi, en sécurité, et pour veiller sur toi, je dois t'avoir à mes côtés. Je t'aime Hermione, et rien ne t'enlèvera à moi, c'est compris ? Je t'aime tellement tu sais… »

Jamais il n'avait été aussi démonstratif avec elle, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle savait à quel point il détestait faire preuve de faiblesse, mais là, c'était différent. Il lui avait rendu le sourire. Draco l'avait apaisée, mais lui la rendait heureuse. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait envie de vivre, de s'amuser, et, pourquoi pas, d'aller au bal…

Du haut de la tour des préfets en chef, Draco avait observé toute la scène. Non pas que voir le balafré heureux le remplissait de joie, mais que Granger se sente mieux, ça ça le rassurait, quelque part. Chacune avait son lot de problèmes à résoudre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. Il avait le choix de vie ou de mort, ce qu'elle, ou plutôt Weasley n'avait pas eu… Elle n'avait pas choisit de souffrir, ni même de voir son ami se faire tuer devant ses yeux, alors que lui, lui avait le choix de son destin, de tuer et d'engendrer la souffrance, ou de protéger et sauver des vies. C'était son libre arbitre. Reste à savoir quel sera son choix…

L'arrivée de Blaise interrompit ses pensées. Il vint se tenir près de lui contre la fenêtre, et suivit son regard.

« Elle a l'air de t'intéresser la petite Sang-de-Bourbe… »

« De quoi tu parles Blaise ? Et ne l'appelle pas ainsi, on a dépassé ce stade »

Il lui avait posé la question sans me regarder, sans cesser de la regarder. ET il ne s'était pas emporté, révulsé à l'idée qu'il ait pu penser une chose pareille, et l'avait même défendue. Zabinni sourit.

« Non toi tu l'as fait, nuance. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder. ET puis pendant la petite fête l'autre soir… C'était quoi ça d'ailleurs ? Je pensais qu'on allait s'amuser un peu, et au lieu de ça, tu lui fais du rentre dedans ! »

« Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui l'as invitée, et toi encore qui as lancé un slow quand on a dansé… »

« Bah justement, depuis quand tu danses avec la sang de bourbe ? Je ne te reconnais plus Draco.Tu ne l'insultes plus, ce qui est déjà étonnant, et tu sembles carrément hypnotisé par cette fille. Elle t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Elle est préfète en chef, je dois la supporter, c'est tout », se défendit Draco.

« Et c'est ton rôle de préfet de la suivre du regard, de danser avec lui, de lui faire ton numéro de charme, de… l'apprécier ? Mais tu sais, elle est plutôt pas mal la sang de bourbe… Bon bien sûr, elle parle trop et c'est une gryffondor, sans oublier son sang, mais elle a l'air plutôt bien roulée, le temps a joué en sa faveur. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait être canon si elle s'en donnait les moyens, on l'a bien vu à la fête...»

« Tu venais pour quoi au juste ? » changea t-il de conversation.

« L'entraînement. Tu es en retard. Pansy s'est proposé de venir te chercher aussitôt, mais j'ai eu pitié de toi, alors je suis venue… »

Il lui donna un coup amical sur l'épaule en rigolant, puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils s'entraînèrent le reste de l'après midi. Ils avaient le week-end de libre, mais la plupart se prépareraient pour le bal du soir, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient avancé l'entraînement, et que Draco l'avait oublié.

Le soir, le bal de Noël eut enfin lieu. Tout y était parfait, des décorations aux tenues, en passant par le repas, et même l'exceptionnelle bonne entente entre les différentes maisons. Oui, tout était parfait, calme et serein, une façon idéale d'entamer les vacances dans la joie et la détente. Hermione, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, très simple, mais très élégante, arbora un large sourire quand Harry vint l'inviter à danser. Elle savait qu'il gardait de très mauvais souvenirs des bals précédents, c'est pourquoi même en étant sa cavalière et petite amie, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à danser, hormis quelques slows. De temps en temps, elle lançait des regards furtifs vers la table des serpentards ; sans doute cherchait-elle inconsciemment à croiser le regard de Drago, mais elle ne le vit pas ; pas une seule fois, pas même lors d'une danse avec Pansy, qui avait pourtant clamé haut et fort à qui l'écoutait que Draco était son cavalier, qu'il l'avait choisi elle, et pas une autre. Puis, vers minuit, le bal prit fin, et tous les élèves durent regagner leur chambre. Hermione n'avait pas sommeil alors elle mit un gilet, sa cape sur les épaules et sortit faire quelques pas dehors. Elle s'assit sur les marches.

« Toi non plus tu n'avais pas sommeil ? », entendit-elle brusquement, ce qui la fit sursauter. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi… »

« Et c'est sensé me rassurer ça ? », répliqua t-elle en voyant Draco apparaître à ses côtés. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tout dépend de toi… Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid, tu vas attraper froid », ajouta t-il en la voyant grelotter.

« Un gentleman m'aurait proposé sa veste… Mais j'oubliais que tu cultivais ton côté bad boy… » le taquina t-elle.

« Exactement, répliqua Draco, rentrant dans son jeu. Et tu sais ce que font les mecs comme moi pour réchauffer les filles ? »

Hermione trouvait étrange qu'ils parlent normalement, comme deux amis. Elle appréciait. Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête. Alors, et avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Elle ne réagit pas, ne réagissait plus, et se surprit même à ne pas rompre ce baiser volé, de l'approfondir même. Il avait posé ses mains sur son visage et elle s'était instinctivement rapprochée de lui, de la chaleur qu'il émanait.

« Tu dois reconnaître que c'est assez efficace… »

Il avait raison, un baiser –ou peut être un baiser de Draco Malefoy- réchauffait bien plus qu'un gros manteau. Mais le sérieux et la suffisance de Draco à ce moment là empêchèrent Hermione de garder le sien. Elle se mit à rire, de son rire cristallin qui à son tour, le réchauffèrent, l'espace d'un instant.

« Je dois y'aller, il se fait tard… »

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Sans doute d'avoir cette étrange impression de trahir Harry, ou tout simplement d'avoir pris plaisir à ce baiser. Elle se leva, le remercia d'un sourire et partit. Elle rentra au château, dans sa chambre, et malgré le sommeil ne parvint à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Hermione dû rejoindre le train. Elle n'était pas triste, mais nostalgique ; resté au château, Harry allait lui manquer, et à ce moment là, elle se promit de lui faire la surprise de le rejoindre quelques jours plus tard. Elle était arrivée un matin, et avait trouvé Harry dans leur salle commune, plongé dans un livre de métamorphose, qui n'avait pas l'air passionnant. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'était approchée par derrière, et avait déposé un cadeau sur la table, ponctué d'un « je crois que le Père Noël s'est trompé, je ne suis pas fan de quidditch … ». Quand il s'était tourné vers elle, elle avait changé de côté, et attendant qu'il se tourne de nouveau pour pouvoir l'embrasser par surprise, elle s'était contenté d'un « joyeux noël mon chéri ! ».

Ils passèrent leur dernière semaine ensemble, puis les cours reprirent tranquillement.

Draco était assis tranquillement quand Hermione entra. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis son retour de vacances, et il lui semblait même qu'ils s'ignoraient. En bonne gryffondor qu'elle était, elle allait vouloir parler, crier, et peut être même l'embrasser. Draco sourit intérieurement.

« Bonjour ! »

… ou peut être pas. Elle semblait d'humeur joyeuse, et n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui crier dessus. Amusé, il en fut presque déçu. Elle s'installa au bout de la table et sortit ses affaires. Mais après quelques minutes, elle leva la tête.

« Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi? »

« Tu es tellement prévisible Granger… » Son ton était détaché, mystérieux.

« Quoi ? Non mais je suis sérieuse Draco. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, et chaque fois que je crois te connaître, tu fais quelque chose d'inattendu, qui remet tout en question.

Comme par exemple le mois dernier, quand Zabinni m'a insulté dans le couloir, pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ? Alors Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peur de perdre des points qui t'a poussé à faire ça ? Parce que s'il ne s'était s'agit que de quelques points, tu aurais pris un immense plaisir à nous en retirer à ton tour… Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?»

« Parce que j'en avais envie ? » répondit Draco, comme s'il elle seule connaissait la réponse.

« Oh je t'en prie, n'essayes pas de me faire croire qu'aider ton prochain est devenu ta principale préoccupation » railla Hermione, sans pour autant s'empêcher de s'adoucir, souriant même légèrement.

« Je te l'ai dit. J'avais une dette envers toi, et je m'en suis acquitté… »

Draco était évasif, et Hermione savait qu'elle n'en apprendrait davantage, pas de cette manière en tout cas.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu invitée à votre fête, avant les vacances ? Pourquoi te montres-tu gentil avec moi ? Ou tout simplement, pourquoi tu m'as embrassée, le soir du bal ? »

Draco l'écoutait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ca te travaille autant que ça de ne pas avoir de devoirs à faire, pour trouver le temps de te prendre la tête sur des détails pareils ? »

« Choisir entre une jupe et un pantalon, ça c'est un détail. Quand un mec qui me déteste m'embrasse, là c'est différent ! »

Il ne répondrait pas, elle le savait très bien. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis opta pour une autre approche. Elle détacha ses cheveux en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire qui laissait deviner la suite des événements. Cette fille était décidément plus que prévisible. Un sourire naquit à son tour sur ses lèvres, et il décida de la laisser faire, voyant jusqu'où elle irait… Hermione s'avança vers la cheminée, et prit deux verres qu'elle remplit à l'aide d'une formule. D'une démarche qu'elle voulait sûre, rejoignit Draco et lui en tendit un.

« Très bien, si je ne peux rien apprendre de toi, acceptes au moins la trêve que je te propose… » sollicita t-elle. Il sourit en guise d'accord, puis porta le verre à ses lèvres, tandis qu'Hermione se contentait de jouer avec le sien.

« Tu ne bois pas ? » s'amusa Draco. Il la vit hésiter, jouer avec le liquide, puis acquiescer et porter à son tour le verre à ses lèvres, luttant visiblement pour ne pas le recracher aussitôt. « Tu sais, reprit Draco, tu n'es pas obligée de boire si tu n'aimes pas ça ; tu n'es pas obligée de boire pour paraître plus sûre de toi, plus détendue, ou même plus sensuelle… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et vit Hermione rougir.

« Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas jouer à être une fille que je ne suis pas. Je n'aime pas l'alcool, déclara t-elle en reposant son verre. Elle retourna vers lui cependant, et lui décrocha un sourire malicieux. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on ne peut pas se voir, passer du temps ensemble, ni même être amis… »

Machinalement, elle joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. C'était cette manie infantile qui la rendait attirante aux yeux de Draco, bien plus que d'essayer d'être une autre, plus sexy, plus sensuelle, comme le faisait n'importe qu'elle fille du collège. Elle l'ignorait, mais c'était de ce simple geste qu'elle aurait pu obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Il en fut soudainement troublé, puis mal à l'aise ; Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il s'agissait de Granger quand même ! Même s'il avait changé, il avait ses limites. Croyant son but atteint, et prise d'une soudaine audace, Hermione s'approcha encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir l'effleurer, sans plus.

« Tu sais, commença t-elle doucement en jouant avec la chemise entrouverte de Draco, je commence à comprendre ce que toutes ces filles trouvent si attirant chez toi... » Elle fit une pause, puis posa à peine sa main sur son torse avant de reprendre.

« Au premier abord, tu es un garçon froid, méprisable et hautain, mais quand on te connais mieux, on découvre peu à peu que tu n'es pas comme ça, et tu peux même te montrer gentil et agréable... Ensuite, poursuivit-elle en remontant sa main lentement vers son visage tout en le regardant avec intensité, au point de le troubler, ensuite en s'approchant de toi... »

Mais il l'interrompit, lui attrapant la main alors qu'elle allait la poser sur sa joue.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Coupée ainsi dans son élan, elle le regard, surpris.

« Tu es trop prévisible Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit... » déclara t-il en souriant. Le charme était rompu.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu savais ce que j'allais faire ? » Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Si elle avait perçut quoique ce soit entre eux, tout ça avait subitement disparu, le charme était vraiment rompu.

« Tu sais, tu as beau être plus intelligente que la moyenne, tu restes une fille... Ne le prends pas mal surtout, s'empresse t-il s'ajouter en la voyant froncer les sourcils. C'est juste que, en tant que fille, si tu ne peux pas obtenir ce que tu veux avec des arguments posés, tu essaieras de le faire avec les sentiments... C'est presque mathématique, et aussi sur que deux et deux font quatre. Et c'est triste à dire, mais quand il s'agit de faire fléchir un mec, vous optez toujours pour la manière la plus simple, mais la plus efficace, soit en faisant appel à vos charmes... Ce qui est loin de nous déplaire, et un succès garanti... Donc pour te répondre, oui, je savais exactement ce que tu allais faire, et même jusqu'où tu allais le faire... »

Hermione avait écouté avec patience, devant admettre qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, à un détail près. Croire la connaître si bien était une grave erreur. Le sachant, et surtout piquée au vif par ses remarques, elle s'approcha et répliqua :

« Jusqu'où j'allais aller... En es tu vraiment sûr ? »

Elle prit appui sur lui, et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa, tout simplement. Ni l'un ni l'autre se semblait réfléchir, ni même mesurer l'étendue de l'erreur qu'ils étaient en train de commettre. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait pour Hermione, c'était de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas si prévisible qu'il le croyait, et pour Draco, c'était simplement de répondre au baiser de la jeune fille, qu'inconsciemment il attendait depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il ne voulait rien faire, et comme elle ne semblait pas regretter, allant même jusqu'à approfondir leur baiser, il prit l'initiative d'entourer sa taille de ses bras, la soutenant. Quitte à monter à l'autre qu'il avait tort, autant en profiter, et prendre un peu de plaisir...

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, qui leur semblèrent ne durer qu'à peine une seconde, Hermione mit fin au baiser, s'éloignant à peine et le regarda, avec tendresse, puis laissa place à une lueur malicieuse, un air de triomphe. Et c'est en ne laissant paraître aucune trace du trouble qui l'agitait, qu'elle lui lança :

« Alors, je suis toujours aussi prévisible ? »

Un large sourire sincère illumina son visage, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, sans attendre de réponse, ni même contempler son triomphe. Draco, de son côté, resta immobile un long moment, ne semblant pas réagir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait gagné, l'avait bluffé, et tout ceci, à défaut de lui clouer le bec sur ces idées préconçues sur les filles, n'avait fait qu'éveiller en lui des sentiments nouveaux. L'intrigue. Le doute. Le chamboulement de ces certitudes, et la remise en question. Cette fille qu'il croyait connaître s'avérait être une rivale de jeu ; elle était intrigante, et son caractère soupe au lait ne la rendait que plus sexy et attirante. Ne jamais savoir comment elle pouvait réagir allait consister en un défi quotidien ; aussi bien pour la comprendre, que la surprendre, que la contrer, tout simplement. Elle voulait jouer, elle allait trouve son maître... Finalement, cette année n'allait peut être pas finir si mal que ça...

« Bonsoir mon cœur… »

Après avoir quitté Draco, Hermione avait rejoint Harry sur l'un des fauteuils de leur salle commune, au coin du feu. Elle adorait passer du temps ainsi, même si ce n'était plus vraiment 'chez elle'. Le soir le plus souvent, ou quand Harry n'avait pas entraînement et qu'elle le trouvait assis là, elle venait se blottir contre lui, et y trouvait le réconfort et la sécurité dont elle avait besoin. Elle posait sa tête contre son torse et jouait avec sa main tandis qu'il l'enlaçait de l'autre.

« Bonsoir gente demoiselle… Dîtes moi, qu'est ce qui peut bien amener notre préfète en chef ici bas ? »

Hermione sourit, et s'installa face à lui, assise sur ses genoux et passa une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille.

« Oh, je ne sais pas trop, elle avait sans doute un moment de libre, ou quelqu'un à voir… D'ailleurs, tu le connais peut être, il est assez grand, plutôt beau gosse, le regard mystérieux, plein de charme, très doué pour le quidditch, expliqua t-elle, puis elle se rapprochant : mais entre nous, il n'est pas très courageux, plutôt mauvais élève, et la délaisse un peu trop souvent… Pff, y'a vraiment des gens qui ne se rende pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont… »

Elle avait presque murmuré sa dernière phrase, ponctuée d'un sourire malicieux. Puis, elle lui avait déposé un léger baiser au creux du cou, et remonter lentement le long de sa joue, parsemant milles baisers, puis se stoppa net en arrivant aux coins des lèvres. Elle se recula et demanda :

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Sans perdre son sang froid, mais amusé de ce petit jeu, Harry se redressa légèrement, la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, comme on le ferait avec un enfant, puis pivotant, la posa la où il était assis. Il s'appuya sur chaque bras du fauteuil et s'approcha tout près d'elle.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi… » Il marqua une pause, puis ajouta « elle sort avec le capitaine des gryffondors, sans doute le meilleur joueur de toute l'école, adulé de tous, un mec 'plutôt beau gosse' avec qui toutes les filles rêvent de sortir, et elle trouvent encore le moyen de passer plus de temps pour un job des plus ennuyeux, alors qu'elle pourrait le passer avec lui… Alors oui, tu as raison, certaines personnes ne se rendent vraiment pas compte de la chance qu'elles ont… »

Cette fois ci, bien plus qu'un sourire, Hermione éclata de rire, de son rire cristallin qui le faisait fondre. Elle lui attrapa la cravate et l'attira à elle, l'embrassant comme elle en rêver depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte. Par envie ou culpabilité, elle n'aurait su le dire. Avec ferveur et enthousiaste, elle profita de cet instant romantique ; sans rompre le contact, elle se releva, et debout sur le fauteuil, semblait bien plus grande que lui.

« Prends moi dans tes bras… » Elle s'était éloignée l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de formuler sa demande, et avait reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il s'exécuta, la souleva un peu et elle enroula ses jambes autours de lui. « Et si on montait dans ta chambre, pour être un peu plus tranquille… », proposa Hermione, en lui déposant un baiser suggestif dans le cou, puis un autre et encore un autre…

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais l'intervention de Dean et d'autres élèves l'en empêcha.

« Tu viens Harry, on va être en retard, on a entraînement, tu te rappelles ? On vous dérange peut être remarque… » s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant Hermione.

« Non c'est bon, on avait presque fini de toute façon » répondit-elle, une lueur de tristesse lui traversant le regard, et qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

« C'est vrai, ajouta Harry, on avait _presque_ fini. Et pour être franc je comptais la poursuivre un peu plus _au calme,_ donc pour cette fois, vous vous passerez de moi les gars. Vous faîtes comme d'habitude, et axez sur la défense, sans forcer. Je vous verrai demain pour voir ce que ça a donné, ok ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise. Même carrément étonnée. Il n'avait jamais raté un seul de ses entraînements, et il le faisait là, maintenant, et pour elle…

« Tout ça c'est terminé, déclara t-il comme pour répondre à ses questions muettes. Je te l'ai dit, le plus important, c'est toi. Ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans moi, alors que moi… Moi sans toi, je suis perdu. Je n'ai pas pu passer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu avec Ron, je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs avec toi… »

« Tu as raison, j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'espère bien que tu m'aimes, s'exclama t-il en s'écartant ; j'ai quand même laissé tomber un entraînement de quidditch rien que pour toi, tu te rends compte ? »

Elle fit mine de s'offusquer, lui donnant une légère claque sur la joue en le traitant d'idiot, puis elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

Le week-end prit fin, et une nouvelle semaine commença, apportant une nouvelle vague de froid et de neige, qui enthousiasmait les plus jeunes, ravis à la perspective de mémorables batailles de boules de neige, mais qui désolait leurs aînés, frustrés de devoir interrompre leur entraînements et matchs de quidditch. Ce fut le cas d'Harry qui malgré ses efforts et ses bonnes résolutions, avait toujours un peu de mal à s'éloigner de ce sport. Ce fut aussi le cas de Draco, ce qui enchantait Hermione à qui leur fragile et nouvelle amitié manquait parfois. C'est donc dans le but d'y remédier qu'elle alla le trouver dans sa chambre. Elle frappa, mais personne ne répondit, et elle vit la porte entrouverte. Après une certaine hésitation, et un regard inutile autours d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule, elle poussa timidement la porte et entra. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, mais sa curiosité et son penchant pour l'interdit rendait cette intrusion assez excitante. Elle fit le tour de la chambre, s'attarda sur des photos, des objets, des trophées, mais davantage sur une sorte de vase décoré, peint très finement, pas plus grand qu'un verre.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois la bienvenue ici… »

De surprise, Hermione sursauta et lâcha son trésor qui se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Elle était prise sur le fait, et n'osait le regarder en face. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit aussitôt. Zabini.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! se défendit-elle d'une voix ferme. Tu n'es pas autorisé à rentrer ici, et je te conseille de partir avant que… »

« Avant que quoi ? l'interrompit-il. Tu n'es pas chez toi non plus au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis sûr que Draco sera ravi de savoir que la Sang-de-Bourbe fouille dans ses affaires… »

« Je t'interdis de me traiter ainsi ! s'écria Hermione, les joues rosies de colère. ET je retire 50pts à Serpentard pour insultes. Maintenant, ajouta t-elle en s'avança vers lui, je te conseille de dégager d'ici, avant que j'appelle le directeur… »

Elle voulut passer, mais il lui barra le chemin de son bras. L'occasion était trop belle.

« Non, reste là, puisque tu as l'air de t'y plaire, on va jouer un peu… »

Dans quoi s'était-elle encore fourrée ? ET qu'entendait-il par « jouer un peu » ? Elle essaya de passer de nouveau, mais il la repoussa, et avec force, la rejeta en arrière. Elle tomba sur le lit, et se releva aussitôt, mais il l'a devança et se maintenant près d'elle, la bloqua sur le lit, lui tenant fermement les bras près de sa tête.

« Lâches moi, tu me fais mal ! Je t'interdis de me toucher, tu m'entends ! »

Son ton était ferme mais sa voix tremblante trahissait son angoisse. ET de la voir si vulnérable ne faisait que réconforter le serpentard dans son idée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste jouer un peu, histoire que tu comprennes… »

Elle attendit la suite, mais sa voix s'était évanouie alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou, diminuant de ce fait son emprise sur elle. Elle en profita, et lui asséna un coup de genou qui le plia de douleur. « Sale garce ! » siffla t-il en la retenant alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper. Il la rallongea de force et cette fois ci, se plaça sur elle, lui bloquant les jambes et ainsi toute tentative de s'échapper.

« T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite traînée ! » s'écria t-il alors qu'elle se débattait.

Instinctivement, et ce qu'il regretta aussitôt, il la gifla. Il voulait lui montrait, la rapprocher de Draco mais là, il allait trop loin. Pour une fois qu'il voulait juste aider, il y mettait un peu trop d'ardeur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il était, et se détestait pour se montrer si impuissante. Et elle détestait Draco pour n'être jamais là quand il le fallait, et pour avoir des amis aussi tordus. Mais tout à coup, ses craintes s'évanouirent, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Draco rentrait, elle était sauvée.

« Tu vas le regretter… » ne put-elle s'empêcher de l'avertir, un sourire naissant.

« Ferme la ! » répliqua t-il en resserrant son emprise sur elle. Lui aussi avait entendu Draco, et lui aussi savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, d'autant plus depuis que son préfet trouvait son homologue à son goût.

« Lâche moi ! »

Il la fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Draco rentrait enfin chez lui, après plus d'une heure à supporter Parkinson lui exposant ses beaux projets d'avenir avec lui, depuis qu'elle avait eu la joie d'apprendre l'existence d'une alliance entre leurs deux familles. Dix minutes de plus et Draco aurait tué la futur, ou plutôt ex futur mariée, car il s'était juré au bout de trois minutes de se lancer lui-même l'avada kedrava si cette union parvenait à être célébrée. Il défit sa cape et entendit un bruit étrange. Se tournant, il vit la porte de sa chambre ouverte, et s'approcha. Du pas, il vit son ami, allongé sur son lit, en charmante compagnie vu d'ici. Il sourit malgré lui, puis percuta qu'il s'agissait de SA chambre, et qu'il n'avait pas à y venir comme bon lui semblait et encore moins y amener ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il se renfrogna.

« Zabini, non pas que je désapprouves tes petites escapades noct… »

Il s'arrêta net. En entendant son nom, le serpentard s'était redressé et tourné vers lui, dévoilant ainsi à Draco sa dernière 'conquête'. Quand il reconnut Hermione, Draco sentit une colère l'envahir, tandis qu'Hermione, profitant de cette interruption, se dégagea de l'emprise du serpentard et s'enfuit en courant, sans un regard vers Draco. Il remarqua toutefois qu'elle semblait perturbée et émue, mais pas comme le serait une conquête d'un soir. Et elle pleurait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Non mais t'es malade Blaise, qu'est ce qui te prend ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse et s'était aussitôt enfermée dans sa chambre, se jetant en larmes sur son lit. Elle ne pensait à rien, et n'essayait même pas d'entendre la conversation d'à côté, ni même de connaître la réaction de Draco. Toutefois, elle l'entendait crier, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'emporter autant, même contre elle. Elle espérait que Zabini avait et allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et que Draco lui ferait regretter ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais elle entendit vite la porte se claquer et ferma les yeux, refusant de repenser à tout ça. Doucement, elle s'endormit, sans doute le contre coup du choc.

Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ami et la gryffondor s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre, ni ce qui avait pris au serpentard, ni même pourquoi en le surprenant ainsi, il aurait pu le tuer de ses mains, de colère. Après avoir ordonné à Zabini de partir, il avait voulu voir Hermione, comment elle allait, et peut être apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais après avoir frappé en vain, il la vit endormit, recroquevillée sur son lit. Même avec son maquillage coulé, ses cheveux détachés et ses vêtements négligés, il la trouvait jolie, et elle semblait si fragile qu'aussitôt, il serra les poings à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'était pas rentré. Non mais qu'est ce qu'on son ami avait eu en tête ? Il lui devrait une explication, une fois qu'il serait calmé. Il referma la porte doucement et retourna dans sa chambre. De la musique moldue empruntée à Hermione le détendit un peu, il fit ses devoirs puis épuisé, il se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla doucement, et d'un coup d'œil dehors il vit qu'il faisait encore nuit noir, qu'il pouvait encore dormir un peu. Il rabattit ses couvertures, et ce faisant, il vit une ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se redressa, et la vit, appuyée contre la porte entrouverte, à l'observer.

« Je ne pensais pas que te revoir ici avant un moment… » déclara t-il encore endormi.

« J'avais envie de te voir… et j'arrivais pas à dormir… »

Draco se redressa complètement.

« Tu veux venir t'allonger ? » proposa t-il. Il fut surpris de s'entendre lui proposer ça, mais fut encore plus surpris de la voir acquiescer et s'approcher doucement. Il ouvrit la couverture et elle se glissa dans son lit, maladroitement. Il la devinait mal à l'aise, assise là, dans son lit, loin de lui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques rien avec moi… », la rassura t-il, se rallongeant et l'attirant contre lui, doucement, sans la forcer. « Approches toi… », et aussitôt elle se blottit contre son épaule, posant sa main sur son torse. Elle n'avait pas peur, et se sentait étrangement en sécurité, bien qu'abandonnée dans les bras d'un mec qu'elle ne connaissait à peine. Elle se sentait si bien, et pourtant, si mal à la fois.

« Je suis désolé, pour Zabini. Tu sais, je le connais depuis longtemps, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris… Ce n'est peut être pas la personne la plus sympa, mais ce n'est pas du tout son genre de faire ça…»

Il se tut. Sans dire un mot, elle s'était mise à pleurer et blottie davantage contre Draco. Il enroula ses bras autours d'elle et resserra son étreinte, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il luttait contre la fatigue, mais refusait de s'endormir.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Draco alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui.

« Oui… excuses moi de t'embêter, mais j'arrivais plus à dormir, et… »

« C'est rien, au contraire… Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies confiance en moi, malgré ce que je suis… »

C'était à son tour de se sentir honteux, son bras marqué autours d'Hermione. Il le retira. « Non… », murmura t-elle aussitôt en lui prenant la main, et en replaçant son bras autours d'elle. Elle se tourna, et se mit sur le ventre, pour faire face à Draco.

« On n'a jamais reparlé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir… » commença t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« … et de la fois d'avant, ni celle du soir où… »

« T'as raison, y'a eu beaucoup trop d'autre fois ! sourit Hermione. Tu crois que c'est une erreur ? », ajouta t-elle plus sérieusement.

« J'en sais rien…Mais je pense que c'est seulement parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, rien à comprendre. Dans le feu de l'action on s'est pris au jeu, nan ? Ca ne signifie rien… » Il mentait, mais Hermione l'ignorait, et sa réponse la blessa.

« C'est bizarre, répliqua t-elle. Ca m'est égale aussi, ça ne représentait rien pour moi. Pourtant, je suis sûre de trois choses. J'aime Harry, sincèrement, je tiens à lui et me refuses à le perdre. Et en même temps, j'aime être avec toi, sans pour autant être amoureuse ni quoi ce soit… »

« Et la troisième ? » questionna Draco alors qu'elle s'était tût, se contentant de le fixer.

« Depuis une semaine, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose… »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, semblant hésiter, ou lutter intérieurement, et ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Draco lui demanda ce à quoi elle n'arrêtait pas de penser. Elle se redressa alors, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et murmura « ça… », avant de l'embrasser, bien plus tendrement que la première fois. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser et glissa même sa main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près de lui. Le baiser s'intensifia, à l'initiative d'Hermione qui glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco. Mais après de longues minutes, il se fit violence et l'éloigna légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? Tu viens de dire que… »

« Je sais ce que je viens de dire, et je le maintiens. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis attirée par toi. Alors peut être qu'en étant avec toi ce soir, je te sortirai de ma tête, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, résuma Hermione. Ca ne t'engage à rien, et moi pareil, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter, au prix d'un grand effort pour s'éloigner de nouveau. J'ai envie d'être avec toi ce soir, c'est tout. Reste à savoir ce que toi tu veux… »

En guise de réponse, Draco l'embrassa avec douceur et la fit rouler sous lui, la retenant d'un bras. Il lui effleura le visage du revers de la main, sans la quitter des yeux, qu'elle ferma pour apprécier d'avantage ce geste tendre.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda t-il une dernière fois.

Elle répondit que oui et captura ses lèvres, approfondissant leur baiser, et baladant ses mains sur le torse nu de Draco. Mais il la sentait ailleurs, retenue, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Sans un mot, se dégagea et se leva.

« Que fais tu ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« Pas ici… » se contenta t-il de murmurer en lui tendant une main qu'elle prit aussitôt. Elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante d'avoir su lire en elle son trouble. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la chambre et entrèrent dans celle d'Hermione.

« Tu te sentirais mieux ici, dans ta chambre ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais acquiesça, et sans lâcher sa main, ouvrit ses draps et si glissa. Il la suivit et tendrement reprit possession de ses lèvres, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, faisant naître en elle toutes sortes d'émotions. Elle se détendait, et appréciait même un peu trop à son goût ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple expérience. Mais soudain, il se dégagea et s'allongea à côté d'elle, se tenant le bras, plié de douleur. Ses traits étaient tirés, et il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement, ni même pourquoi il semblait avoir si mal, lui posa mille questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, passant la main sur son front devenu brûlant puis lui caressa la joue, le cou et le torse, et recommença, espérant l'apaiser un peu.

« Il t'appelle, c'est ça ? » osa t-elle demander, inquiète d'aborder ce sujet qu'ils s'efforçaient d'éviter jusque là. Il acquiesça.

Elle n'avait jamais été confronté à cela, et n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi douloureux. Elle se concentra un instant puis essaya tous les sorts de guérisons qu'elle connaissait, en vain.

« Ca ne sert à rien, grimaça Draco. J'ai déjà essayé de nombreux sorts, y compris de magie noire, mais rien n'y fait. Le seul moyen pour que cela passe, c'est d'y aller. Il m'appelle, il a besoin de moi, et ça n'arrêtera pas… »

« Alors vas-y… », répondit t-elle à contre cœur, refusant de le voir partir, surtout là bas.

« Je ne peux pas ! siffla Draco. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il m'appelle sans que je vienne, il voudra que je lui rende des comptes, que je lui explique… »

Il s'était redressé, assis dans son lit, se pressant le bras contre son torse, le poing serré.

« Alors n'y vas pas… Je reste avec toi, il finira bien par te laisser tranquille, et la douleur s'atténuera… ».

Tout semblait si simple quand elle en parlait, et sans le vouloir, Draco sentit la colère l'envahir : elle n'y connaissait rien, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait endurer ! Mais il se contint et prit sur lui. En ce moment, il avait besoin d'elle, et ne voulait pas la blesser, alors il se tut, attendant patiemment, impuissant. Elle chercha son regard, et quand elle y parvint, elle le vit brillant, triste. Il souffrait, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. A quoi cela lui servait d'être une Miss Je Sais Tout si elle ignorait comme apaiser ses amis ? Elle se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras ; lovée contre lui, sa tête nichée au creux du cou, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, le serrer contre lui, aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Un peu de tendresse, de réconfort et de chaleur, voilà en quoi elle pouvait lui être utile. Il semblait s'apaiser à son contact, se détendre. Puis elle s'éloigna et lui pris le bras. Elle traça le contour de la marque, ce qui les fit frémir tout les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard, à nouveau, puis elle posa ses lèvres sur son bras, qu'elle parsema de baisers, y compris autours puis finalement sur la marque elle-même. Il éprouvait une reconnaissance mêlée d'admiration envers elle, pour ce qu'elle osait faire, alors qu'il se dégoûtait chaque jour d'avantage pour arborer cette marque.

Aussitôt, il sentit la douleur s'atténuer, ou la tendresse d'Hermione prenait simplement le dessus sur ses émotions, devenant plus intenses et plus fortes que l'appel de Voldemort. Elle continua pendant un moment de prodiguer son 'soin', puis remonta doucement vers son épaule, son cou puis ses lèvres. Elle pris son bras, le replia sur son torse et vint se blottir contre lui, enveloppant son bras. Elle était assise sur lui, une jambe de chaque coté de sa taille, ses bras autours de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, sans rien dire, sans rien faire mis à part attendre et profiter l'un de l'autre…

Quand le jour se leva, la douleur avait disparu, et Hermione s'était endormie dans ses bras. Draco voulut se lever et rejoindre sa chambre avant qu'elle ne se rendre compte d'elle-même de son erreur, mais elle se réveilla doucement.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-elle en s'allongeant.

« Mieux, grâce à toi… »

S'il elle avait gardé les yeux ouverts, elle l'aurait vu serein et apaisé, mais avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus, il s'allongea à son tour et à demie consciente, elle se rapprocha et se lova contre lui. Elle se rendormit aussitôt, suivi de près par Draco. Le château se réveillait doucement, et chacun commençait à vaquer à ses occupations. Mais tout cela était bien loin de nos deux préfets…

Quelques jours avaient passé, et en ce jeudi matin, Harry regardait le grand sablier consentir à ce que quelques grains de sable s'échappent de l'un des récipients pour rejoindre le second. Un cours de potion, en lui-même, n'avait rien de passionnant. Mais un cours de potion, avec un prof que vous détestez et qui vous le rend bien n'arrange en rien les choses. Alors si en plus de tous ça, vous êtes seul, sans vos amis, qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? C'était la question que se posait Harry en mélangeant sans grande conviction une potion qui aurait dû être pourpre depuis trois minutes, mais qui s'entêtait à rester vert kaki.

Il trouvait le temps long, bien trop long, et il se sentait seul. Sans Ron, leur trio infernal n'avait plus lieu d'être, et était devenu tout juste un duo amoureux. Ce n'était déjà pas facile, mais depuis qu'Hermione jouait les femmes invisibles, Harry se sentait vraiment seul. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix criarde de Rogue. Il sursauta d'un coup, et s'aperçu par la même que le pauvre élève à s'attirer les foudres de Rogue n'était autre qu'Hermione, qui venait d'entrer, et qui venait d'écoper de deux heures de retenue pour absence injustifiée. Harry la dévisagea, surpris, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue. Réflexion faîte, si, il y avait pire : voir sa copine arriver avec presque une heure de retard, y gagner deux heures de retenue, et suivie de près par son pire ennemi, qui obtint tout au pire un sourire crispé de son professeur et cinq malheureux points retirés à sa maison.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui avait pris place à côté de lui, et voulu lui parler, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire, visiblement énervée et essayant de rattraper son retard. Elle lui glissa toutefois un mot, l'informant qu'elle voulait lui parler, le soir après le dernier cours, que c'était important, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici là. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours prit fin, et Harry eut à peine le temps de l'interpeller qu'Hermione avait déjà filé. Potion étant leur dernier cours de la matinée, il décida de monter dans son dortoir, faute de mieux.

Dehors, il faisait toujours aussi froid, et c'est avec tristesse qu'Harry regardait la neige s'entêter à tomber, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme il le faisait si souvent, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était frustré, frustré et en colère, contre tout ; contre la neige qui l'empêcher d'aller se défouler sur son balai, contre Ron pour l'avoir abandonné, contre Voldemort pour lui avoir volé ses parents et son parrain, contre Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas se soucier des plans de Voldemort, et sans le vouloir, contre Hermione qui, après Ron, semblait l'abandonner à son tour, malgré leurs discussions des jours passés. Il resta là, appuyé contre la fenêtre à réfléchir à tout ce qui le tracassait. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, et quand il regarda sa montre, l'heure du déjeuner était passé. Il rajouta cette énième déception à sa liste et pris son sac de cours. Métamorphoses, puis défenses contre les forces du Mal… Au moins, l'après midi allait passer vite, ces cours n'étaient pas les plus ennuyeux.

Mais il déchanta vite. Impatient de voir Hermione, il vit les minutes défiler une à une, comme pour le narguer et ôter toute joie, même infime, comme passer du temps avec sa copine. Puis 16h arriva enfin. A peine le cours terminé, il prit ses affaires et sortit. Il lui rester encore vingt minutes avant de retrouver Hermione, alors il décida d'aller voir Dobby aux cuisines et de trouver quelque chose à grignoter.

En chemin, il croisa un groupe de serpentard, dont Zabini. Après Rogue, et bien sûr Malefoy, Zabini devait être le troisième serpentard qu'Harry détestait le plus. Passant près de lui, comme un flash leur dernière rencontre lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que la façon dont il avait traité Hermione. Cette fois ci, libre de ses actes, la colère l'envahit de nouveau. Il s'arrêta.

« Zabini ! » l'interpella t-il en se retournant.

« Potter, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de jouer, alors dégage ! » répliqua t-il en s'arrêtant toutefois.

« Oh, tu n'as pas envie de jouer… Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui me semblait, quand il s'agissait de t'en prendre à une fille, lâchement qui plus est ! » siffla Harry en s'approchant de lui.

« Alors ça y'es, la petite sang de bourbe est allée se plaindre au survivant, elle… »

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, que le poing d'Harry venait de s'abattre sur lui.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas la toucher, tu aurais dû m'écouter ! Et je te défends de l'appeler ainsi, tu vaux bien moins qu'elle, quand bien même elle n'aurait aucun pouvoir ! »

L'occasion était trop belle, et Zabini prit la perche qu'Harry lui tendait. S'il voulait gagner son pari, Draco devait sortir avec Granger, mais pour cela, il lui restait encore un obstacle, et de taille.

« Un conseil Potter, l'avisa le serpentard une fois relevé, se massant la mâchoire : si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas les chevaliers servants pour une traînée qui passe autant de temps avec ton ennemi…. »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de ramasser son sac et de rejoindre le groupe d'élèves qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« De quoi tu parles Zabini ? » s'écria Harry, confus.

« Demande plutôt à ta chère Sang de Bourbe… » répondit-il, sans même se retourner. Il approchait du but, à peine un mois après ce stupide pari. C'était trop facile.

à suivre...

comment va réagir Harry, qui va t-il croire, et où en sont Dr/Her, tout ca, on le saura dimanche ! bonne fin de semaine a ts !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Soudain, Harry se rappela ce qu'il faisait ici. Hermione lui avait donné rendez vous… Non, impossible, Hermione détestait bien trop Malefoy pour ne serait-ce se lier d'amitié avec lui. Il aimait Hermione, et avait confiance en elle, jamais elle ne ferait ça ; Harry se mit à rire, se trouvant idiot d'avoir pu accorder une quelconque crédibilité à une histoire aussi absurde. Mais un détail lui revint en tête. Le cours de potion… Hermione était arrivée très en retard, ainsi que Malefoy. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait assisté au cours de botanique le matin. De plus, il voyait de moins en moins Hermione ces temps ci, à cause des ses devoirs de préfète… Devoirs qu'elle partageait avec… Malefoy ! Non, il devait y avoir une erreur dans l'énoncé. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà en retard, qu'Hermione devait l'attendre.

Et en effet, quand il arriva en haut de la tour, elle était déjà là, emmitouflée dans son écharpe et son bonnet aux couleurs gryffondor. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita dans ses bras, l'embrassa, mais fut surprise de sa raideur. Il était froid, mais la neige n'y était absolument pour rien…

« De quoi voulais tu me parler ? » commença Harry, contenant comme il pouvait sa colère naissante.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es en colère ? »

Hermione lui avait dit cela sur un ton de reproche. Il lui avait manqué et elle était impatiente de le voir, et de lui faire part de ses découvertes, mais il ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme.

« Je t'écoute, poursuivit Harry, ignorant sa remarque. De quoi voulais tu me parler ? »

« De Malefoy », consentit Hermione.

« Alors il disait donc vrai… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Zabini ! éclata Harry qui ne parvenait à contenir davantage sa colère. Il est venu me voir, et ma raconté pleins de choses intéressantes, sur toi et Malefoy entre autres… »

« Je t'en prie, tu ne vas quand même pas croire quelqu'un qui te déteste autant, et qui serait prêt à inventer n'importe quoi pour te faire souffrir ! » s'emporta à son tour Hermione.

« Très bien, alors tu ne passes aucun moments avec Malefoy, et tu n'as jamais passé la nuit avec lui ? »

Harry était furieux, Hermione le sentait, rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, il avait en partie raison, même complètement. Mais quoi qu'elle dise, ça jouerait contre elle, et ne ferait que croître les doutes d'Harry. Alors elle baissa les yeux, cherchant en vain une explication crédible.

« Je crois que j'ai ma réponse… », déclara Harry, déçu, sa voix ayant perdu toute trace de colère. Il la regarda un bref instant, interdit, puis fit demi-tour.

« Attends ! le rattrapa t-elle. Elle lui prit le bras et le força à se retourner. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu dois me croire… »

« Mais comment veux tu que je te croies ? Tu m'as trahis, tu flirtes avec l'ennemi ! » s'emporta Harry de nouveau.

« Ne parles pas comme ça, je croirais entendre Ron ! »

« Ne le mêle pas à ca ! ET vu ce qui se passe, je préfère encore le savoir mort plutôt que de devoir assister à ca ! »

Hermione le regarda avec effroi, les mots avait dépassé sa pensée, mais il était tellement en colère qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Seule la gifle d'Hermione semblait le ramener sur terre.

« Comment oses-tu dire cela ?Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et tu ne cherches même pas à le savoir ! Tu crois que je t'ai trahi, mais tu as plus confiance en un ennemi qu'en moi, tu trouves ça normal ? Tu ne me laisses même pas l'occasion de me justifier ! Ron lui avait fini par comprendre, toi nan.»

« C'était différent ! Et ca l'est encore aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu as raison, tout est différent… Ron est mort à cause de ton combat. Et vu comment tu réagis, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi ! Voldemort aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, et il ne m'aurait pas pris ceux que j'aime ! » s'écria Hermione, des larmes plus de colère que de tristesse coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne lui jeta pas même un dernier regard, de reproche ou de regret, et s'enfuit.

Harry resta de longues minutes seul, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Trop de choses s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas suivi la moitié de leur dispute. Il descendit à son tour, et sortit du château.

Hermione descendait les marches si vite qu'elle devait se retenir à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Mais peut importait, elle avait si mal que se blesser ou mourir n'aurait qu'aider à résoudre ses problèmes. Elle avançait, si vite et si troublée qu'elle ne regardait pas devant elle et se heurta de plein fouet à un élève. Elle s'excusa mais il était déjà parti. Elle s'appuya alors contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas tout ça. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et sanglota de plus belle.

« Qui que ce soit, s'il te fait pleurer alors il ne doit pas en valoir la peine… »

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu acier de Draco qui lui tendait la main. Elle la prit.

« Ce n'est pas moi j'espère ? », plaisanta t-il, ce qui lui valut un sourire sincère. Il l'attira contre lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras. « Allez viens, je te ramène… »

Presque une heure aura été nécessaire pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer, assise dans son fauteuil rouge face à Draco, se calme et lui explique sa dispute avec Harry. Et Draco se mit à le détester encore plus, pour une nouvelle raison : Hermione. Elle était à lui et il ne prenait même pas soin d'elle…

Dans la soirée, après avoir dormi quelques heures Hermione repensa à la situation, et regretta ses paroles. Elle devait aller le voir, lui dire à quel point elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi dure envers lui, et lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui et l'aimait. Alors, et contre l'avis de Draco, elle sortit et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle y entra sans aucune difficulté, et put même monter dans le dortoir des garçons, mais fut déçue de n'y trouver Harry. Elle demanda à Neville, Dean, eut un pincement au cœur en se tournant vers le lit vide de Ron, et s'assit. Il n'était pas là, vu la neige qu'il tombait il n'était pas dehors, et c'est inquiète qu'elle regarda la carte des maraudeurs, en prenant sur elle pour énoncer la formule. Soudain, la panique l'envahit, il n'était pas là, il n'était nulle part dans le château ! Elle replia rapidement la carte et retourna en courant vers ses appartements.

« Il n'est pas là ! » s'écria t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Draco.

« Qui n'est pas là ? »

« Harry ! Il, il n'est pas dans sa chambre, ni dehors, ni nulle part dans le château ! »

Draco la devinait complètement affolée, alors il la prit dans ses bras, plus pour la ressaisir que pour la réconforter.

« Calme toi ! » lui ordonna t-il. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer, il est forcément quelques parts, tu… »

« Mais non ! Il n'est nulle part, la carte ne se trompe jamais ! »

Draco ne s'enquit même pas de savoir de quelle carte elle parlait, et la crut, tout simplement. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

« Alors on doit aller trouver Dumbledore, lui saura quoi faire. Vas-y, je t'attends ici… » Répondit-il, en lui tendant sa cape et déposant une baiser sur son front. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit aussitôt.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore , s'écriait Hermione en frappant contre la porte, en vain. Quelle idée stupide de changer de mot de passe aussi souvent. Professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Miss Granger ? Mais enfin que se passe t-il ici ? » déclara soudainement la voix, non de son professeur, mais de sa directrice.

« Il a disparu ! »

« Qui a disparu ? Allons Miss Granger, calmer vous, vous… »

« Harry ! L'interrompit la gryffondor, se montrant pour la première fois irrespectueuse. Il n'est nulle part au château, j'ai vérifié avec la carte… »

« Très bien. Commencez par vous calmer, et expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé… »

« Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, sanglota Hermione. On s'est disputé, et je lui ai dit des choses horrible professeur… J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, ou qu'il aille trouver Voldemort… »

«Ecoutez Miss Granger, je pense que vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue, mais ne vous inquiétiez pas, nous ferons le nécessaire… »

« Mais je… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais miss Granger », répliqua la directrice, d'un ton sec et autoritaire, qui dissuada Hermione d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Elle baissa les yeux, promit de ne pas intervenir, et retourna vers ses appartements. Mais à peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle échafaudait un plan pour sortir d'ici et retrouver Harry, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Ils ne savaient rien, ne pourraient rien faire, parce que personne ne le connaissait aussi bien qu'elle, non, personne. Avec Ron, ils formaient un trio exceptionnel, que rien ne pouvait détruire ; chacun connaissait tout des deux autres, certes des détails futiles et insignifiants, mais leur amitié était fusionnelle, bien plus qu'amicale. Hermione tournait en rond, comme le lion en cage qu'elle était. Ils étaient trop stupides, jamais ils ne le retrouveraient, ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de la carte, des passages secrets, des… Elle s'arrêta net, et Draco, qui restait silencieux depuis son retour, s'approcha.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais où le trouver ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! s'écria t-elle, avec un large sourire de soulagement, plus pour elle-même qu'en réponse à Draco. Quelle idiote, j'aurais du m'en souvenir ! Le saule cogneur ! »

« Le saule cogneur ? », s'étonna Draco.

Elle se tourna vers lui et retrouva son calme, et de son ton de miss Je Sais Tout, elle expliqua.

« Harry possède une carte du château qui permet de situer chaque élève ou professeur de poudlard, ainsi que les passages secrets qui conduisent hors du château. Et en troisième année, on en a découvert un, qui mène à la cabane hurlante, à Pré-au-lard. Harry y allait souvent, pour retrouver Sirius, en cachette. Il doit être là-bas, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Très bien, alors allons-y » s'exclama Draco, bien que peu rassuré de devoir se rendre dans cette cabane hantée.

« Non, je dois y'aller seule… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, tu ne peux pas y aller seule, tu ignores ce qu'il y a là bas… » Draco s'inquiétait pour elle, il faisait nuit, et cet endroit était tout sauf chaleureux. Hermione, plus calme et soulagée trouva même la force de s'amuser de la situation. Il ne la connaissait vraiment pas, et la prenait pour une petite fille fragile.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre, le rassura t-elle. ET puis, je connais le chemin par cœur, il n'y a aucun danger. Tout est de ma faute, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti, alors c'est à moi de le retrouver… Je ne veux pas le perdre… » ajouta t-elle la voix tremblante, réalisant.

Malgré la pointe de jalousie qu'il éprouvait toujours en pensant à Harry, Draco la prit dans ses bras et lui promis que tout irait bien, qu'elle le retrouverait et que tout s'arrangerait. Elle le remercia, l'embrassa sur la joue et prit sa baguette. Alors qu'elle sortait, Draco la retint et lui passa sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle sourit puis sortit.

Le chemin semblait à Hermione durer des kilomètres, puis enfin, elle aperçut de la lumière : elle était proche. Elle soupira, soulagée, puis parcourut les derniers mètres, à tâtons et sans faire de bruit. Arrivée à la dernière marche de l'escalier, la porte entrouverte lui laissa voir un Harry endormi, qui paraissait si vulnérable en cet instant qu'Hermione s'en voulut. Il avait un tel poids sur les épaules, qu'aucun élève, aucun être humain ne devrait avoir à porter. Et elle, qui devait l'aider et le soutenir ne faisait que l'enfoncer, le dénigrer. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, restant de longues minutes à l'observer. Elle lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts, l'effleurant à peine. Il dormait si profondément, et semblait si paisible qu'elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle était rassurée, elle savait où il était ; elle lui devait bien de le laisser se reposer, et d'oublier pendant quelques heures qui il était. Alors elle se releva et aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue, elle fit marche arrière.

« Attends… »

Hermione se figea aussitôt, et se retourna. Harry était sur le dos, les yeux ouverts et en appui sur les coudes. Il semblait si sérieux…

« Reste… »

Elle avait tellement souhaité qu'il lui dise ça qu'elle se précipita. Une fois au bord, elle grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea progressivement sur lui. Il lui enserra la taille et elle se blottit contre lui, lui embrassant le cou, les lèvres, le visage. Il répondait à chacun de ses baisers avec le même enthousiasme, la même fièvre puis se reprit vite, la prit par les épaules et la recula légèrement.

« Je peux pas… »

Elle le regarda, refoulant sa tristesse et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il semblait aussi triste qu'elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ; il lui en voulait, et c'était compréhensible, elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments.

« Je comprends… »

« Je suis désolé… tu ferais mieux de partir… »

Elle le regarda encore, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis. En vain. Elle se releva, essuya ses larmes, malgré elle, et fit quelques pas.

« Je préférerais encore mourir plutôt qu'avoir à te perdre… J'ai déjà perdu Ron, ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour… ».

Sans lever les yeux, refusant d'affronter son regard, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et prit le souterrain. Cette nuit la, elle ne rentra pas dans ses appartements, ne rassura ni Draco, ni ses professeurs. Elle énonça le mot de passe et s'engouffra derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle monta les escaliers, déserts à cette heure ci et arriva dans la chambre, s'arrêta, figée devant deux lit. Deux lit qui auraient dû accueillir chacun son élèves, mais deux lits vides. Elle embrassa le creux de sa main et la posa sur le premier lit, puis s'allongea dans le second. La nuit avait été courte, et les premières lueurs d'un nouveau jour apparaissaient.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, le château était déjà en effervescence. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques minutes, le temps de se réveiller complètement, et bougea un peu. Elle se tourna et ouvrit les yeux, puis sursauta.

« Les temps ont bien changé depuis que je suis partie… » lança t-on, amusée.

« Ginny ? »

A suivre…

J'espère que ce chap vs a plu, je vais essayer d'améliorer la suite, pour mieux expliquer pkoi Ginny était partie et pkoi elle revient,c ar apres relecture, c'est mal expliqué. Je mettrais la suite mercredi ! d'ici la bon courage pr les cours, et si vs avez un peu de tps, allez lire mon autre fic ! lol a bientôt xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Wala le chap 10 ! je comptais le mettre plus tot, mais j'ai rajouter des passages, et dc pour que tout coordonne, j'ai du en modifier d'autres, enfon wala, tout ca pour vous donner un chap bcp plus long que les autres, dc vs perdez pas au change ! lol j'espere que ca vs plaira, dsl pour les fan du Dr/Her, mais ce chap est stt axé H/Her.. enjoy !**

**Chapitre 10**

« Ginny ? »

« D'abord Malfoy qui m'annonce que vous êtes amis, puis Harry qui emprunte les passages secrets pour des petites virées nocturnes, et ensuite notre préfète bien sous tout rapport que je retrouve dans le dortoir des garçons, pendant les heures de cours qui plus est… »

Ginny affichait un grand sourire malicieux qui réchauffa Hermione, rien qu'à la voir si rayonnante. D'abord surprise, elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de son amie, qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Ginny ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire ici, au château ! Depuis quand es-tu revenue ? ».

« Depuis quelques heures en fait. Mais si on descendait tranquillement dans la salle commune, tu pourrais tout me raconter, tout ce que j'ai manqué depuis ces dernières semaines… », proposa Ginny en entraînant Hermione par la main.

Pendant près d'une heure, Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, les cours, ses disputes avec Harry, son 'amitié ' avec Draco, et elle ne put s'empêcher de parler de Ron, ce qui amena le sujet du retour de Ginny. Elle en avait assez de rester au terrier, à tourner en rond. Sa mère était contre, craignant l'attaque de mangemorts au sein même de l'école, ou lors d'une sortie à Pré au lard, mais comme le lui avait souligné Ginny, la peur n'évite pas le danger, elle ne devait pas s'empêcher de vivre, au contraire. Elle avait quitté l'école pendant plus d'un mois, sa mère ayant préféré la garder auprès d'elle, ainsi que ses frères. Mais ressasser la mort de son frère ne le ramènerait pas ! Elle devait vivre, pour elle, sa vie de femme, sans oublier son frère.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, s'exclama Ginny surexcitée, mais je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Malefoy ! »

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! Il a déjà eu du mal à me considérer comme une alliée, alors de là à avoir ce genre de sentiments. Tu te trompes Ginny. »

Elle semblait sûre d'elle, mais sa réponse était un peu trop rapide. Un détail troubla Ginny.

« C'est moi ou tu sembles presque… déçue ? J'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Certes je ne sais rien de votre relation, mais quand je suis passée te voir tout à l'heure, dans vos appartements, il ne semblait pas indifférent à ce qu'il t'arrivait. Il paraissait même triste de ne pas savoir où tu étais. Et comble de tout, il ne m'a ni insultée ni raillée ».

« Je ne sais pas, tout est si confus. Je veux être son amie, j'ai toujours voulu l'être, pour lui prouver et me prouver à moi-même qu'on avait tort à se juger sans se connaître. ET puis, Harry est si renfermé, même avec moi ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on passe notre temps à se disputer. Ca m'effraie, parce que je ne veux pas le perdre. ET puis y'a Draco… Il est loin d'être parfait, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de me confier à lui. Il me comprend. Et qui sait, à la longue je parviendrais peut être à le faire changer définitivement de camps. Je le travaille au corps tu sais ! », ajouta Hermione sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas ! » s'exclama Ginny, espiègle. Hermione percuta.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin tu vois quoi... »

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, et Ginny en profita pour la taquiner.

« Non, en fait je vois pas vraiment. Mais je serai ravie que tu m'en dises d'avantage… »

Voyant qu'elle se jouait ouvertement d'elle, Hermione attrapa un coussin et lui lança, débutant ainsi une bataille de polochon improvisée. Elle s'amusèrent pendant presque une heure ce qui les détendit ; elles en avaient besoin l'une comme l'autre. Soudain, le tableau pivota. Qui pouvait bien être là alors qu'ils étaient tous sensés être en cours.

« Heu, je vais vous laisser, annonça Ginny quand elle vit que c'était nul autre qu'Harry. On se voit plus tard Hermione ». En passant près de lui, elle prit Harry dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il lui avait manqué, puis elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Je suppose que toi non plus tu n'avais pas envie d'aller en divination… » commença Hermione. Il ne dit rien, alors elle continua, ne supportant pas les longs blancs. De toute façon, on sait très bien de quoi est fait l'avenir, qui aurait envie de s'entendre dire en face que… »

« Hermione, si tu veux être crédible, parle au moins de cours auxquels tu assistes », fit remarquer Harry. Hermione n'arrivait pas à juger son ton, s'il parlait sérieusement, se moquait ou était simplement poli. « As-tu couché avec Malefoy ? », ajouta t-il calmement, comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

« C'est compliqué… » expliqua t-elle après un court silence. Elle pensait que tout allait s'arranger, mais non, s'aurait été trop simple.

« Mauvaise réponse… », fut tout ce qu'il répondit avant de reprendre sa cape et ressortir.

« Un non aurait suffit je crois ! » lança Ginny en sortant de l'escalier.

« Ginny ! On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? s'offusqua Hermione,avant d'ajouter, plus tristement : c'est la vérité pourtant, c'est compliqué… »

« Mione, demanda doucement Ginny, est ce que oui ou non tu as fais l'amour avec Draco ? »

« Non… »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Harry ? »

« J'ai pas couché avec Draco, mais j'ai jamais su mentir à Harry, se défendit Hermione. T'aurais voulu que je lui dise quoi ? Que nan, j'avais pas couché avec son ennemi, mais que j'en crève d'envie depuis des semaines ? Et que s'il n'avait pas eu une crise en plein milieu de la nuit, on l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ? Tu me vois vraiment dire ça à mon copain ? »

« C'aurait eu le mérite d'être clair ! » plaisanta Ginny. Aller Mione, ajouta t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. Vous vous expliquerez calmement, tu lui diras tout, et vous cesserez enfin de vous disputer ! »

Elles discutèrent encore un peu avant d'aller déjeuner. Quitte à avoir manqué le début des cours, autant finir la matinée, avait argumenté Ginny. Réticente, Hermione avait fini par céder. Après le déjeuner, elle assista à ses cours, mais Ginny en était dispensée pour la journée, elle profita du soleil pour aller se balader. Au loin, marchant seule dans le long du lac, elle vit une étrange forme voler dans les airs, et en s'approchant, reconnut Malefoy. Elle l'observa quelques minutes puis retourna vers le lac. Elle ne rentra que deux heures plus tard, et passa le reste de l'après midi avec Luna. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry de l'après midi, ni de la soirée, ce qui tourmentait Hermione, mais laissait Ginny plus sereine, il devait simplement avoir besoin d'être seul.

Le lendemain en fin d'après midi, quand Hermione retrouva Ginny dans leur salle commune, elle avait une drôle d'impression. A propos de quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse. Elle prit sur elle et raconta comment Neville avait encore fait perdre 20points à leur maison, et d'autres événements tout aussi insignifiants. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau pivota, interrompant les deux jeunes filles. En reconnaissant Harry, Hermione se leva aussitôt et s'approcha de lui.

« Harry, pour hier, faut absolument que… commença Hermione, mais une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux la dissuada de continuer. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », hésita t-elle, inconsciemment en posant les yeux sur Parvati. Elle ne parvenait à s'en détacher.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose », répéta Harry en cherchant du regard ce qui intriguait tant Hermione. Son regard s'arrêta sur Parvati. Hermione s'était tournée vers lui, et l'observait regarder la gryffondor avec intérêt, les joues rosies.

« Dis-moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ni avec les gloussements qu'elle poussait dès qu'elle te croisait… » risqua Hermione, craignant la réponse. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis désolé », répondit-il, le regard dur, attendant sa réponse, et Hermione comprit.

« Non tu ne l'es pas… Tu as couchée avec cette garce délibérément, alors ne prétends pas être désolé. »

Il ne répondit rien et elle voulut partir, mais il lui retint le bras, et restant à sa hauteur, lui murmura.

« Tu as mal ? Tu souffres, tu as l'impression que ton cœur se déchire, qu'on le met en miettes, tu as envie de hurler ta peine mais ne le peut, car aucun son ne franchit tes lèvres, ni aucune larme ne coule… Tu te sens seule, trahie, tu as mal, et tout le monde s'en fiche, c'est bien ça ? demanda t-il, plus durement, mais elle ne répondit toujours pas, resta comme de glace. Tu ressens tout le mal que ça te fait ? Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré alors, tu comprends… »

« Ca suffit Harry, tu vas trop loin ! » s'exclama Ginny, qui bien que n'ayant entendu que quelques bribes, lisait tout le mal qu'il lui faisait sur le visage de son amie.

« Ne te mêles pas de ça Ginny, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! », siffla Harry, plus en colère que jamais en se tournant vers son amie.

Tous les regards de la salle étaient à présent braqués sur eux, suspendus à leurs lèvres. Ce lapse de temps permit à Hermione de sortir de sa léthargie, et quand il lui fit de nouveau face, elle le gifla, aussi fort qu'elle put.

« Et toi non plus ! répliqua Hermione, avant même qu'il ne lui fit face de nouveau. Tu as changé, tu es devenu méchant, amer et cynique, mais j'y suis pour rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu souffres que tout le monde doit souffrir avec toi. Si je t'ai fait du mal, c'était sans le vouloir, jamais je ne t'en ferais volontairement, alors que toi… toi tu prends un malin plaisir à me briser le cœur, à me voir souffrir. Et tu prétends m'aimer ? » ajouta t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, par défi ou attendant une quelconque réponse, tous l'ignoraient. Elle essuya ses larmes, se redonnant une contenance, et ramassa ses affaires.

« Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais couché avec Draco. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire, comme on dit ! », cingla Hermione avant de partir, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Je suppose que tu es fier de toi… » lança Ginny, en sautant du rebord de fenêtre d'où elle était assise.

« Je ne voulais pas que… »

« Que quoi ? Que ça aille aussi loin ? Que tu humilies ta meilleure amie, trompes ta copine, trahisses la seule fille qui t'es toujours soutenu ? Je t'avais prévenu Harry, tu sais que je t'adore, t'es comme un frère pour moi, mais cette fois ci, tu es allé trop loin. Déjà qu'avoir douté d'elle et cru un serpentard, c'était limite, mais alors que tu t'abaisses à _ça_… j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Harry », ajouta t-elle déçue.

« Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé… » murmura t-il en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Aller, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer, et on va la récupérer ta copine, fais moi confiance ! », le réconforta Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

De son côté, Hermione était furieuse. Blessée, humiliée, trahie, il lui avait tout fait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa belle histoire d'amour avec son meilleur ami prendrait une tournure pareille. Il avait couché avec la première pétasse venue, pour se venger de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas fait. Elle le détestait ! Elle était tellement furieuse contre lui qu'elle aurait pu le frapper encore et encore, sans le moindre regret. Il croyait qu'elle avait couché avec Draco, le lui reprochait, et le lui avait fait payer, très cher, _trop_ cher. Alors soit.

Ses pas l'avaient conduite dans ses appartements, dans _leurs_ appartements. Quand elle rentra, Draco était assis au coin du feu, et semblait travailler sur un devoir de potion, compte tenu des fioles qui l'entouraient. Sans réfléchir, Hermione s'approcha de lui, et d'un « pas un mot », l'allongea sur le canapé et l'embrassa passionnément. Pris au dépourvu, et naïvement ravi de l'attitude de la gryffondor, Draco répondit au baiser de la jeune fille qui, couchée sur lui, s'affaissait à le débarrasser de sa chemise. Elle déposa des dizaines de baisers un peu partout sur son torse, dans ses gestes rapides, marqués par sa colère envers Harry. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Dis-moi que tu es différent Draco… » demanda t-elle à bout de souffle, entre deux baisers.

« Je suis différent… »

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes… »

« Je t'aime… »

« Dis moi que t'as envie de moi… »

« J'ai envie de toi, j'ai toujours envie de toi… »

« Ferme la ! » l'interrompit Hermione, ponctué d'un nouveau baiser.

Elle avait retiré son gilet et son débardeur, et se retrouvait sans aucune pudeur à moitié nue devant lui. Elle lui retira sa ceinture, mais alors qu'elle déboutonnait son pantalon, elle s'arrêta brusquement et éclata en sanglots, plongeant Draco dans le plus grand désarroi. Assise sur lui, une jambe repliée de chaque coté de son bassin, Hermione était perdue. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et se retomba lentement sur Draco, s'abandonnant dans ses bras, toujours en pleurs, son visage caché par ses mains appuyé sur son torse.

« J'le déteste ! j'le déteste ! j'le déteste ! » répétait-elle inlassablement.

Draco comprit qu'une fois de plus, elle avait dû se disputer avec Potter, et qu'une fois de plus, elle venait vers lui pour trouver du réconfort. Il ne dit rien et enroula ses bras nus autours du corps frêle couché sur lui. Il la serra contre lui, puis, une main enserrant sa taille, l'autre lui caressait les cheveux, le dos, lui apportant un peu de réconfort. Même s'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était là que pour se venger de Potter, Draco appréciait d'avoir la gryffondor blottie dans ses bras. Non pas car elle était à moitié nue, mais parce qu'il adorait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, il trouva ça très sensuel, bien plus que n'importe quel relation qu'il avait eut par le passé. Ce simple contact charnel avec Hermione valait toutes les filles qu'il avait pu ramener dans son lit. Puis, quand il la devina plus calme, apaisée, il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient brillants, les pommettes rougies et gonflées, son maquillage avec coulé, traçant des sillons de mascara, mais il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Elle respira calmement et posa sa tête sur son torse, sa joue contre sa peau, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Alors, sans aucune retenue, elle lui raconta tout, depuis le début. Quand elle eut finit, elle resta blottie quelques instants contre lui, mais refusant de se laisser traiter de la sorte, et surtout ne s'étant pas réellement expliquée avec Harry, elle se rhabilla et remerciant Draco de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, elle retourna dans sa salle commune.

« Et merde… » lâcha Draco en retombant sur le canapé.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, le peu d'élèves encore présent après la scène préféra se tenir loin de celle à venir. Tous trouvèrent mieux à faire et ramassèrent leurs affaires. Harry et Ginny s'étaient aussitôt levés, mais elle se tint à l'écart du couple quand Harry s'approcha d'elle. D'instinct, elle le gifla. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle en avait terriblement envie. Mais il ne répondit rien, ce qui redoubla la colère d'Hermione. Elle le gifla de nouveau. Il se laissait faire, n'amorçant pas le moindre geste ni le moindre mot.

« Mais réagit ! » lui ordonna t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Nan, je le mérite, et bien plus ! »

De colère, de désarroi ou de frustration, Hermione se mit à pleurer en le martelant de coups. Elle le frappait au torse, de toutes ces forces, mais qui n'avaient aucun impact douloureux sur l'attrapeur. « J'te déteste ! j'te déteste ! j'te déteste ! » Harry la laissait faire, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il l'avait faite souffrir, volontairement, et serait le plus chanceux des salops si elle lui pardonnait. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, et lui mériter chacune de ses gifles, chacun de ses coups. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne se calmerait pas, il lui bloqua les bras et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait beau lutter pour se dégager, lui ordonnant de la laisser, qu'elle le détestait, il était plus fort qu'elle et eut vite raison de sa colère. Fatiguée, elle se laissa faire et s'effondra dans ses bras. Il l'enserra et resta un long moment sans rien dire, sa tête nichée contre son épaule. Puis il se recula, prit son visage entre ses mains, et séchant ses larmes, commença.

« On est en guerre. On est en guerre et au lieu de se soutenir, on passe notre temps à se déchirer, comme pour nous prouver quelque chose… Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué de s'aimer, tout simplement ? »

Il lui avait posé cette question sans attendre spécialement de réponse. Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« J'ai dû épuiser mon quota d'excuse pour les dix prochaines années, n'est ce pas ? »

« Et encore… » répondit-elle durement.

« Je sais que j'ai été trop loin, on l'a été, chacun à notre manière, mais j'ai poussé le vice au-delà du supportable. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, au contraire, chaque fois que l'on commencera à se disputer, on devra penser à ça, et se demander si ça en vaut vraiment la peine, toutes ses larmes, toute cette douleur… Je t'ai faite souffrir bien plus que je ne m'en serai cru capable, je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait, tu n'en méritais pas le tiers, mais pardonne moi… Je t'aime Hermione Elizabeth Granger, crois moi. Peu importe ce que je dirais ou ferais, tu es la seule qui compte, la seule qui me permet de rester en vie et de lutter. Si on ne doit pas se battre par amour, pourquoi le ferait-on, que resterait-il à sauver ? », expliqua Harry, le front appuyer sur celui d'Hermione. Elle releva doucement la tête, les yeux encore baignés de larmes.

« C'est si dur, je n'ai pas la force de… »

« Je suis là, et je serai fort pour nous deux, donnes moi juste l'occasion de te le prouver… »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut continuer,_ ensemble_, après le mal qu'on s'est dit et fait, maintenant que quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous ? »

« Je l'espère… Pour être honnête j'en sais rien. Quelque chose est cassé, et on ne retrouvera jamais ce qu'on a perdu, mais je veux essayer, je veux continuer, avec toi. Car sans toi, alors rien n'en vaut la peine. Je t'en supplie mon Ange, ne me pardonne pas, mais accorde moi une autre chance, et je te promet que cette fois ci, tu ne verseras pas une larme à cause de moi… On doit arrêter de se faire souffrir… »

« Plus jamais… » psalmodia t-elle. « Plus jamais… » reprit-il à son tour, en échos en capturant ses lèvres. Leur baiser était amer mais ils s'en moquaient, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le retour de Ginny à Poudlard. Elle avait reprit ses habitudes, ses amitiés, et on évitait d'aborder trop souvent le sujet de son frère. La tempête était passée, avait fait de nombreux dégâts, de belles cicatrices, certaines irréversibles, les plus douloureuses étant celles qu'on ne voit pas. Malgré toute la tension accumulée, Hermione était ravie d'avoir son amie auprès d'elle, à qui elle pouvait confier ses pensées et sentiments concernant aussi bien Harry que Draco, ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire avant. ET bien qu'elle clame haut et fort le contraire, Ginny se rendit vite compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Harry était le véritable amour d'Hermione, à défaut d'être son premier, il était son grand amour, celui qu'on grave à jamais dans notre cœur, qu'on ne peut oublier, mais Ginny sentait que le serpentard était devenu bien trop « gentil » pour l'être sans raison. A bien y réfléchir, Ginny doutait que l'un comme l'autre ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, et la nature assez ambiguë de leur relation. Il se passait des choses étranges, une relation qui dépassait le seuil de l'amitié, et n'i l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Le lendemain de ses réconciliations avec Harry, Hermione n'avait pas vu Draco de la journée. Sans doute était-il vexé qu'elle ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelles depuis, qu'elle se serve de lui pour se venger de Potter, ou tout simplement gêné de s'être montré su vulnérable avec elle quelques jours plus tôt. Elle soupira ; pourquoi fallait-il que rien n'aille comme il faut ? Quand quelque chose va bien, quelque chose doit allait mal, comme si l'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre, comme une sorte de balance universelle, une sorte d'équilibre qu'elle se devait de maintenant, malgré elle. C'était frustrant. Elle était lasse. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte du tourment dans lequel elle le plongeait, des risques qu'il prenait pour elle.

Le troisième jour, elle se décida à agir. En fin d'après midi, alors qu'elle savait qu'il serait dans leur salle commune, elle s'engouffra derrière le tableau. Il était dans un des fauteuils et jouer un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, ou plutôt ne la regardait pas. Elle s'approcha.

« Ca fait un peu fille, je sais bien, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre dans le parc… »

Elle lui tendit une rose qu'il ne put refuser. Il la remercia, sans grande conviction, et la posa sur la table.

« J'ai pas assuré, je sais ; de bien des manières, jamais j'aurais dû agir avec toi de la sorte. Je me suis servi de toi pour évacuer ma colère, pour me venger d'Harry, sans tenir compte de ce que tu pouvais ressentir, je regrette. J'aurais jamais du venir te voir ce soir là. Tu m'as aidé et soutenu, et moi j'ai profité de toi, j'ai vraiment pas assuré… », s'excusa t-elle piètrement.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! C'est toi qui es venue me chercher Granger, ce n'est pas moi ! Moi je ne demandais rien à personne ! Et à présent que ta réussi ta mission t'en as plus rien à foutre de moi ! Tu as gagné, j'ai changé, j'ai renoncé à tout ça, je me suis dévoilé à toi, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu te serves de moi quand t'en as besoin ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet Granger ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps ! »

Visiblement, il était en colère. Et puis, il l'avait appelée par son nom, ce qui était rarement bon signe.

« C'est faux Draco ! Je t'en prie, crois moi. Tout ça est important pour moi, tu l'es, je t'assure. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien nous deux, mais je suis pas ce genre de filles qui laisse tomber les gens après avoir obtenu ce qu'elles veulent ! Je ne suis pas aussi superficielle ! »

« Peut être pas mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles ! Tu te crois supérieure parce que tu réussi en étant d'ascendance moldue, tu passes ton temps à prouver que tu peux être la meilleure, mais tu peut être aussi garce et manipulatrice que n'importe quelle fille. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu passes ton temps à enchaîner les rôles, je ne sais jamais quelle fille passe le pas de cette porte. Un jour tu es la sang de bourbe, ma Miss Je Sais Tout insupportable, la rivale, puis la confidente, l'alliée, l'amie, et même l'amante, mais du jour au lendemain tu changes de rôle, et redeviens simplement la parfaite petite gryffondor… Tu manipules tout le monde, et tu y parviens parfaitement… » regretta t-il.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? », l'interrogea t-elle, les larmes aux yeux face à toutes ces vérités, qu'elle admettait amèrement.

Il la regarda un instant, fit rouler sa rose entre ses doigts et répondit, à mi-voix :

« Sans doute quelque chose que tu ne peux pas m'offrir… »

A suivre…

La suite dimanche en tout logik ! dici la, bon courage pour les derniers jours de cours pr ceux que ca concernent, profitez bien de vos vacs pr les autres.

J'ai oublié ! je c pas si j'ai répondu ou pas, alors merci bcp pr ttes vos review, ca me fait super plaisir, c super agréable, vraiment ! xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Tadam, voila le chap 11 de ma fic ! pour bien commencer la journée, et comme c'est paques, il est beaucoup plus loin ! 12pages, j'ai jamais fait un chap si long. Lol j'espère que vs aimerez ! je répondrai individuellement aux reviews, kom les autres fois. Wala ! enjoy !**

« Mais qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? », l'interrogea t-elle, les larmes aux yeux face à toutes ces vérités, qu'elle admettait amèrement.

Il la regarda un instant, fit rouler sa rose entre ses doigts et répondit, à mi-voix :

« Sans doute quelque chose que tu ne peux pas m'offrir… »

**Chapitre 11**

« Accepte au moins mon amitié, le somma Hermione. On fait la paix ? »

« On fait la paix… De toute façon tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi une journée de plus, plaisanta Draco. Je peux avoir un baiser ? », ajouta t-il en tendant la joue. Elle accepta, mais au moment de l'embrasser, il tourna la tête et reçut son baiser sur les lèvres.

« Idiot ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se lova un instant contre lui. Elle préférait ça, de loin. Puis elle se sépara et quitta la pièce, mais avant de passer la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Si c'était un vrai baiser que tu voulais, il suffisait de le demander… ». Elle resta vague, puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

Tout allait bien autours d'elle, mais pour combien de temps. Elle gardait un goût amer des derniers jours passés, et bien que lui ayant pardonné, Hermione n'arrivait pas à oublier la trahison d'Harry, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait fait par vengeance, dans l'unique but de la faire souffrir, et ça, elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle l'aimait, et c'était bien là son problème. Elle gardait en mémoire un soir où elle avait discuté avec sa mère, après une violente dispute avec son mari. Elle pleurait, et Hermione lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne disait rien, et pardonnait, à chaque fois. «Je l'aime, avait-elle répondu. Et quand on aime, on peut tout pardonner… » Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment, trouvant absurde de pouvoir pardonner même les pires erreurs, mais à présent, elle comprenait. L'expérience lui avait également appris à savourer chaque instant de bonheur, car on ne sait jamais combien de temps tout reste idyllique. Quelques heures, quelques jours, elle l'ignorait…

Le lendemain, Hermione apprécia le week-end et ses grasses matinées. Du sommeil, et du temps pour elle, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle resta la matinée au lit et se leva tranquillement, prit sa douche et s'habilla, avec des vêtements qu'elle avait pour une fois choisis et assortis, et surtout, loin de la tenue réglementaire de poudlard. Le soleil brillait, une magnifique journée s'annonçait. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, elle s'installa à côté de Ginny.

« Ca te dit une sortie entre filles, à Pré au Lard, histoire de profiter de cette belle journée ? »

« Ca nous ferais surtout du bien, après cette semaine galère, plaisanta Ginny. C'est juste qu'avec ma mère, j'suis pas sûre que… »

« Allez Ginny, que veux tu qu'il nous arrive ? Pré au Lard est bourré de sorciers, j'pense pas qu'on risque grand-chose. Il fait beau, faut en profiter. On se baladera, on fera du shopping, on ira au trois balais boire un chocolat, ce sera sympa, argumenta Hermione, faisant sourire Ginny. S'il te plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin… »

« Bon d'accord, on ira ! Laisse moi juste finir de manger et… Hep ! s'exclama t-elle brusquement en voyant Hermione lui prendre des mains la tartine qu'elle venait de se faire. C'est la mienne ! »

« T'es un ange Ginny », sourit Hermione en repartant, avec sa tartine.

« J'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! » se plaignit Ginny en sortant d'un magasin, les bras chargés de paquets, mais un sourire aux lèvres qui affirmait le contraire.

« Mais non, au contraire ! Toutes ces fringues t'allaient à merveille, et comme on n'a jamais l'occasion de sortir on en a profité ! »

« T'as raison ! Et si on allait boire un chocolat ? proposa Ginny. Ces sacs pèsent une tonne ! Et on pourrait passer voir les jumeaux après, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? »

« T'as pas peur qu'ils te reproches d'être sortie de Poudlard sans escorte ? »

« Les jumeaux ? Tu parles, ils ont dû rester à la maison à peine trois jours, et sont repartis aussitôt. J'pense qu'ils ne supportaient pas de voir maman ainsi, et tous les Weasley réunis plus d'une journée, ça n'a jamais réussi à personne ! » s'amusa Ginny.

« Ok, alors direction leur boutique ! Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire que j'vais vraiment rentrer la dedans ! »

En chemin, elles croisèrent des sorciers de toutes sortes, tout âge, élèves comme aurors, et malheureusement, comme mangemorts. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione quand au loin, au croisement d'un rue, elle vit s'avancer à contre sens Lucius Malefoy. La baguette d'Hermione la démangea l'espace d'une seconde, comme à chacune de leur rencontre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme, ce mangemort était libre de circuler comme bon lui semblait, tout ça parce qu'il avait de quoi faire taire ses détracteurs. Rien que pour cela, pour le mal qu'il leur avait fait, et faisait toujours à Draco, Hermione lui aurait bien jeté tout une flopé de sorts, à son plus grand étonnement plus ou moins légaux. Quand il les croisa, il lui adressa un large sourire forcé, la prenant de haut et se moquant ouvertement de ce qu'elle savait de lui. L'espace d'un instant, d'autres faits durent lui venir à l'esprit puisqu'il s'arrêta, un sourire aussi crispé qu'hypocrite aux lèvres. Chaque mot prononcé à son égard semblait une torture.

« Miss granger, quel plaisir de vous croiser ici… »

« J'aimerais vous dire que s'en est également un, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, et on m'a appris à ne jamais mentir à un adulte… aussi méprisable, vil et cruel soit-il… »

« C'est tout à votre honneur, je… »

« Que voulez vous ? » l'interrompit sèchement Hermione qui détestait avoir à parler à cet homme qu'elle méprisait tant.

« Comment va ce cher Potter ? Toujours aussi… vivant ? »

« Plus que jamais, et surtout, toujours aussi furieux… D'ailleurs, si j'étais vous – et Merlin merci je ne le suis pas-, j'éviterais d'être dans les parages le jour où votre maître de pacotille se fera lapider une bonne fois pour toute ! » siffla Hermione qui sentait croître sa colère.

« Du calme Miss Granger, pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? répliqua lentement et calmement Lucius Malefoy, donc le calme exaspérait les deux gryffondors. Il se tourna vers Ginny. Miss Weasley, comment va votre famille ? Quelle perte tragique vous avez connu… »

« Ca suffit ! » s'exclama Hermione, perdant calme et patiente, la baguette pointée vers lui. Il se mit à rire.

« Quelle audace jeune fille ! Dommage que votre sang soit aussi souillé, je suis sûre que vous auriez pu être une alliée de taille. Malheureusement, les erreurs se font dans la jeunesse… Ou peut être est ce de fréquenter mon fils qui vous rends si présomptueuse ? » ajouta t-il, perdant tout sourire, de même qu'Hermione.

« Nous devons partir, j'espère sincèrement ne jamais vous revoir, mais malheureusement, j'ai passé l'âge de croire à la magie de Noël… » cingla Hermione, ignorant volontairement l'allusion.

« Dîtes lui que je l'attends, siffla Lucius en lui attrapant le bras, qu'elle dégagea aussitôt. Nous avons une affaire à régler tout les deux… »

Puis il continua son chemin, comme si de rien était. Hermione frissonna puis échangea un regard avec Ginny. Elle était pale, très pale, et semblait avoir apprécié autant qu'elle leur rencontre.

« Ca va toi ? » s'inquiéta tout de même Hermione.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je garde de mauvais souvenirs de chacune de mes rencontres avec ce type. Il me glace le sang, c'est horrible. Et si on rentrait finalement ? », demanda t-elle, le cœur n'y étant plus. Hermione acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter. Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas eu cette idée de sortie, on ne l'aurait jamais croisé, pardonne moi… »

« Ce n'est rien… Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est de savoir ce qu'il fait ici. Il doit mijoter quelque chose, ça n'augure rien de bon… » renchérit Ginny, en échangeant un regard angoissée avec son amie.

« Rentrons ! »

En fin d'après midi, alors que le soleil avait laissé soudainement place à de gros nuages gris, Hermione réfléchissait. A peine rentrées, elles avaient raconté leur rencontre à Harry qui s'inquiéta aussitôt pour elles. Tout comme Ginny, il était sûr qu'il préparait quelque chose, et qu'il ne devait pas être le seul mangemort dans le village. Il décida que le mieux était encore de prévenir Dumbledore, seuls, et sans preuves, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il rassura Ginny, lui assura qu'elle ne craignait rien ici, avec ses amis et les professeurs, mais lui-même n'y croyait qu'à peine. Il embrassa Hermione et dû les laisser seule, l'entraînement des gryffondors débutant quelques minutes plus tard. Elles discutèrent durant toute l'heure qui suivit, essayèrent et réessayèrent leurs achats, et oublièrent vite leurs inquiétudes. Ayant un devoir à terminer, Ginny abandonna Hermione à son tour et monta dans sa chambre. Seule, Hermione retourna dans ses appartements. Mais après Dix minutes passées allongée sur son lit à regarder le plafond, s'entraînant à faire léviter des objets qu'elle pourrait ensorceler sans baguettes tant elle avait progressé, elle se lassa vite de ce nouveau jeu. Elle s'ennuyait. A cette heure ci Harry devait encore être sur le terrain de quidditch, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de s'habiller pour aller l'encourage. Elle l'aimait, mais il y avait des limites, sourit-elle en voyant la pluie tomber dru dehors. Elle devrait descendre d'ici une heure pour dîner, et n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que réviser, ou aller trouver Draco. Elle afficha un grand sourire et se leva d'un bond. A première vue, il semblait plongé dans un devoir compliqué. Il était entouré de parchemins et autres croquis parmi lesquels il semblait totalement perdu. Hermione l'observait, du pas de sa porte ; il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et la voyait encore moins. Elle s'approcha et se posta face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Sentant son regard insistant sur lui, il leva les yeux et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu travailles ?» se contenta t-elle de répondre.

« T'es perspicace Granger, c'est bien on progresse… »

« C'est pas la peine d'être méchant… » répliqua t-elle, faussement vexée.

« Bon, lâcha Draco qui comprit qu'il n'aurait plus la paix, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je m'ennuie… »

« J'avais cru comprendre oui… ET en quoi je peux t'être utile ? »

« Tu le pourrais de bien des manières… », insinua Hermione.

« Et je suppose qu'aucune d'entre elles n'implique ta chambre ? »

Hermione jubilait. Ils avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité, et même plus, une réelle amitié. Et puis, une fois qu'on le connaissait, Draco était quelqu'un de bien, sur qui comptait, et mignon pour couronner le tout. Son sourire aurait damné un saint, mais Hermione était conquise depuis bien longtemps déjà, même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait ouvertement.

« Présentement non, mais c'est envisageable… »

Draco ignorait à quoi elle jouait, mais c'est l'enfer qu'elle lui proposait, la tentation du diable posé sur un plateau d'argent. Elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse, malicieuse, entreprenante avec ses phrases bourrées de sous-entendu.

«Si tu veux jouer moi ça me va, mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire… »

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, avec une expression neutre qui laissait Hermione perplexe. Puis soudain, il la prit par la taille et la poussa contre le canapé, contre lequel elle perdit l'équilibre. Il se mit alors à la chatouiller. Il découvrit avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle était très chatouilleuse. Elle avait beau se débattre, il était plus fort qu'elle, et plus elle priait d'arrêter, plus il continuait. Elle parvint néanmoins à lui prendre les bras et les bloquer, ce qui l'obligea à s'appuyer sur elle. La proximité était troublante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre qui en mourrait d'envie sans oser franchir les dix pourcents restants. A jouer avec le feu on se brûle les ailes, Draco le savait bien, pourtant, en cet instant précis, il aurait vendu son âme à tout les diables pour l'embrasser, et regretta le soir où elle aurait pu être à lui, rien qu'à lui l'espace d'une nuit, mais qu'à cause de Voldemort ils n'avaient pas pu.

« On ne doit pas… » souffla Hermione, se dégageant de lui. Il fut déçu, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que c'est mal ! Je suis avec Harry, et je l'aime ! Et on a traversé beaucoup trop d'épreuves pour que je me risque à le perdre !»

« Justement, il y en a eu beaucoup trop à mon avis. Cette relation devrait te combler, te faire sourire, rire et même chanter, et je ne te vois que pleurer ces temps ci. Votre relation est malsaine… »

« Laisse moi juger de ce qui est bon pour moi, c'est ma vie. Et nos bas ne font que renforcer nos hauts. J'aime Harry, et il y a que ça qui compte, ne te mêles pas du reste ».

« Tu dis que tu l'aimes et tiens à lui, mais ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger l'autre jour, quand tu es venue me rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit… » lui reprocha Draco.

« C'était différent… Je n'étais pas moi-même ce soir là, j'étais encore sous le choc, et je n'avais pas envie d'être seule… J'avais besoin d'être rassurée, c'est tout, c'était une erreur. »

« C'est pourtant moi que tu es venu trouver, par ton cher Potter… »

« Et lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'est impossible ! Tu ne le connais pas, il est impulsif, il aurait pu le tuer… » se défendit Hermione.

« Parce que tu crois que j'en aurais été incapable ? Amis ou pas j'aurais pu le briser si tu me l'avais demandé ! » s'emporta Draco.

« Je suis désolée… ». Elle venait de comprendre une chose : la portée de son influence sur ses actes et la force de ses sentiments. Elle ne l'avait pas compris, jusque là.

« Tu m'aimes ? » hésita t-elle, après un long silence, comme une évidence.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et accrocha son regard brillant quelques secondes. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, mais il en était incapable. Un simple oui aurait pu tout changer, il ne le saurait jamais. De toute leur dispute, elle ne retint qu'une chose : il n'avait pas répondu… Il s'approcha d'elle mais après un court moment sans un mot, juste des regards échangés, et lui embrassa le front.

« A quoi on joue Granger ? » souffla t-il en s'écartant, appuyant son front contre le sien.

« C'est un jeu pour toi ? »

« Nan, mais je sais que pour toi s'en est un. C'est un jeu, ni plus ni moins. Tu viens me voir quand tu en as envie, quand t'en as besoin, mais tu restes avec Potter… »

Hermione sentait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand Draco Malefoy souffre de ce genre de situation, plaisanta Hermione, mais le voyant toujours aussi triste, elle reprit. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi non plus. Du moins je ne joue pas quand je suis avec toi, quand je t'embrasse, je le fais vraiment, parce que j'en ai envie… Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta t-elle aussitôt en le voyant prêt à répliquer. Mais si je devais m'expliquer, je dois admettre que je ne le pourrais pas…. »

« Je comprends rassure toi, je n'attends rien de toi, je ne te demanderais pas de tout plaquer pour vivre quelque chose avec moi, c'est pas vraiment mon genre le côté guimauve et tout, c'est juste que… »

« Tu viens tout même de souligner mon dilemme… J'aime Harry, et je croyais être comblée avec lui, ne manquer de rien. Mais quand je suis avec toi, c'est différent. C'est comme si vous vous complétiez. Tu fais attention à moi et me réconfortes, j'aime ce côté incertain et interdit de ce qu'on partage, mais Harry m'apporte le côté guimauve qu'une fille attend d'une relation, et c'est important pour moi. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu changes, loin de là même, mais notre relation est condamnée à rester ainsi. On ne peut pas s'apporter davantage… »

« Ok, ça me va ne t'inquiète pas. ET tu crois qu'un jour notre relation évoluera ? », questiona Draco, une idée bien précise d'évolution en tête. Hermione sourit et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

« J'ai croisé ton père cette après midi… lança t-elle en mettant fin au baiser. Toujours aussi charmant… »

« Tu as quoi ? s'inquiéta soudainement Draco. Tu as vu mon père ? Où ça, ici, à Poudlard ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas ici. Dumbledore ne laisserait pas ce type nous approcher ! Désolée, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter, c'est quand même ton père… »

Draco sourit à cette remarque.

« Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai appelé ainsi tu sais, donc ne te gènes pas pour moi… Où l'as-tu vu, si ce n'est ici ? »

« A Pré au Lard… Comme il faisait beau, j'ai proposé à Ginny d'en profiter pour aller faire du shopping. Et c'est en allant voir les jumeaux qu'on la croisé. Fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi méprisable, à nous prendre de haut. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles d'Harry, ironiquement bien sûr, puisqu'il m'a demandé s'il était toujours en vie. Il m'a aussi fait comprendre qu'il savait pour nous. Qu'on se voit et qu'on est amis je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment il le sait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de te savoir proche d'une sang de bourbe, sourit-elle, ravie de déplaire au père de Draco. Il m'a aussi demandé de te prévenir, qu'il t'attendait, que vous aviez une affaire à régler… », ajouta t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Une affaire à régler… J'ai une vague idée de quel genre _d'affaires _il parle… » grimaça Draco, Hermione comprenant le sous-entendu.

« Alors n'y va pas, ne lui obéis pas. Tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix, et ici, il ne peut rien contre toi ! »

« Tu as sans doute raison… Mais les choses sont rarement aussi simples avec lui… »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, comprenant son malaise. Elle le prit dans ses bras puis descendirent pour le repas, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quand Harry et le reste de l'équipe entrèrent dans la grande salle, le repas avait déjà commencé. Ils avaient joué plus longtemps que prévu, insistant sur leurs failles. Harry rejoignit Hermione qui se levait pour l'accueillir. Mais quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, elle se recula vivement et en souriant s'exclama :

« Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

« On a fait du sport Mione, s'amusa Harry, c'est pas de la danse, donc si on est un peu… humide et dans cet état, c'est normal… »

« Stop ! lui ordonna t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine, alors qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Ne bouge surtout pas, ajouta t-elle toutefois en se penchant pour l'embrassant, évitant au mieux de se salir. Je te retrouve ce soir, ok ? Enfin, si d'ici là tu consens à prendre une douche évidemment », ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Elle rejoignit Ginny qui s'apprêtait à sortir, prit quelques gâteaux et en rigolant, quitta la grande salle. Dean s'approcha d'Harry et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Il est tant de faire quelque chose Potter, car aussi célèbre que tu es, cette fille te mène à la baguette ! »

Harry rit de la plaisanterie mais ne répliqua rien, se contentant de se dégager et de rejoindre leur table.

Dans la soirée, Harry attendit Hermione dans la salle commune mais elle ne vint pas. Ginny lui tint compagnie, lui racontant le récit de ces dernières semaines, et ils retrouvèrent leur complicité de l'année précédente. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de juter des coups d'oeils furtifs vers la porte, espérant voir passer Hermione.

« Elle a du avoir un empêchement… » comprit Ginny.

« Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien être plus important que ses amis ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas mais se posa la même question, tournée différemment ; elle se demandait ce que Draco pouvait bien lui apporter de plus dans sa vie. Mais l'heure avancée et le feu qui s'éteignait eurent raison de son enthousiasme, et elle monta se coucher. Peu d'élèves étaient encore dans la salle commune, et après dix minutes, Harry monta à son tour. Le dortoir était presque vide. Neville dormait profondément, mais le lit de Dean était vide ; il avait encore dû se trouver une conquête d'un soir. Harry sourit, se disant qu'il cachait drôlement bien son jeu. Il passa près du lit de Ron, ce qui le rendit triste. Son ami lui manquait terriblement, même son incontestable mauvaise foi et ses sauts d'humeurs lui manquaient. Il s'attarda sur la photo posée sur la table de nuit, ainsi que les quelle que babioles laissées en souvenirs. Tout était si calme, s'en était effrayant. Il se changea et se coucha, s'endormant sans trop de mal.

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et fit un bond quand il vit Blaise assit dans le fauteuil face à son lit. Il se redressa vivement en se remémorant leur dernière entrevue.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Zabini ? Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant ! »

« Allez Draco, on ne va quand même pas se fâcher pour des broutilles ! »

Draco sentit la colère l'envahir. Il se leva.

« Des broutilles ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu as failli violer une fille ! Si je n'étais pas arriver tu... »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais sauter Granger ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu me connais. Je voulais simplement... »

« Simplement quoi, t'amuser ? », l'interrompit Draco.

« Non, te montrer... tu sais bien quoi... »

« Non, je sais pas justement ! Et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques », tempêta Draco. Perdant patience, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ami.

« C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver ! se résigna Zabini. On s'en doutait, mais c'était officiel, le courage n'était pas la principale vertu du serpentard. C'est qu'un pari stupide... »

« Un pari ? »

« Avec Pansy... Tu l'a connais, elle ne supporte pas qu'une fille te tourne autours, alors un jour, en vous voyant vous disputer tout les deux, on a parié sur vous. J'étais sur qu'à force de vous crier dessus vous finiriez ensemble. J'ai juste voulez accélérer les choses... »

« Alors si je comprends bien, ce délire l'autre soir dans la chambre, ainsi que le bal et tout le reste, c'était uniquement dans le but de me rapprocher d'une fille que toi et moi sommes sensés détester par nature ? »

« Bah dis comme ça, c'est un peu débile, je le reconnais... Mais tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle te laisse indifférent. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de m'en mêler. Cette fille, il lui a suffit de percer ta carapace pour te rendre accro. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça finira mal, j'en suis sur... »

Sur ce, et sans finalement expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence ce matin là, il repartit, laissant Draco pantois. Aussitôt, il alla trouver Hermione. L'habitude le fit entrer sans frapper, et il la surprit en train de s'habiller. Il ne s'en formalisait même plus.

« Faut que je te parle »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Ça va bien, c'est gentil de t'en préoccuper... » plaisanta t-elle.

« Je suis sérieux Granger. J'ai parlé avec Blaise et... »

« Tu as quoi ? Il était ici ? Tu l'as laissé entrer après ce qu'il m'a fait ? »s'emporta Hermione aussitôt.

« Laisse moi parler ! Justement il m'a dit que s'il avait fait ça, c'était uniquement à cause d'un stupide pari, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais abusé de toi... »

« Et tu le crois ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de croire un type qui a posé ses sales pattes partout sur moi ! »

« Je te demande pas de le croire lui, mais de me croire moi... Je le connais bien tu sais, et... »

« ET quoi ? C'est ton ami et pour cela son attitude ne peut être qu'irréprochable ? Laisse moi rire Draco, même la tienne ne le sera jamais ! »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? » demanda Draco, sa voix baissant d'un ton, triste. Il la regarda un instant, avant de faire demi tour.

« Attends Draco, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire , se rattrapa Hermione. C'est juste que... »

« C'est juste que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! lui reprocha Draco. Je suis là quand tu as besoin de moi, je fais tout ce que tu me demandes, tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'attends tu de moi Granger ? J'ai changé, et si à chaque fois qu'on se dispute tu me le reproches, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on fait ensemble ! »

« Bien sur que si Draco, là n'est pas la question ! »

« Alors où est le problème ? Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, tout simplement ? »

Elle le regarda, abasourdie, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille, alors qu'elle lui confiait tout, tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire à Ginny de peur de la décevoir, où à Harry de le blesser ? Bien sûr elle ne pourrait jamais lui apporter ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et elle savait que tout était de sa faute ; c'était elle qui était venu le trouver, pas lui. Et c'était lui qui en payait le prix, de devoir la partager avec son ennemi, de la voir retourner vers lui et le laisser seul. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, comment pouvait-elle lui prouver qu'il comptait pour elle, lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui ? Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle ignorait si elle était bonne ou pas, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Suis moi… »

A suivre…

Wala, encore un chap de bouclé ! plus que 4, ca va vite finalement. Passez de joyeuses paques, et stt, de bonnes vacances pour les concernés ! courage pour ceux qui reprennent. xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Wala le chap 12, avec un peu d'avance mais il m'en reste 4 ensuite et j'aimerais l'avoir finie avant la reprise des cours, donc vous aller être contentes, vs aurez 5chap en 2sem a peine, elle est pas belle la vie ? lol merci de tt vos reviews, ca me fait tjs autant plaisir, c'est super agréable, et ca encourage ! j'espere que vs ne serez pas déçus par la suite ! j'ai relu, et jtrouve que finalement, ca fait bcp de blabla pour pas gd chose, ces chaps ci, elle n'avance pas trop ma fic, mais la suite ira mieux, c promis ! enjoy !**

**Chapitre 12**

« Suis moi… », se contenta t-elle de dire, en lui prenant la main. Elle l'entraîna hors du château, aux grilles, et le somma de les transplaner au cœur de Londres. On était dimanche, Dumbledore lui avait accordé leur sortie de la veille, mais elle doutait qu'il lui accorde celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas cours, et s'ils rentraient avant la nuit, leur 'disparition' passerait sans doute inaperçue. Arrivés à Londres, ils arpentèrent de nombreuses rues, moldues, et arrivèrent devant une grande maison, assez sobre mais très jolie.

« Où Sommes-nous ? » demanda t-il, simplement, mais elle ignora sa question.

Hermione poussa la petite barrière d'entrée et monta quelques marches, suivie d'un Draco de plus en plus surpris. Sans frapper, elle entra et se dirigea vers ce qui s'avéra être la cuisine. Une femme suffisant âgée pour être sa mère donnait un biberon à un bébé.

« Bonjour Maman ! » s'écria Hermione.

'Maman' ? Pensa aussitôt Draco. Ils étaient chez les Granger ?

« Oh ma chérie ! Quelle Surprise ! Mais que fais tu là ? » s'exclama Mrs Granger en embrassant sa fille.

Hermione se laissa faire et déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé.

« Salut toi, murmura t-elle. On est juste passés dire bonjour, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère. Maman, je te présente Draco Malefoy… un ami »

« Malefoy ? sembla réfléchir la mère d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas le garçon qui… »

« C'est une longue histoire Maman ! » l'interrompit brusquement Hermione en souriant. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Oh... euh, d'accord. Tu tombes bien ma chérie, j'allais justement monter la coucher, tu veux t'en charger ? »

Hermione s'empressa d'accepter et prit la fillette dans ses bras. « Ce qu'elle grandit vite… Son ton était nostalgique, presque déçu. Tu viens ? », proposa t-elle à Draco, plus en ordre qu'en suggestion.

Il la suivit. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Draco.

« Je te présente Manon… »

« Ta mère n'est pas un peu trop âgée pour avoir une autre enfant ? »

« Manon n'est pas ma sœur ! s'amusa Hermione. Je pensais que tu aurais compris ».

« Alors qui est-ce ? »

« La seule erreur que je ne pourrais jamais regretter… », s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Hermione, c'était impossible que…

« Personne n'est au courant, pas même Harry. Tu es le seul à qui j'ai dévoilé cette part de moi, ne me le fais pas regretter Draco, et ne doute jamais plus de la confiance ou des sentiments que j'ai pour toi… »

« Pourquoi Potter n'est-il pas au courant ? » s'étonna toutefois Draco.

« Pourquoi le serait-il ? »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Désolé ? Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais le voyant regarder sa fille, elle compris. Si tu dois être désolé, ne le sois pas pour elle, car je ne regrette absolument rien. Si tu dois être désolé, c'est d'avoir douté de moi, uniquement ».

Son ton était un peu sec, sans appel, un peu trop dur même. Elle s'en rendit compte et se radoucit, lui proposant même de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi as-tu attendu d'être seule avec moi pour m'en parler ? Tu aurais pu le faire en bas… »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que ma mère entende ce que j'ai à te demander… »

Son ton était triste, ses yeux rivés sur sa fille dont elle caressait tendrement la joue. Elle semblait très sérieuse, ce qui effraya Draco. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« J'ai choisi mon camps, je veux me battre et lutter aux côtés d'Harry contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Mais même si je sais que notre cause est noble et juste, je suis lucide, je sais très bien qu'on ne sortira pas vainqueur de ce combat… »

« Et où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Même si ton père est en prison, il reste mangemort, et votre nom sera toujours craint et respecté. Jamais personne ne tentera quoique que ce soit contre vous, vous êtes sous la protection de Voldemort. Alors ce que j'attends de toi c'est la promesse que tu prendras soin d'elle. Je suis une bonne sorcière, mais je ne fais pas le poids contre la magie noire des mangemorts, alors si je ne m'en sors pas… »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu… » la coupa Draco, mais elle le fit taire aussitôt en reprenant.

« Si je ne m'en sors pas je veux que tu viennes la chercher et que tu t'occupes d'elle, s'il te plait… »

« Mais je »

« Promets le moi Draco ! » lui ordonna t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne dit rien et baissa les yeux sur la fillette.

« Je te le promets… », déclara t-il avant de l'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle souffla un « merci » inaudible contre lui puis se recula et reprit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle la berça quelques minutes, puis la coucha dans son berceau. Ils restèrent près d'une heure à l'observer, à s'observer mutuellement avant de redescendre. Hermione embrassa sa mère avant de repartir.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus n'est ce pas ? » comprit Draco alors qu'ils marchaient en silence.

« Non, c'est vrai. C'est une partie de ma vie qui ne concerne pas la magie, et même si j'aime ma fille, je préfère oublier le contexte de sa naissance, pour le moment en tout cas ».

« On est quitte alors, proposa Draco. Je connais ton secret et tu connais le mien. N'en parle pas et j'en ferai autant, ça te va ? Et plus de secrets ni de mensonges entre nous… »

Elle ne répondit rien mais il savait qu'elle tiendrait parole. Ils marchèrent un long moment, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoute un mot, plongés dans des problèmes respectifs qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à évoquer. Draco repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Sur le coup, devant une telle marque de confiance, il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Si Voldemort sortait vainqueur de cette guerre, sa fille ne serait pas plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec Potter. Son nom ne valait plus rien. De même que sa renommée et ses alliances avec les plus puissants mages noirs, sa famille avait perdu toute crédibilité, il ne leur restait plus rien. Emprisonné pour trahison, son père s'était vu rejeté par la noble société sorcière, et une fois a Azkaban, Lucius Malefoy s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs et avait sommé sa femme et son fils de se détourner de la voie que lui-même avait choisi. Draco regardait Hermione. Elle était si belle, et semblait si sereine qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui avouer tout ça. Si sa mère venait le voir si souvent, ce n'était pas pour le convaincre de rejoindre Voldemort, comme elle l'avait toujours cru, mais au contraire pour s'assurer qu'il lui tournait bien le dos. Quelle ironie de voir avec quel acharnement Hermione haïssait les Malefoy alors qu'ils luttaient à présent pour la même cause.

De son côté, Hermione gardait le silence. Avoir dévoilé cette part de sa vie à Draco la troublait. Elle ignorait si elle avait fait le bon choix, bien qu'elle ne doute pas de lui. C'était plutôt d'elle dont elle doutait, de ce qu'elle faisait, ressentait et pensait. L'autre jour, elle avait été à deux doigts de faire une bêtise avec Draco. Non, s'en n'était pas une, elle en avait eu envie, et en avait toujours envie, mais se le refusait, tout simplement. Par amour, par loyauté, par respect, elle ne pouvait pas tromper Harry, elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait plus. Elle n'avait pas pu tenir rigueur à Harry de l'avoir trompée, pas après coup, alors qu'elle l'avait devancé dans leur trahison mutuelle. Elle l'avait trompé, l'avait regretté, et s'était retrouvée enceinte pour ne pas oublier, enceinte d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait à peine mais avec qui elle partageait désormais bien plus que le cocktail et la danse initialement prévue. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Draco. Il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, mais si serein qu'elle s'interdit de lui faire part de cette histoire, de ses doutes, de ses angoisses. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Draco leur offrit une Bierraubeurre et en fin d'après midi, ils rentrent au château. La nuit commençait à tomber, et leurs amis s'inquièteraient bientôt de leur absence. Hermione se serra dans sa cape, elle avait froid, le vent soufflait et quelques gouttes tombaient de ci de là. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'hiver et tout ses inconvénients. Ils atteignirent rapidement les portes du château, encore ouvertes à cette heure là.

« Tu ne risques pas d'avoir d'ennui ? Je veux dire d'être sortie sans prévenir, avec moi ? » demanda Draco.

« Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux il me semble, répliqua t-elle. Mais tu as raison, ajouta t-elle en souriant, il vaut mieux que je ne tarde pas trop, avant qu'il ne s'inquiète et envoie du secours ».

Sa remarque fit sourire Draco. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut envie de lui sauter au cou, rien que pour ce sourire. Elle avait souvent envie de tout plaquer et d'avoir une vie plus calme, plus insouciante, avec lui. Un sourire naquit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, elle semblait hésiter. D'un bref coup d'œil elle vit le couloir désert, personne n'arrivait. Elle attira Draco dans un recoin plus sombre et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il voulut répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha, approfondissant leur baiser.

« Surtout ne change pas ! le supplia Hermione une fois séparés. J'aime le Draco insouciant, téméraire et imprévisible que tu es, j'ai besoin de ça dans ma vie. Et je te fais confiance...».

Elle s'enfuit sitôt fini, ne lui laissant ni le temps ni le loisirs de répondre. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, puis porta ses doigts à ses lèvres en riant, amusé. Cette fille ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Pourquoi diable avaient ils perdu tant de temps à se chercher, à se détester puis finalement se connaître, mais sans parvenir à se trouver ?

« Etes-vous sûre de faire les bons choix Miss Granger ? »

Tomber nez à nez avec son directeur surprit Hermione. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, c'est pourquoi elle poussa un cri de surprise.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? De quoi parlez vous ? »

« De Mr Malefoy... Croyez vous réellement qu'il mérite la confiance que vous lui accordez, avec autant d'abandon ? »

Son professeur restait mystérieux, et toute maligne qu'elle était, Hermione était confuse par ses paroles.

« Vous pensez que j'ai fait une erreur ? »

« Il ne me semble pas avoir émis une telle hypothèse Miss Granger... J'ai pleinement confiance en votre jugement, et Mr Malefoy s'avérera un allier de taille, quand le moment sera venu. Il aura un choix à faire, un choix qu'il semble déjà avoir fait. Pouvez vous en dire autant Miss Granger ? L'heure approche, ce qui doit arriver arrivera, l'on ne peut l'éviter...»

Il reprit son chemin, sans attendre une quelconque réponse. C'est troublée qu'Hermione rejoignit Harry un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle ne parvenait à oublier les paroles du vieux sorcier. Il ne lui avait pas dit ça en vain, mais dans quel but, elle l'ignorait.

Les jours passèrent, sans qu'aucun événement particulier ne vienne les troubler…

Un matin, alors qu'ils commençaient la journée par deux heures de potions double, gryffondors et serpentards, Zabini regardait Draco, assis juste à côté de lui. Il était ailleurs, et n'écoutait pas la moitié du cours. Donc quand Rogue leur demanda de venir chercher, il lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire réagir, et se leva. Ils préparèrent la potion, sans trop de précaution, si bien qu'après vingt minutes, elle avait une teinte orange citrouille au lieu de verte. Rogue leur jeta un regard fatigué, les suppliant silencieusement de faire un effort, ne pouvant concevoir de retirer des points à sa propre maison. Mais il trouvait cela étrange, venant de Draco, qui avait toujours excellait dans sa matière.

« Joue le jeu et je te laisses la moitié des 10 000 galions… » murmura Zabini à Draco.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent Blaise, et tu le sais… »

« Toi non, mais je suis sûr qu'Elle ne cracherait pas sur 5000 galions… », ajouta t-il, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il venait d'avaler ce qui semblait être un bonbon, à première vue. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, quand son ami se mit à saigner du nez, Draco comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle blague, sans doute.

« Professeur ! interpella t-il vivement. Je crois que Blaise devrait aller à l'infirmerie… »

« Très bien, concéda Rogue d'un mouvement de main, Mr Malefoy, emmenez le… »

Draco interrogea son ami du regard, ignorant ce qu'il devait faire. Il lui montra Hermione d'un regard, mais Draco fronça les sourcils. « Ne t'inquiète pas… » souffla son ami, et Draco céda.

« Professeur, lança t-il, notre potion n'est pas encore terminée, et la note compte pour 20 de la note finale… Pourquoi demanderiez-vous pas, il fit mine de regarder autours de lui, et poursuivit, pourquoi demanderiez vous pas à Miss Granger, elle a déjà fini depuis dix minutes… »

En entendant son nom, Hermione se tourna, et jeta un regard noir à Draco. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Mais Rogue trouva son idée pertinente, et le félicita de se montrer si préoccupé par sa réussite scolaire.

« Très bien, Miss Granger, veuillez accompagner Mr Zabini. Et pas de jérémiade, vous y allez un point c'est tout ! » ajouta t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche, prête a répliquer. Elle se leva en faisant la moue et jeta un nouveau regard noir à Draco.

Elle tira Zabini sans ménagement et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, et Hermione le vit sortir un bonbon de sa poche et l'avaler.

« On va laisser tomber l'infirmerie Granger », lança Zabini en se tournant vers elle. Elle remarqua qu'il ne saignait plus, et fit le rapprochement.

« Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? Tu te fois de moi Zabini ? Tu voulais juste faire une ptite balade, c'est ça ? »

Il sourit de la voir s'énerver pour si peu, et se surprit même à la trouver jolie quand elle fronçait les sourcils en guise de mécontentement, les bras sur la taille.

« Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée Granger, qui ne serait pas content de rater potion ? t'avais fini ta potion, et j'avais besoin de te parler… »

« Me parler ? releva Hermione. C'est bizarre, parce que moi tu vois, j'ai rien à te dire Zabini ! » En disant cela, elle s'était arrêté, et faisait à présent demi tour.

« Aller Hermione, je voudrais m'excuser, déclara t-il en la rattrapant. Pour l'autre fois, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je me suis un peu laissé emporter, c'est tout, mais je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, et que tu n'as pas cru Draco non plus, mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, ajouta t-il plus sérieusement en lui prenant le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face, je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais j'ai jamais vu Draco dans cet état là… »

A cette remarque, une lueur brillante traversa son regard. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je suis sérieux tu sais… Draco, je le connais depuis qu'on est gosse, je le connais par cœur. Il a toujours été renfermé, distant avec tout le monde et ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Il est dingue de toi Granger ! s'exclama t-il soudainement. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était, et te servir de lui comme ça. C'est mon ami, et ça me tue de le voir comme ça… »

« Moi aussi… » murmura Hermione.

« Toi aussi quoi ? » s'étonna Zabini, mais elle ne répondit pas. J'ai un marché à te proposer, ajouta t-il après quelques pas. Si tu joues le jeu avec Draco, et m'aide à gagner mon pari, tu auras droit à la moitié de l'enjeu. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Inconsciemment, Hermione se mit à rire. Tout ça pour ça, pour qu'il gagne son putain de pari ? Il voulait qu'elle fasse croire qu'elle sortait avec Draco, qu'elle perde son copain et ses amis pour quoi, 5000 galions ? Certes, cette somme n'était pas négligeable, mais tout de même.

« Je me fous de tes 5000 galions Zabini, s'amusa Hermione. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que mes parents sont moldus qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent, je veux pas perdre mon copain et mes amis pour une histoire de pari ! Je tiens à Draco, c'est vrai, et je ne suis peut être pas très claire avec lui, mais je refuse de faire ça. Désolée, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de refaire un pari sur le dos de ton meilleur ami…»

Une sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Hermione le remercia de la ballade, non sans ironie. Elle retourna aux cachots récupérer ses affaires et repartit avec Harry dans leur salle commune.

Elle n'avait pas vu Draco de la journée, sans doute avait-il eut un entraînement après les cours, Hermione l'ignorait, et a la rigueur s'en moquait. Quand elle rentra après dîner, elle trouva Draco dans leur salle. Elle lui raconta sa journée tandis qu'il se préparait un verre, sans doute de whisky pur feu. Hermione s'étonna que ce genre de boisson fut autorisée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais bon… En buvant une gorgée, Draco se rappela de la réaction d'Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu viens d'utiliser ton joker, désolée », se moqua Hermione.

« Sérieusement… Tu m'as dit un jour te méfier de ceux qui avait un verre à la main. Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de lui et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, elle lui montra une légère cicatrice au dessus de son arcade.

« Une fois quand j'étais petite et que ma mère était à un séminaire, je suis descendu dans le salon, et mon père était là, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main. Il était saoul, mais je l'ignorais. Je me rappelle plus très bien ce qui s'est passé, mais je me souviens l'avoir énervé, et il m'a giflée. J'étais jeune et je n'y attendais pas, alors j'ai vacillée et me suis cognée sur la table basse. J'ai eu trois points de suture, une belle frayeur, et l'image de mon père un verre à la main gravée dans ma tête. Tu vois, y'a pas mort d'homme non plus, mais quand tu as 7ans, ça te marque… » plaisanta Hermione.

« Je comprends mieux ta réaction alors, d'autant plus avec moi. Et si on jouait à un jeu ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de la grande pièce, lui faisant face.

« A quel genre de jeu fais tu allusion ? » sourit-elle en réponse, fermant le livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

« Au risque de te décevoir miss, je pensais pas du temps à CE genre de jeu… »

Il avait répliqué ça non sans arrière pensée, mais dans l'unique intention de la mettre mal à l'aise lui attribuant des pensées que lui seul venait d'avoir. Il sourit avec malice en la rejoignant sur le canapé où elle lui fit une place près d'elle.

« Je t'avoue quelque chose de personnel et à ton tour tu m'en avoues une, et ainsi de suite… », expliqua t-il en s'installa confortablement, les jambes allongées.

« ET en quoi est-ce amusant ? » s'étonna Hermione, en s'installant de même, mais à l'opposé, de sorte de lui faire face.

« C'est toi qui commence, voilà ce qui est intéressant ! » répliqua t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres, un de ceux qui la faisait craquer.

« Pour toi uniquement ! Mais bon, ça marche ! »

Il lui sourit pour marquer leur accord tandis qu'Hermione, apparemment mal installée se rapprocha de lui, si bien qu'il aurait pu l'enlacer à loisirs. Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Harry est le premier avec qui je l'ai fait… »

« On a dit personnel Granger, pas de notoriété publique ! » se moqua Draco, Hermione s'en offusqua puis se mit à rire avec lui.

« Très bien, alors si t'es si malin, dit moi quelque chose que j'ignore ! » répliqua t-elle, piquée au vif.

« Ma mère a toujours refusé que je suive mon père. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle vient si souvent, pour s'en assurer… »

« Vraiment ? Moi qui croyait qu'elle ne faisait que transmettre les ordres de ton père… »

« Crois moi Granger, ça ferait du bien à beaucoup si t'arrêtais de penser de temps en temps ! »

« Mais ton père veut pourtant que tu rejoignes Voldemort ? » reprit-elle, ignorant sa remarque.

« Hein hein, on a dit chacun son tour, alors a toi. Je t'écoute, dis m'en plus sur tes ébats avec Potter, ca m'intéresse énormément ! »

« Moques toi, continues et tu vas jouer tout seul ! Je suis sûre que ça doit être beaucoup moins drôle de se raconter ses petits secrets à soi même. »

« C'est bon j'arrête, promis, se défendit Draco en levant les mains. Je t'écoute. »

« Il n'est pas le seul avec qui je l'ai fait… »

« Quoi ? »

S'il avait bu quelque chose Draco se serait probablement étouffé avec. Hermione sourit, satisfaite de son effet.

« A toi ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? On va changer les règles, répliqua précipitamment Draco en se redressant. On n'avoue plus, on pose des questions, toujours personnelles. Je commence : tu as fais quoi ? »

En le voyant réagir de la sorte, Hermione éclata de rire. ET c'était elle qui était prévisible ?

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Tadam ! voici le chap 16, avec un peu de retard, étant vendredi matin !lol je tiens a préciser que pr ce chap, je n'ai eu le tps ni de le relire, ni de le modifier, dc j'espere qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérence avec ske jav rajouté ds les chap précédents, sinon dites le moi et je change dès mon retour lundi. J'espere qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude je remercie les qq courageux qui prennent 1min pour me donner leur avis, mici bcp ! enjoy ! xxx**

**Chapitre 13**

Elle décida de jouer le jeu, préparant mentalement ses futures questions.

« Que Harry soit le premier mec avec qui je sois sortie, comme tu l'as fait remarqué c'est pas vraiment un scoop. Avec qui je l'ai fait non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonnes, je t'ai présenté Manon… »

« Mais je croyais que Potter en étais le père, c'est pour ça que je trouvais étrange que tu lui caches. Je comprends mieux à présent… »

« Oui. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Manon avait été la fille d'Harry. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vivre loin d'elle. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, j'étais invitée à une soirée organisée par ma cousine. Il y avait tellement de monde, de la musique, des cocktails, c'était vraiment un monde à part, une soirée de rêve. Et puis il y avait ce type, très gentil, qui venait d'Oxford je crois. Il était plutôt mignon, et les Margarita aidant, on a dansé et de fil en aiguille on s'est retrouvé dans la chambre de ma cousine à l'étage. Je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre, mise à part de m'être réveillée seule le lendemain matin, avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Tu l'as ton scoop Malefoy, heureux ?» ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire.

« Si je le suis, répondit-il à son sourire, c'est uniquement d'avoir appris que Miss Perfection ne l'était pas tant que ça, et qu'elle avait aussi des petits secrets. Wahou… ajouta t-il, n'en revenant toujours pas. La Miss Je Sais Tout a couché avec un mec qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, alors qu'elle sortait avec Saint Potter ? Alors là, sur ce coup tu m'épates Granger ! »

Hermione sourit, sans s'offusquer de la plaisanterie de Draco, mais au fond d'elle, elle fut prise d'une immense tristesse. Draco, malgré son bonheur présent sembla s'en rendre compte, il poursuivit.

« A toi ! Pose moi une question, n'importe laquelle et j'y répondrai ! »

« Très bien, parles moi de ton père et de son ptit côté 'mangemort'… »

« T'es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu ne préférerais pas un truc plus piquant, genre avec combien de filles j'ai couché ? »

« Ca, j'ai pas besoin d'une question personnelle pour le savoir, c'est simple : tout poudlard sauf deux, Ginny et moi, s'amusa Hermione. Puis, voyant un sourire étrange illuminer le visage de Draco, elle prit peur. Rassure moi, tu n'as jamais couché avec Ginny ? »

« Bien sûr que non voyons… Elle est un peu jeune, et un peu trop gryffondor à mon goût. Et puis c'est une Weasley ! » grimaça t-il. Mais voyant qu'elle ne partageait pas son humour, il répondit à sa question. « Mon père, comme son père ainsi que tout les hommes de notre lignée, est devenu mangemort le jour de ses 18ans. Il respectait et craignait bien trop son père pour envisager de refuser. La suite, tu l'as connais. Et l'année dernière, il s'est fait arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Ma mère refuse que je lui rende visite, par crainte je suppose. Mais de ce qu'elle m'en raconte, il aurait changé, remis en cause ses idéaux, et regretterait ses actes. Il ne veut pas que je sois marqué, pour me préserver, pour s'être rendu compte de son erreur, je ne sais pas trop. Donc tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, ma mère se fait bien son porte-parole, mais pour sa cause, la notre et la tienne. »

Bien que réticente, Hermione accepta d'accorder une seconde chance aux Malefoys, et ils poursuivirent leur étrange discussion pendant un long moment, Hermione blottie à présent contre le torse de Draco. Ses bras enroulés autours de sa taille, elle jouait avec ses mains, sa tête posée sur son épaule…

Deux semaines plus tard, quand il se réveilla, Draco se sentit étrange. Quelque chose était inhabituelle, il le présentait, sans pour autant savoir quoi. Il mit de côté son intuition et se leva, tant bien que mal. Il détestait avoir cours de si bonne heure, mais quand il sortit et vit qu'Hermione était déjà partie, il déprima davantage. Cette fille était vraiment désespérante. Elle devait être à la bibliothèque où elle avait probablement passé la nuit, endormie sur une pile de bouquins tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Mais quand il arriva dans la grande salle, une étrange effervescence régnait, une agitation presque effrayante.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il en rejoignant sa table.

« Quelqu'un a disparu ! s'empressa de répondre Pansy en se collant à lui. Draco grimaça en la repoussant comme il put. « La Sang de Bourbe ! » ajouta t-elle aussitôt avec un grand sourire, persuadée que la nouvelle ravirait Draco. Mais au lieu de ça, et de manière imperceptible aux yeux de ses amis, le serpentard blêmit, plus inquiet que jamais. Il ne réagit même pas quand Zabini lui parla, et il se leva brusquement, ne pouvant rester davantage dans la pièce. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas elle. Il sortit, gardant bonne figure et rejoignit ses appartements. Il le savait, l'avait pressentit dès son réveil. Il resta les premières heures de la matinée enfermé, à réfléchi, puis peu de temps avant le repas sortit. Il devait vérifier, en apprendre d'avantage. Mais il était furieux. Ce vieux fou s'était joué de lui, il avait usé de son pouvoir et de son autorité pour le faire fléchir. Il savait ce que Voldemort avait ordonné à Draco, mais même en sachant cela, il ne l'avait ni puni, ni renvoyé. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui il lui devait des comptes. C'est donc en colère et la tête pleine de questions qu'il énonça le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau du directeur.

« Mr Malefoy... nous vous attendions... » déclara le sage en le voyant arriver, comme s'il s'y attendait. D'un geste de main, il désigna deux fauteuils déjà occupés par son directeur de maison et son ennemi, puis un troisième, vide. Il refusa néanmoins de s'y asseoir, par défi.

« A quoi jouez vous ? s'exclama Draco. Depuis le début vous nous avez manipulé, comme de vulgaires pions, mais dans quel but ? Qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veule ? Qu'il gagne ? Mais que cherchez vous au juste ? »

« Je ne cherche plus Draco, j'ai trouvé et obtenu ce que j'attendais de vous... Maintenant asseyez vous, et écouter moi ! ordonna t-il à Draco en l'incitant, d'un mouvement de baguette. Comme vous le savez déjà, le monde sorcier est en guerre, déchiré par la lutte du bien contre le mal. En ces heures sombres, chacun doit choisir son camp. Vous sembliez suivre la mauvaise voie Mr Malefoy, et j'avais connaissance des rôles que vous serez amener à jouer dans cette guerre, je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de perdre un précieux allié... » expliqua Dumbledore, mais Draco, semblant comprendre, l'interrompit brusquement.

« Alors vous vous êtes servie d'elle, pour m'atteindre ? »

Harry suivait l'échange sans y prendre part. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi ils étaient en train de parler, et préférait donc rester discret. Dumbledore reprit.

« Le seul pouvoir que nous ne contrôlons pas, et qui paradoxalement est le plus puissant est l'amour. La soif de pouvoir, de vengeance ou d'argent éloignera un homme de son foyer, de ses convictions, et du droit chemin, mais l'amour d'une femme l'y ramènera toujours... Si je vous avais parlé au début de l'année de mes craintes quand à votre avenir, des choix que vous auriez à faire et du camp à déterminer, jamais vous ne m'auriez écouté, et je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je savais qu'en faisant appel à elle vous rejoindriez nos rangs... »

« C'est pour cela que vous m'aviez demandé de me montrer plus tolérant envers elle, de la considérer comme une égale, quelqu'un de confiance ? Vous saviez ce que j'allais faire, et vous ne m'en avez pas empêché. Au lieu de ça vous vous êtes servi d'elle pour me rallier à votre cause ! Vous saviez qu'en nous rapprochant, je tomberais amoureux d'elle ! Vous saviez que Potter ne s'en sortirait pas seul, qu'il aurait besoin de mon aide ! »

« C'est exacte Mr Malefoy, je vois que l'influence de Miss Granger aura porté ses fruits, au fil des années... Mr Potter est l'élu, nous le savons tous, mais être l'élu ne lui assurera pas la victoire sur Voldemort. Les choix que j'ai du faire n'ont sans doute pas été toujours les meilleurs, mais je reste convaincu qu'ils étaient les plus judicieux, les plus efficace. Au final, que vous approuviez ou non, vous et Mr Potter êtes unis et réunis ici, pour une seule et même raison, et contre un seul et même adversaire... »

Harry ne comprenait toujours l'entier échange de Malefoy et de leur directeur. Rogue ne semblait pas décider à prendre la parole, ou peut être n'était-il là que par formalité, en toute connaissance de cause.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer au juste, pourquoi nous sommes là à discuter alors que Voldemort retient Hermione ? Si c'est moi qu'il veut, qu'il m'ait, mais avant professeur vous devez m'expliquer... »

« Oui, expliquez à votre protégé comment vous vous êtes servi et d'elle, pour parvenir à vos fins... » siffla Draco. Il se moquait bien d'être insolent, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

« De quoi parle t-il ? Et en quoi Hermione a à voir là dedans, car il s'agit bien d'elle, n'est ce pas ? »

« En effet... Mais d'abord, sachez que mes fins sont avant tout celles de notre monde Mr Malefoy, ce sont les vôtres également, ainsi que celles de Mr Potter. Mais je te dois une explication Harry, en effet. En début d'année, j'ai appris par un de mes alliés que Voldemort projetait ma mort, et ceux par le biais de Mr Malefoy. Je ne pouvais l'envisager, mais Séverus m'a confirmé ces doutes, et j'ai dû prendre une décision. Je ne pouvais agir sur Mr Malefoy, j'avais conscience que le punir ou le renvoyer ne ferait que confirmer ses choix auprès de Voldemort. Je savais également qu'il aurait un rôle important à jouer au sein de cette guerre... J'ai alors songé à Miss Granger, à son incroyable intelligence et son sens inouïe de persuasion. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, pour le rallier à notre cause. Ce que j'ignorais cependant, c'est que furieux de la trahison du jeune Malefoy, il se vengerait de lui, et ce au travers de Miss Granger... »

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas l'importance d'Hermione pour Malefoy. Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle, pour l'atteindre lui ? »

« Parce que je l'aime... » se contenta Draco.

« Tu quoi ? explosa Harry en se relevant d'un bond. Tu l'aimes, elle, dont vous vous êtes toujours moqué ? Tu l'as toujours détestée et humiliée, et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu es amoureux d'elle ? » continua Harry.

« Parce que tu crois que je l'ai choisi peut être ? Il y a quelques mois encore j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de me salir à son contact, mais j'ai changé, par la force des choses. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, et je ne regrette rien. Mais rassure toi, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, elle t'a toujours préféré… Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, ce qui redoubla la colère d'Harry, prêt à se jeter sur lui.

« Suffit ! »siffla Rogue, prenant pour la première fois part à la 'réunion'. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vous petites querelles amoureuses. Voldemort semble avoir de nouveaux projets et vous allez devoir partager la tête d'affiche Potter », railla t-il en se levant à son tour.

Draco ramena d'un coup sec vers lui le bras que lui avait agrippé Harry et se rassit. D'un regard noir Rogue intima à Harry d'en faire autant.

« Bien, puisque cette affaire est réglée, poursuivit Dumbledore, nous allons pouvoir réfléchir quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il est bien évidemment hors de question de vous envoyer là bas puisque c'est là son intention. Le plus sage pour le moment est encore de rester ici ; vous deux, ajouta t-il en désignant Draco et Harry, vous aller rejoindre votre maison et devrez apprendre vous supporter, vous entraider, et même vous entraîner ensemble. Vous devez être unis contre Voldemort, l'un avec l'autre, et en aucun cas vous affronter »

« Quand vous dites nous entraîner, vous voulez dire que je vais devoir passer du temps ave le balafré, m'entraîner avec lui, comme si on était amis ? » s'insurgit Draco.

« Je croyais que tu avais changé ? » répliqua aussitôt Harry.

« C'est valable que pour elle… »

« Bon, je vois que tout est réglé ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Vous allez travailler ensemble, et surtout, en aucun cas vous ne sortirez du château pour entreprendre un quelconque acte héroïque. Suis-je bien clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur… » répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco.

« … »

« Mr Malefoy ! » tonna le directeur qui manquait et de temps et de patience.

« Oui Monsieur… »

Son attitude était bien plus provocante et insolente que celle du survivant, mais il s'en moquait. Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Rogue, sans les quitter des yeux, s'approcha du directeur.

« Etes vous sûr Albus que les lier soit une bonne chose ? Ils ne risquent pas de s'entre tuer ? Après tout, ils se vouent une haine cordiale… »

« Certes ils ne seront jamais amis, mais leurs sentiments envers Miss Granger et Voldemort, aussi radicalement opposés soient-ils les rapprocheront. Qu'ils l'acceptent ou non, ils sont unis par l'amour de Miss Granger et la haine de Voldemort. Tout deux ont perdu leur famille à cause de lui. J'espère seulement qu'ils sauront utiliser cette force pour vaincre le Lord, unir leur haine contre lui, et non contre eux… »

« Les croyez-vous réellement capable d'une telle chose ? »

« J'ai confiance en eux… Je ne suis peut être qu'un vieux bougre sénile, mais mes pouvoirs sont les mêmes. Ils en sont capables, et bien plus ; l'avenir me donnera raison, je suis même sûr que ces jeunes hommes nous réservent de belles surprises… »

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte, deux ennemis unis malgré eux rejoignaient leur maison. Aucun d'eux ne disaient mot, mais la tension était plus que palpable. Draco explosa.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu vas sagement obéir et faire ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Draco s'arrêta net, étonné. Il regarda le survivant, plus déterminé que jamais, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

**A suivre…**

**Wala, encore un chap de bouclé ! n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer vos remark, bonnes kom mauvaises, je prends tt, a condition d'avoir de bonnes raisons ! j'espere que ca vous a plus, je vous souhaite un bon week end, la suite dès lundi ou mardi, je verrai. D'ici la, amusez vs bien ! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Wala le chap 14 ! jsuis ravie de voir ke le 13 vous a plu, j'ai été vraiment surprise, dc merci a tt le monde pr vos gentilles review ! jv essayer d'y répondre, mais jpromets rien. Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai tt un tas de devoir a rendre avt la fin de semaine, dc je suis démoralisée ! lol je poste ce chap ss le modifier, j'espere qu'il n'y a ni incohérence, ni trop de fautes… enjoy !

**Chapitre 14**

« Bien sûr que non… » se contenta Harry, mystérieux, ce qui surprit Draco. Il s'arrêta net. Tu ne sais rien de moi Malefoy. Et si tu crois que je vais gentiment obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore, alors tu es plus stupide encore que je le pensais. Et tu veux que je te dise ? C'est exactement ce qu'il espérait ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »s'étonna Draco.

« Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore espère nous voir obéir ? Quitter le château et partir seuls, non bien sur, et il a raison, mais il savait très bien qu'on aurait cette conversation, et qu'en plus de s'allier contre Vodemort et pour Hermione, on s'unirait pour désobéir. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris au cours des six années passées, c'est que Dumbledore sait tout, sur tout. On ne peut rien lui cacher, on ne peut le tromper, il connaît tout du passé, du présent, et de l'avenir. »

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de Malefoy, il savait qu'il comprenait. Ils devaient unir leurs forces pour vaincre Voldemort. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, toujours ennemis de cœur mais alliés de combat.

« On a rien fait… » déclara Draco, rompant le silence.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Avec Hermione. Que tu me croies ou non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. Elle est bien trop respectueuse, loyale et fidèle pour se corrompre ainsi. Mais visiblement, tu ne mérites pas le quart de ce qu'elle te donne, et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte… »

« Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Si on veut que ça marche, on va devoir faire un deal. On ne parle pas d'elle, ne de vous, ne de quoi que ce soit vous concernant. Et quand tout ça sera terminé, on la laissera choisir une bonne fois pour toute, puisque apparemment je ne la mérite pas. »

Il était vexé, et c'était compréhensible. Sans un mot, il s'engouffra derrière le tableau d'une grosse dame qui s'essayait au chant, et Draco comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés chez le gryffondor. Le tableau pivota de nouveau et il se retrouva seul, au milieu du couloir. Potter avait raison, qu'elle le veuille ou non, tout ça était allait trop loin, elle allait devoir choisir. L'esprit préoccupé, il rejoignit ses appartements. Mais tout était trop calme, et chaque recoin de la pièce lui rappelait la gryffondor, son odeur, son souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, ni travailler, il ne faisait que tourner en rond, ce qui le rendait fou. Au bout d'une heure, il ressortit.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est important ! », s'emporta une énième fois Draco contre la grosse dame butée qui lui refusait l'accès à la salle commune gryffondor.

« Non non et non, pas de mot de passe, pas d'accès, c'est tout ! »

« Mais vous êtes sourde et simplement stupide ? je DOIS rentrer, il faut absolument que je parle à Potter ! Vous préférez sans doute que j'use de la magie pour vous y contraindre ? » menaça t-il en sortant sa baguette.

« Si tu veux mon avis Malefoy, tu ne sais pas parler aux dames… » s'amusa une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna.

« Weasley… Géniale, il ne manquait plus que ça… S'il te plait… Ginny, pourrais tu m'aider ? »

L'intéressée, qui n'avait jamais entendu Draco Malefoy supplier qui que ce soit, s'étonna. Elle sourit, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à répéter… » grinça Draco en rangeant sa baguette, tout en lui jetant un regard qui, à défaut d'être malfoyien, la fit céder.

« Je suppose que tu veux rentrer… Et je suppose aussi que ce n'est pas Harry que tu es venue voir, déclara Ginny, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sans doute notre préfète adorée. Mais au risque de te décevoir, je ne crois pas l'y avoir vu de la journée… »

A ces mots, Draco la regarda, abasourdi. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé, personne n'avait jugé bon de la prévenir ? Il avait blêmît, et elle avait du s'en rendre compte vu qu'à son tour, elle avait perdu son sourire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », s'inquiéta aussitôt Ginny.

« Tu te trompes, c'est bien Potter que je suis venu voir… Et tu as raison, ce n'est pas ici que je pourrais trouver Hermione. Ni nulle part dans ce château d'ailleurs », ajouta t-il, plus pour lui-même. Il lui jeta un regard hésitant et marqua une longue pause, regardant autours de lui, comme s'il espérait voir arriver quelqu'un qui fasse diversion ou se charge de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. « Donne le mot de passe à cette vielle pie et je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur », lui ordonna t-il gentiment, et elle s'exécuta.

A peine entrée, elle vit Harry assit dans un des fauteuils, plongé en pleine réflexion. Quand il s'aperçut de leur présence, il se tourna vers Draco, puis Ginny, sondant le serpentard comme pour savoir s'il devait lui dire ou pas.

« Je n'ai pas le courage légendaire des gryffondors… » s'excusa Draco, et Harry comprit. Il n'avait jamais aimé prendre de gants pour parler de Voldemort, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de certains.

« Il l'a enlevée… »

Il s'était contenté de ces quatre petits mots, mais sans même le nommer, elle avait comprit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la réconfortant comme il pouvait, la rassurant de mots auxquels il ne croyait même plus.

« On doit faire quelque chose ! explosa soudainement Draco, rompant le calme qui s'était installé. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose ! Je ne supporte pas de rester ici, a ne rien faire sauf attendre ! Alors dis moi que tu as un plan, trouves quelque chose, ce que tu veux, et je te promets d'obéir sagement sans poser de questions… »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment alors… » soupira Harry, plus en évidence qu'en question.

« D'après toi ? »

« Soit ! Alors… »

Ils avaient discuté de longues heures à essayer de trouver une solution. Mais les heures passaient, puis les jours, et les semaines… Au fil du temps, ils avaient perdu espoir, plongé dans un profond tourment, une recherche vaine et obsessionnelle. Elle était toujours en vie, mais ni les sources de Dumbledore, ni les tortures de Draco ne pouvaient la localiser. La fin de l'année était arrivée, et avec elle l'obtention surprenante de leurs aspics, à tout les deux. Réussir leurs examens était le cadet de leurs soucis, mais contre toute attente, ils les avaient obtenus haut la main. La disparition de la gryffondor les avaient considérablement rapprochés, ils n'étaient plus rivaux, ni ennemis ; ils se respectaient, et luttaient ensemble.

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Durant l'été, Harry avait accepté de vivre au terrier, avec Ginny et les Weasleys, plus unis que jamais. Il en profiterait pour continuer ses recherches et attendrait la rentrée pour suivre une formation d'auror. L'atmosphère était tendue, la guerre présente dans chacun d'eux, et même si elle n'était qu'officieuse pour le moment, elle faisait rage depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et les pertes ne se comptaient même plus. Draco, lui, avait choisi de vivre seul, de combattre loin de sa maison, sa famille. Certes il avait respecté la volonté de son père, et celle de la gryffondor, mais il voulait protéger le semblant de famille qu'il lui restait, en le tenant le plus possible éloigné du combat. C'est pourquoi il avait pris une chambre au chaudron baveur, qui à défaut d'un grand luxe lui apportait une sécurité non négligeable puisque toujours en mouvement. Il passait ses journées à voyager, à rencontrer ses anciens amis, recherchant la moindre information qui pourrait lui être utile pour retrouver Hermione. Comme elle devait être seule, avoir changée, maigrie ; il supplier chaque jour Merlin de la maintenir en vie le temps de la retrouver, de la protéger pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle trouve en elle la force de lutter, où qu'elle soit.

Appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regardait, impuissant, le ciel se déchirer, compatissant à son malheur, à la guerre qui déchirait leur monde et leurs familles. Il se mit à pleuvoir, doucement, puis des cordes suivies de grêle. Le temps n'avait jamais été aussi triste, aussi effrayant. Un coup de tonnerre la rappela à l'ordre, le sortant de ses pensées. Leur monde en guerre n'était plus sûr, le monde moldu ne l'avait jamais été… A qui se fier ? Où se cacher ? Où être en sécurité ? Draco ignorait tout ça. Comme tant d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Une seule chose était sûre, il aimait Hermione, et tiendrait sa promesse…

« Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps… de ralentir un peu ? »

En voyant Harry rentrer une fois de plus seul, affaibli et si abattu, Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque.

« Tu veux que je l'abandonne, que je laisse tomber ? »

« Bien sûr que non Harry… Mais ça fait si longtemps… Ca fait des mois qu'elle a disparu, on ne sait même pas si elle est toujours… »

« Tais toi ! l'interrompit-il brusquement. Elle est en vie, je le sais, je le sens. Et si pour cela je dois ratisser le monde entier, je le ferai ! »

« Et pourquoi tu ne concentres pas toute ta colère contre Voldemort ? Trouves l'ordre, ils doivent bien savoir quelques choses sur le QG de Voldemort. Utilise ses sentiments pour le vaincre, une fois pour toute, au lieu de perdre autant d'énergie en vain, si ce n'est t'affaiblir pour le jour où tu devras l'affronter… Tu perds ton temps, et tes pouvoirs. Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu aurais dû entreprendre ta formation Harry, et près de cinq qu'elle a disparu… Et avec Draco, où vous en êtes ? Vous ne vous entraînez plus ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Non. A croire qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à elle… Ca fait presque deux mois que je ne l'ai pas revu… »

Deux mois… Déjà deux mois, où plutôt, comme il lui paraissait, seulement deux mois qu'il était parti, qu'il avait quitté son monde, à la recherche d'un calme et d'une sécurité que l'Angleterre ne lui permettait plus. C'est pourquoi Draco était parti, dans le sud de la France, là où sa famille avait une maison, sur une plage privée dans un petit village reculé, où personne ne viendrait les chercher… Il avait fait une promesse quelques mois plus tôt, et il s'était juré de la tenir, ce soir là, dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur, quand il avait comprit que ce monde, pas plus que le monde moldu n'était sécurisant. Alors il avait rangé ses affaires, tout remballé en quelques formules magiques, puis s'était retrouvé devant la grande maison qui lui avait parue si chaleureuse, mais qui ne serait que source de tristesse une fois le seuil passé. Et il était entré. Il leur avait expliqué la situation, avait promis de tout faire pour retrouver Hermione saine et sauve, et leur avait fait part de la promesse faite à leur fille. Tout d'abord réticents, ils avaient fini par accepter, comprenant que, dans un monde ou dans l'autre, la fille d'Hermione serait plus en sécurité avec un sorcier à même de la protéger. Et il était parti, sans se retourner, l'enfant emmitouflée contre lui, quelques affaires dans un sac, de quoi la nourrir quelques temps dans un autre.

« Regardez monsieur, elle essaye de marcher, toute seule… » déclara une jeune femme brune, chaleureuse et très jolie que Draco avait engagée pour surveiller sa « fille » pendant qu'il travaillait. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait en aucun cas choisie pour son incroyable beauté, dont il aurait pu profiter d'une parole, mais ce qui l'avait séduit était sa gentillesse, son dévouement envers Manon et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il pouvait compter sur elle, avoir confiance en elle, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit la fillette de treize mois s'avancer tant bien que mal vers lui, tendant les bras vers l'homme qu'elle considérerait à jamais comme son papa, son soutien, sa famille. Elle n'était pas sûr d'elle, marchait lentement et semblait hésiter à chaque pas, mais l'appui d'Elizabeth, sa nounou, la guidait.

« Comme vous devez être fier d'elle… »

« Viens me voir mon ange, c'est bien, allez ma puce, encore un pas… »

Draco n'écoutait pas la jeune femme, il ne l'écoutait plus. Son attention était fixée sur la fillette, rayonnante, qui marchait vers lui. Comme il était heureux, comme il l'aimait. D'un dernier pas, elle atteignit ses bras et s'y effondra. Elle avait tenu jusque la mais savait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien dans ses bras, donc s'y était abandonnée. Il la serra contre lui et la souleva.

« Comme sa mère serait fière d'elle aussi… » s'exclama Elizabeth en caressant affectueusement la joue de Manon.

L'évocation d'Hermione fit perdre son sourire à Draco. Elle le remarqua et s'excusa aussitôt d'avoir abordé un sujet qui semblait tendu. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la mère de l'enfant, donc n'avait jamais posé de question. Elle embrassa Manon et ayant terminé sa journée, prit ses affaires et sortit.

« Elle a raison tu sais, déclara doucement Draco en tournant Manon vers lui. Ta maman aurait été fière de toi, tout comme je le suis aujourd'hui… »

« Maman… »

« Elle te manque n'est ce pas ? A moi aussi, énormément. Je te promets qu'un jour, nous la retrouverons, et que tu pourras vivre avec elle, et lui montrer tout ce que tu auras appris… », ajouta t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Blottie contre lui, elle s'endormit peut de temps après, exténuée.

« Aide moi… »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, encore un. Un de ceux où Hermione le supplie de l'aider, de venir la chercher. Elle pleurait, mais était si loin… Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle l'éloigner d'autant plus, jamais il ne l'atteignait. ET comme à chaque fois, il la regardait pleurer et supplier, impuissant. Elle était si maigre, si fable, son corps souillé et son esprit meurtri. Elle souffrait et l'implorait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se réveillait à chaque fois, en sueur, se levait, frappait du poing le mur puis éclatait en sanglots. Tout ça devait s'arrêter. Il avait lu dans la gazette que les émeutes s'étaient calmées. Peut être l'espoir d'une fin de guerre proche, d'une nouvelle vie, plus calme, plus saine, dans un monde où le mal aurait été éradiqué. Ou peut être simplement le calme avant la tempête, quelque chose de bien plus fort, plus violent… Il l'ignorait, mais ne pouvait plus rester ici à attendre. Il profiterait de ce moment de calme dans son monde pour y retourner. Il passerait quelques jours au manoir, prendrait des nouvelles de sa famille et de ses amis, puis aviserait. Mais en se penchant sur le lit de sa fille il se rendit compte que le plus dur restait à venir. Quelque soit le camps vainqueur, il savait qu'il devrait confier Manon à Potter. Que le Bien l'emporte ou le Mal, il ferait l'objet de vengeance, et seul Potter pouvait la protéger. Mais abandonner son seul lien avec Hermione, cette fillette avec qui il avait passé plus de trois mois, il en était incapable. Ses sourires, ses rires, ses 'papa' qu'il n'avait pu lui refusait… tant de choses lui manqueraient, mais il le devait, pour sa sécurité. Il attendit que le jour se lève, laissa une lettre et de l'argent à Elizabeth, et après avoir rassemblé toutes leurs affaires, transplana au manoir.

Tadam !

Jespere ke ce chap vs a plu, la suite jeudi, promis ! envoyez moi vos avis, remark ou questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! a bientôt, xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici le chap 15 ! perso c'est l'un de mes préférés, dans un style totalement différent, et riche en rebondissement. C'est l'un des chaps qui me plait le plus, mais quelque chose me dit que vous allez me détester sous peu… lol Merci pr vos reviews, j'ai répondu a qqz1 mais pas à ttes mais je vais y remédier. Enjoy ! xxx**

**Chapitre 15**

Les premiers jours furent plutôt calmes, ce qui était assez déroutant compte tenu de la guerre au dehors. Draco n'avait pas voulu sortir, reprenant peu à peu ses marques. Il ne voulait pas non plus perturber Manon, alors ils restèrent au manoir, profitant de leurs derniers moments ensembles. Il était épuisé par tous ces changements. Assis dans un des luxueux fauteuils du salon, il regardait Manon jouer dans parc. Elle était si jolie, ressemblait tellement à Hermione que Draco eut un pincement au cœur… Où pouvait-elle bien être, que subissait-elle, il ignorait tout ça et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, la protéger, et la tenir éloignée de lui. Il reposa ses yeux sur Manon et toutes ces angoisses s'envolèrent quand elle lui sourit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, cette fillette était la fille d'Hermione. Elle avait à peine 18ans et était déjà maman. Elle avait dû gérer le stresse, la grossesse, les angoisses toute seule, et elle n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître. Draco repensa à une discussion qu'ils avaient eut peu avant son enlèvement.

_Draco était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre un des fauteuils verts de leur salle commune. Hermione était rentrée ce moment là et s'était tournée vers lui._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » avait elle demandé, surprise de le voir ainsi, dans la pénombre seulement éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée._

_« Je réfléchis… »_

_Sa réponse était vague et elle n'en avait pas demandé d'avantage. Elle s'était approchée et installée entre ces jambes, tout naturellement. Cette étrange proximité ne les dérangeait même plus. Elle avait reposé sa tête en arrière, contre son épaule et il l'avait entourée de ses bras._

_« Comment tu fais ? » lui avait-il demandé après un long silence._

_« Fais quoi ? »_

_« Pour être si forte… Tu as passé sept années à supporter et endurer tout ce que moi et mes amis te faisions subir, sans jamais rien dire, et tout cela en étant la meilleure élève de toute l'école. Tu as toujours tout mené de front, les études, les amis, les problèmes que vous vous créiez, en était la meilleure amie puis copine de Potter. Et pour couronner le tout, tu parviens à mener une grossesse à terme sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et une fois de plus tu remplies ce rôle à merveille… »_

_« Tout n'était pas aussi simple et rose que ça semble l'être tu sais… J'ai pris sur moi toutes les fois où tu m'insultais, je faisais face mais passais des heures à pleurer, la nuit pour que personne ne le sache. Je devais affronter les moqueries, la menace qui planait au dessus d'Harry, et assurer dans les cours. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été douée, j'étais la première en tout, mais au prix de nombreux sacrifices. J'ai sacrifié mes amis, mon temps libre… j'ai renoncé à toute vie sociale par défi de te prouver qu'une sang de bourbe valait autant qu'un sang pur. Et pendant ce temps, je devais suivre Harry et Ron dans leurs aventures, assurer leurs arrières puisque comme tout garçon qui se respecte, ils agissaient avant, et ne réfléchissaient aux conséquences que bien plus tard. C'était dur, car même eux ne me voyaient qu'en bonne copine, en miss je sais tout capable de tout arranger d'une formule… Seul Harry me voyait différemment, il essayait de me comprendre, de me protéger, il avait comprit que j'étais bien plus fragile que je le paraissais. On s'est rapproché, et la suite tu la connais. Quand à ma grossesse… J'ai passé l'année la plus pénible de ma vie. Je devais en subir les aléas sans rien laisser paraître, ni les malaises, ni les mal au cœur, ni les changements d'humeur. Dumbledore m'a beaucoup soutenue, et Rogue me préparait mes potions… »_

_« Rogue ? s'était étonné Draco en se dégageant légèrement pour lui faire face. Rogue était dans le coup, il était au courant ? »_

_« Je n'avais pas le choix… Je suis douée pour les potions, mais j'ai mes limites. Il me préparait chaque matin une potion à prendre pour masquer ma grossesse. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance de ne prendre que quelques kilos, la potion en était que plus efficace, et moins complexe. Bien sur, il n'a pas dû le faire de gaieté de cœur, au début du moins. Il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, comme tu le sais. Il ne supportait pas que je réussisse si bien, pour une fille comme moi, et bien sûre j'étais la copine du survivant, ajouta t-elle en souriant. Je pense qu'il était surtout impressionné par mes capacités et ma force de caractère. Il est devenu presque… gentil avec moi, et on discutait, normalement. Les deux dernières semaines ont été très dures, je ne pouvais pas me lever, alors Dumbledore a suggéré que je rentre chez moi, prétextant un problème familial, ce que j'ai fait. Mes parents n'approuvaient pas mon choix, mais ils m'ont toujours soutenu. J'ai accouché dans un hôpital moldu, et suis rentrée quelques jours plus tard. Avoir à me séparer de ma fille a était bien plus douloureux que je ne l'avais cru. Et une fois de plus, je devais prendre sur moi, pour ne rien laissé paraître. Dumbledore me laissait la voir aussi souvent que je le voulais… »_

_« C'est pour ça que tu n'étais jamais là le week-end ? »_

_« Tu l'as remarqué ? » s'était étonnée Hermione en lui jetant un regard surpris. Elle l'avait vu sourire, ce qui n'était pas bon signe._

_« Bien sur, tant à coup, j'étais au calme, je n'avais pas ce ptite piaillement insupportable, quand tu n'arrêtais pas de parler et poser des questions ! » se moqua Draco. _

_Elle lui avait jeté un regard faussement choqué et l'avait frappé gentiment à l'épaule. Puis aussi soudainement, elle s'était emparé de ses lèvres, et retournée, à présent à genou face à lui._

_« Pourquoi ce baiser ? » avait il demandé en s'écartant légèrement d'elle, tandis qu'elle gardait ses bras enroulés autours de son cou._

_« Même si c'était pour une raison pas très gratifiante, tu remarquais quand j'étais pas là, donc tu t'en inquiétais un peu quand même. Alors que Ron et Harry passaient leurs temps dehors à jouer au quidditch. Je leur disais que j'étais à la bibliothèque, et que j'en rentrais tard le soir, et pas une fois ils n'on cherché à vérifier. Ils m'aiment, mais ils ne semblaient pas se soucier du temps que je passais là bas… »_

_Draco l'avait prise dans ses bras où elle s'était blottie avec joie. Parfois, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle ne le choisissait pas lui, pour tout ce qu'il lui apportait et lui offrait. Il méritait pourtant bien mieux que le rôle d'ami amant à temps partiel. _

_« L'autre fois, hésita t-elle en levant les yeux, l'autre fois tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… »_

_Elle lui avait dit ça d'une petite voix, comme honteuse de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Mais que lui demandait-il au juste ? Draco avait senti ses joues s'empourprer et lui avait prit le visage, la forçant à lui faire face._

_« Tu m'avais posé une question et j'y avais répondu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Mais c'est vrai, au fil des semaines, et sans doute dès l'instant où tu as pris sur toi toutes ces années d'insultes pour m'aider, je t'ai vu d'une autre manière. J'ai compris que tu étais plus forte et que tu valais bien mieux que tous ces sangs purs auxquels je me référais. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je le serai encore bien longtemps… »_

De ses souvenirs, Draco ne s'était jamais montré aussi sincère, et à la fois aussi vulnérable avec quelqu'un. ET le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il avait apprécié, énormément. Il s'était sentit plus léger, plus vivant, plus humain sans doute, lui qui ne se voyait que comme une monstre dénué de sentiments. Oui, il en avait, et les plus beaux qu'il soit.

Elle l'avait regardé, à ce moment là, et ces yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit après resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire…

_« Je t'aime aussi… » _

_Elle lui avait dit cela la voix hésitante, comme si elle se faisait violence, comme si elle refusait d'admettre cette vérité pourtant évidente. Quand il avait levé les yeux vers elle, il la vit pleurer, elle semblait complètement perdue. Où voulait-elle en venir ?_

_« Je sais qu'après tout ce que je t'ai dit, fait et fait enduré ces dernières semaines, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, mais c'est vrai, avait-elle ajouté, sa main posée contre sa joue. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, de ta façon de dire mon nom, de ton regard posé sur moi, du soutien que tu m'apportes à chaque instant sans rien demander, de tes bras qui m'enlacent quand j'ai envie de pleurer, et tout ça, je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vu poser les yeux sur Manon, quand tu as compris ce que j'avais fait, mais sans me juger, sans critiquer mes choix. Je t'aime pour tout ça, et ça m'effraie… »_

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder ensuite, il n'avait pas comprit. Sans doute avait-elle eu peur qu'il réagisse trop bien à cette annonce et qu'ils soient heureux, ce que visiblement elle s'interdisait d'être. Un sourire amer s'afficha sur le visage de Draco, le regard toujours dans le vague, perdu entre les semaines passées et les difficiles à venir. Manon semblait si heureuse et insouciante à son âge… Dans quelques années, elle serait le portrait craché de sa mère, aussi belle et aussi téméraire qu'elle. Ce soir là, Draco s'était senti heureux, léger et comblé. Hermione l'aimait, et il l'aurait, en exclusivité. Il n'aurait plus à la partager avec le survivant, n'aurait plus à se rendre malade dès qu'elle partait le retrouver, il ne passerait pas des nuits blanches à l'imaginer dans ses bras, non, tout ceci prendrait bientôt fin. Quand elle s'était tut, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, puis l'avait embrassée, encore et encore. Il la voulait pour lui seule, et elle le serait, elle lui avait promis. Il devait juste lui laisser un peu de temps… Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier le sortirent de ses pensées. Draco avait retrouvé sa mère, il en était ravi, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches ni très fusionnels, mais ils se respectaient et éprouvaient une tendresse l'un envers l'autre, un manque si l'autre devait disparaître. Il avait présenté Manon à sa mère, lui expliquant qui elle était et pourquoi il en avait la garde, et étrangement, elle ne s'en était pas offusquée ni ne lui en avait tenu rigueur, ce à quoi il s'était attendu, compte tenu de leur famille.

Un matin, alors qu'il cherchait dans la gazette de quoi le rassurer sur le retour au calme, avant de sortir en ville, la fillette qui jouait tranquillement dans son parc se mit à pleurer. Que ce soit par fibre paternelle, instinct ou impatience, Draco se leva aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras. Mais il avait beau la bercer, la réconforter, la nourrir ou vérifier que tout allait bien, elle demeurait inconsolable, comme si elle ressentait quelque chose qui les dépassait tous les deux, la mère de Draco l'ayant rejoint, alarmée par ses cris. Soudain, Draco entendit frapper à la porte, mais si faiblement qu'il doutait d'avoir bien entendu. Pourtant, un deuxième coup, à peine perceptible se fit entendre. Il confia Manon à son mère avec qui il échangea un regard surprit. Ils n'attendaient personne. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il eut à peine le temps de reculer d'un pas que son 'invité' s'effondra sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. La peur qu'il avait tout d'abord ressentit fit vite place à l'inquiétude et à l'horreur quand, une fois relevé, il reconnut le corps meurtri qu'il tenait dans ses bras comme celui de la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimée. Mais elle était si faible, si maigre, si sale et son corps si meurtri qu'il y croyait à peine. Bon sang de sorts, pourquoi la maison était elle aussi sécurisée ?

« Mère ! appela t-il. Occupez vous de Manon, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Kitty ! », ajouta t-il plus sèchement, et quand une elfe de maison apparut, il ordonna de préparer de quoi la soigner et la nourrir, aussi faible fut-elle. L'elfe disparut aussitôt.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, et caressa sa joue de sa main, mais s'aperçut que la jeune femme si faible s'était évanouie. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment elle avait pu, d'une s'enfuir, et de deux arriver jusqu'ici dans l'état où elle était. Par sécurité, il prit son pouls, et voyant que son cœur battait, certes très faiblement mais assez pour la maintenir en vie, il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il s'horrifia en la sentant si maigre, et serra les dents à l'idée que tout ça, qu'elle avait subi ce tourment uniquement par sa faute, et celle de Potter. Une fois de plus c'était ceux qu'il aimait qui payaient le prix de ses erreurs.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et la contempla quelques secondes, incapable du moindre mouvement. Tout son corps et son âme avait été sali et meurtri en même temps que sa peau. Elle avait des traces un peu partout et de grandes cicatrices tailladaient ses bras et ses jambes. Et encore, se dit Draco, tout ce qu'il voyait était physique, mais il était le mieux placé pour dire que les plus douloureuses tortures ne laissaient pas de traces visibles. Tremblant, il apposa sa main sur son front brûlant tandis que ses yeux se gonflaient de larmes. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ; elle semblait vide de toute vie. Assis près d'elle sur le lit, il prit une serviette apportée par l'elfe, la trempa dans une bassine d'eau chaude et l'appliqua sur le visage d'Hermione, effaçant comme il le pouvait les traces de ces mois de souffrances. Il nettoya ensuite les traces de sang sur ses plaies et appliqua toutes sortes de pommades cicatrisantes. Une fois en meilleure mine, du moins en apparence, il quitta la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard ave une potion qu'il passa plusieurs fois sous le nez d'Hermione, et peu à peu, elle reprit conscience. D'abord hésitante, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne reconnaissant pas le décor, elle se redressa vivement et se recoucha aussitôt dans un cri de douleur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Draco en lui caressant le visage, tu es en sécurité ici, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le promets… »

Quand elle reconnut sa voix puis son visage, elle se mit à pleurer, plus de soulagement que de tristesse ou bonheur. Et prit d'une soudaine envie ou mué par un manque qui l'envahissait depuis des mois, Draco la prit brusquement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, enroulant ses bras autours de ses épaules et le serrant autant que ses forces le lui permettaient. Ils pleuraient tout les deux, Draco heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé, sauve à défaut de saine, et Hermione que son calvaire soit enfin terminé. Mais Draco se détacha d'elle, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.

« Comment as-tu fais pour t'échapper ? Où étais-tu ? Que t'ont-ils fait ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Dumbledore sait-il que tu es ici ?... »

Et tant d'autres questions qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser. Elle se redressa légèrement, son bras recroquevillé sur son ventre, s'aider de l'autre pour se relever.

« Je… J'étais dans un grand manoir, il faisait sombre et froid, ça devait être en… en Irlande je crois… », expliquait tant bien que mal Hermione, les yeux maintenus ouverts dans un immense effort. Elle avait passé tant de temps sans parler qu'elle en éprouvait aujourd'hui des difficultés, comme un effort ultime, une peine démesurée. Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de poursuivre. Draco lui tendit un verre d'eau dont elle but difficilement quelques gorgées puis se remit à tousser. Elle se recoucha, inquiétant davantage Draco à chaque instant, et ses craintes ne firent que l'empirer quand il vit un fin filet de sang s'échapper de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas médecin mais savait que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Son front était brûlant, et quand son attention se fixa sur son bras qu'elle maintenait contre son ventre, il vit les fripes qui lui servaient de vêtements s'imbiber de sang. Il déchira le bout de tissus et lui découvrit, entre autres cicatrices et blessures, une plaie béante sur l'abdomen, à première vue ancienne de plusieurs jours mais qui semblait s'être rouverte, et qui n'aurait rien eut d'alarmant si elle n'était pas si « sale » et si infectée.

« Tiens bon mon cœur, je vais te soigner, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir, tu es forte… »

Draco la réconfortait autant qu'il pouvait mais avait lui-même peine à croire à une fin aussi joyeuse. Il séchait les larmes de la gryffondor mais laissait libre cours aux siennes. Elle était en mauvais point, tant physiquement que moralement. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres.

« Pardonne moi… C'est ma faute tout ça, j'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'approcher, j'aurais dû te protéger de tout ça… »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, refusant de se montrer faible devant elle. Mais dans un geste lent elle tendit sa main vers son visage et la posa par-dessus la sienne. Il releva la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco… Tant de circonstances ont fait que… » Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. « Tu dois te servir de ta colère, et Harry de la sienne pour en finir. Sers toi en contre lui, et mettez un terme à cette guerre… »

Il acquiesça mais sans y croire vraiment. Elle le savait mais ne dit mot.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, au lieu d'aller au QG de l'ordre ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que je voulais te revoir, une dernière fois… Tout ce temps passé là bas je ne pensais qu'à vous, à Harry, Manon et Toi… Mais plus les jours passaient et… et plus ton souvenir devenait plus vif, plus réel, c'était ça qui m'aidait à tenir, et j'ai compris que… que je t'aimais depuis le soir où je t'ai surpris dans les toilettes des filles… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre parce que je te détestais, mais plus les jours passaient et plus je tenais à toi. Je t'aime tellement Draco si tu savais… »

« Chuutt, la suppliait Draco, garde tes forces… Tout ira bien maintenant, tu es là, et jamais je te laisserais, plus jamais… Je t'aime bien plus Hermione, je l'ai compris quand tu n'étais pas près de moi et que plus rien ne comptait. J'aurais tant aimé que tout soit différent, qu'on puisse tout recommencer, vivre quelque chose avec toi, j'aurais tout accepté, même le côté guimauve, la tendresse, les câlins, je t'aurais tout donné… Comme je regrette qu'on n'ai pas eu ce temps… »

C'était à son tour de pleurer et de s'abandonner, mais il était trop tard. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, tout doucement de peur de la briser, tant elle semblait fragile.

« Je t'aime tellement… » lui chuchota Draco en nichant sa tête au creux de son épaule, s'enivrant une dernière fois de son odeur, les yeux fermés pour ne pas oublier.

« Tu veux la voir ? », demanda t-il soudainement, provocant une soudaine et vive étincelle dans le regard de la jeune fille, pour la première fois depuis son retour. Elle se mit à pleurer d'avantage, et il prit ça pour un oui. « Je reviens tout de suite… » ajouta t-il en quittant la pièce. Et comme promis, il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard, la fillette calmée dans les bras. Il semblait lui parler, comme pour lui expliquer.

« Tu vas voir, elle a un peu changé, mais elle est toujours aussi jolie, c'est ta maman, et… » mais il s'arrêta brusquement, incapable du moindre mouvement, figé par l'horreur de ce qui s'offrait à lui. La fillette blottie contre lui se mit à pleurer, ses cris redoublant d'intensité. Il n'essaya même pas de la consoler, semblait même l'avoir oubliée, tant son regard était hypnotisé. Alertée par les cris de Manon, la mère de Draco apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et, à son tour, s'immobilisa, plaquant ses mains sur le « oh » de stupeur de sa bouche, prononcé dans l'effroi. Elle se tourna vers son fils. Il semblait mort, au sens propre du terme. Il ne bougeait plus, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis de larmes. Son teint était plus pale que jamais et semblait sur le point de défaillir. Elle prit l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras sans qu'il ne réagisse. Puis, sortant de sa léthargie il se précipita vers Hermione qu'il prit dans ses bras, mais dont le corps telle une marionnette ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état. Il l'était de l'intérieur, elle était de l'extérieur. Son âme à lui était vide, il ne ressentait plus rien tandis que son corps à elle restait inerte dans ses bras, sans vie, sans douleur, sans chaleur. Son corps si brûlant de fièvre quelques instants plus tôt dégageait à présent si peu de vie qu'elle arborait un teint livide, pale, libéré de toute souffrance. La douleur se lisait dans le regard de Draco puis dans le cri déchirant qu'il émit, étouffé par le corps sans vie qu'il tenait fermement contre lui, et par les pleurs de sa fille qui avait assisté à cela. La mère de Draco assistait impuissante à la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ressentait toute la douleur de son fils.

« Non non non ! » ne cessait-il de répétait, frappant du point le mur face à lui, une fois qu'il eut délaissé Hermione. Le point de contact sur le mur s'effrita, ses os craquèrent et son sang coula, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte tant sa peine était ailleurs.

« Occupe toi d'elle… » demanda t-il dans un souffle en se tournant vers sa mère. Elle acquiesça et il se dirigea vers le lit. Il prit la gryffondor dans ses bras, s'approcha de la cheminée et après avoir prit une poignée de poudre, annonça sa destination.

« Mais non George ! se défendit Ginny, de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur la taille. C'est faux, j'ai jamais couru toute nue dans le jardin quand j'étais petite ! Surtout quand y'avait vos amis ! »

« Mais si ! Dis lui Charlie ! répliqua George en se tournant vers son frère, qui avait délaissé ses affaires l'espace d'un week-end. C'était toujours quand Olivier venait faire un match… »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Harry en souriant, à chaque fois qu'on s'entraînait en deuxième année, t'étais toujours dans les gradins. Vous êtes sûrs que c'était pour moi qu'elle avait un faible, et non pas pour notre capitaine ? », se moqua t-il ensuite, ce qui lui valut un coussin en plein tête envoyé par Ginny.

Ayant atteint son but, elle explosa de rire, et la séance de souvenirs vira à une bataille de polochon improvisé, mêlé d'éclats de rire et de torture. Mais soudain, Harry se stoppa net et perdit son sourire. Avec quelques secondes de décalage, dû à la surprise, les autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, ils suivirent son regard.

« Que fais tu là ? » demanda sèchement Harry à l'invité non grata qui venait d'arriver.

Il était tellement furieux de cette soudaine apparition qu'il ne remarqua que son ennemi.

« Je voulais… Je voulais te prévenir… »

Le ton chancelant de sa voix, et les larmes dans ses yeux fit porter son attention sur le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir si souvent parcouru.

« Non non non ! » s'exclama t-il en se précipitant vers Draco, lui prenant des bras ce qu'il considérait comme lui appartenant de droit. Que s'est-il passé ? »

A son tour, Ginny venait de reconnaître le corps de son amie et s'effondra dans les bras de son frère aîné.

« Elle… elle est arrivée au manoir il y a peu de temps, dans un état affreux, expliqua Draco toujours en état de choc. Son corps était parsemé de cicatrices, sa peau sale, souillée par les tortures subies. Elle était très faible et parlait difficilement ; ses propos étaient à peine compréhensibles, et son esprit torturé. Je l'ai soignée, mais n'ai même pas eu le temps de… » Il s'interrompit voyant qu'il allait trahir la promesse faîte à Hermione. Il se releva et retourna près de la cheminée. Avant de partir, il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ferme la ! siffla son ancien mais de nouveau ennemi. Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? Tu t'es enfui, lâche comme tu es, tu n'as même pas cherché à la retrouver ! »

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois. Jamais je n'ai cessé de chercher, de batailler pour la retrouver. Mais j'avais d'autres impératifs, que tu ne comprendrais pas. C'est vrai que je suis parti, mais j'ai jamais baissé les bras, je l'ai…. »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Harry venait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Dis encore une seule fois que tu l'aimais malgré ce que tu as fait et je te jure sur sa tête que plus jamais un seul son ne pourra sortir de tes lèvres après ce que je t'aurais fait ! » cracha Harry, le regard noir bien que rempli de larmes.

La lèvre en sang, Draco se releva et ne dit rien de plus, non pas par peur de la menace proférée mais parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Sans prendre le soin de rajuster ses vêtements il s'approcha de la cheminée, et prit une poignée de poudre.

« Elle t'aimait… » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en se retournant une dernière fois. Il mentait, mais était conscient que, même en ayant été le choix d'Hermione, Harry avait perdu bien plus que lui dans cette histoire. Alors qu'il mente ou non, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il sentait qu'il lui devait au moins ça. « Elle tenait à ce que tu le saches… » Il jeta la poudre dans la cheminée puis disparut dans un ballet de flammes vertes.

**A suivre…**

**Tadam ! alors, réactions ? ne me tuez pas trop vite, sinon je pourrais pas poster le dernier chap ! lol Il me fallait un gros changement, et c'était elle ou Draco. Lol je suis sur ke maintenant, vs ne trouvez pas ma fin si horrible que ca… lol j'attends vos avis, remarques et autres questions… je vous dis a ce weekend, pour le dernier chap !**


	16. Epilogue

**Sniff, c'est deja le dernier chapitre. Finalement, j'ai décidé de le considérer comme l'épilogue plutôt qu'un chap à part entière. Certes, ca change pas gd chose, mais il est plus court, et jle considère plus comme un bonus à l'histoire, qui pourrait très bien se terminer quand Draco ramène le corps d'Hermione à Harry. Enfin bref, tout ca pr dire que wala le chap final. Il est triste, mais avec une note d'espoir… j'espere que vs apprécierez. Enjoy !**

**Epilogue**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblaient à Poudlard, l'endroit où Hermione aurait aimé être enterré, de l'avis général. Ses amis, sa famille, ses professeurs étaient là, ainsi que Draco, au grand damne d'Harry. Il n'était pas seul, ce qui l'étonna, sur le moment. Draco tenait dans les bras une fillette, d'un an tout au plus selon lui. Il ne la connaissait pas, sans doute la fille d'une conquête d'un soir, ou qui sait, la sienne. Plus rien ne l'étonnait, et de toute façon, plus rien ne comptait. Il venait de perdre Hermione, après des mois passés sans dormir, à la chercher partout, sans répit, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour en ce triste jour mettre en terre son cadavre. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait encore la savoir ailleurs, car il gardait l'espoir de la retrouver vivante. Alors qu'a présent, il n'avait plus rien, ni espoir, ni promesse, plus rien à quoi se raccrocher pour rester en vie. Et comme si sa douleur ne suffisait pas, il avait fallut qu'à peine échappée de sa prison, elle aille retrouver son ennemi, quelqu'un qu'elle croyait connaître et aimé, mais qui n'avait à peine chercher à la retrouver. ET ça le rendait malade.

La main de Ginny sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées. Elle pleurait, et instinctivement, il l'attira contre lui. Les Weasleys les rejoignirent près de la tombe où elle serait mise en terre, comme le voulait la coutume moldue. La cérémonie, les mots prononcés par Dumbledore, tout avait été tristement parfait. La grande salle avait été spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, et la famille d'Hermione autorisée à entrer dans l'enceinte sorcière. Puis, après de longs discours, tous étaient sortis, avaient présenté leurs plus sincères condoléances aux parents de la gryffondor, et telle une procession avaient longé le lac noir pour se rendre un peu plus haut sur la colline. Draco restait à l'écart, tout du long. Il se sentait étranger à tout cela, même si de droit il se devait d'être là, pour Hermione, pour Manon, par respect envers ses parents, et tout simplement pour ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, tout. Il l'aimait tellement… Mais garder tout ça pour lui le rendait malade. Tenir le rôle du paria, de l'intrus, de l'invité non grata, il ne le supportait pas. Alors il se tenait à l'écart, Manon dans les bras, observant de loin.

Quand tous commençaient à se disperser, il s'approcha de la tombe. Il resta immobile, un long moment, le regard perdu dans mille pensées. « Hermione Jane Granger 1980-1998, une enfant aimée, une amie dévouée, une élève exemplaire… Un ange parti trop tôt ». Tel était le message inscrit sur sa pierre tombale. Diverses plaques, fleurs ou autres couronnes ornaient la tombe, de sa famille, de ses amies, de ses professeurs. Draco sortit un petit objet de sa poche, qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Il posa la plaque près de celle de ses parents. « Arrachée à la vie, soit bénie dans la mort… Tu me manques ». Une second, plus petite, demandait seulement « pourquoi t'es partie? ». Draco avait hésité à la poser, mais étant à présent seul, cette plaque n'intriguerait personne. Manon le ramena à la réalité en remuant dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers elle, lui demandant d'un regard ce qu'elle voulait. La voyant intriguée par la tombe et les photos d'Hermione posées dessus, il s'accroupit, la fillette toujours dans ses bras.

« Tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu es ici, avec tous ces gens que tu ne connais pas, et toutes les photos de ta maman, expliqua Draco en caressant la joue de Manon. Tu sais, ta maman t'aimait très fort, mais elle a du partir, très loin. Elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait rester avec toi tout le temps, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix. C'est pour ça que tout ces gens sont là, pour penser fort à elle, pour lui dire qu'elle va nous manquer et qu'on l'aime. Tu comprends mon cœur ? », demanda t-il, ce à quoi la fillette secoua la tête, avec un air si triste que Draco la prit dans ses bras. « C'est normale, tu en encore petite… », ajouta t-il la tristesse de l'enfant étant communicatif. Et les barrières qu'il tentait de maintenir depuis quelques heures cédèrent quand il vit Manon se dégager de ses bras et saisissant une photos d'Hermione, déposa un baiser dessus. Elle garda la photo contre elle et retourna vers Draco, le serrant dans ses bras, comme pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes encore, puis Draco la reprit dans ses bras après un dernier adieu à Hermione, repartit, la tête baissée. Quelques mètres plus loin, pourtant, il fut interpellé par Harry, qui avait observé toute la scène de loin.

« A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? »

« Je ne joue pas… » se contenta Draco en poursuivant son chemin.

« Pendant six ans tu l'insultes et la méprises, cette année tu te découvres des liens et une amitié avec elle, tu prétends même l'aimer, et quand elle disparaît, au moment où elle a besoin de nous tu disparais, t'en à rien à foutre d'elle, et à présent tu joues les amoureux transit, une gamine dans les bras ? D'ailleurs qui est-ce ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » demanda Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, malgré ses yeux brillants.

« En fait non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Sans doute la fille d'une de tes conquêtes d'un soir, peut être même la tienne, ça m'est égale ! Mais je trouve déplacé que tu l'amènes ici, à l'enterrement d'Hermione. Elle n'a rien à y faire, et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! » cingla Harry en faisant demi tour.

« Tu te trompes Potter ! l'interpella Draco. Elle a sa place ici, plus qui quiconque d'ailleurs... » Il le rejoignit, et poursuivit : « je te présente Manon Granger… »

« Granger ? s'étonna le gryffondor. J'ignorais qu'Hermione avait une sœur… »

« Peut être parce que Manon ne l'est pas… », répliqua Draco sans ajouter d'explication.

Harry le regardait fixement, en alternant avec l'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas où le serpentard voulait en venir. Si ce n'était pas la sœur d'Hermione, qui était-elle ? Ce pouvait-il que…

« Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? »

« Qu'elle n'était pas la parfaite petite gryffondor bien sous tout rapport que tous pensaient. Que tu me croies ou non, je l'aimais, et l'aimerai toujours, elle était parfaite à mes yeux telle qu'elle était, mais comme nous tous, elle avait des petits secrets, plus où moins avouable. Le sien pèse juste 10kg… »

« Je ne te crois pas ! Elle m'en aurait parlé, elle… »

« Elle t'aurait avoué t'avoir trahi avec un mec qu'elle ne connaissait à peine et dont elle n'a aucune souvenir mise à part un lendemain de cuite difficile et neuf mois de grossesse à dissimuler aux yeux de tous ? Elle a fait une erreur, et ne voulait pas te blesser. A présent ça n'a plus d'importance, et quitte à haïr quelqu'un, haïs moi pour te l'avoir appris, mais pas elle… »

« C'est à cause d'elle que tu as disparu tout ce temps ? » demanda Harry, après un long silence.

« Je dirais plutôt pour elle… Notre monde était en guerre, il l'est toujours, elle n'y aurait pas été en sécurité. Ni dans le monde moldu, sans aucune défense. Alors oui, je suis parti, et je l'ai emmenée avec moi. Elle me l'avait fait promettre… S'il lui arrivait malheur, et si jamais Voldemort sortait vainqueur de cette guerre, elle voulait que je m'occupe de sa fille, pour lui assurer la sécurité de mon nom. Elle avait beau être courageuse, elle était lucide, pour reprendre ses mots. Elle savait très bien que du haut de toute sa magie, elle ne serait pas assez forte pour lutter. Elle était persuadée que le Mal l'emporterait, de même qu'elle était persuadée que jamais tu ne lui pardonnerais si elle te parlait de Manon. Comme quoi, à deux reprises elle se sera trompée. Contrairement à elle, je suis sûr qu'avec l'Ordre et tous les aurors, tu trouveras un moyen de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Alors, à ce moment là, et bien plus qu'à présent mon nom ne signifiera plus rien. Il n'octroiera plus aucun privilège, aucune sécurité, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse l'objet de vengeance, pour tout un tas de raison. Si le Bien l'emporte, elle sera plus en sécurité avec toi, je veux que tu t'en occupes… »

Alors que Draco parlait, Harry l'observait, ainsi que Manon. Elle semblait en confiance avec lui, et il les avait vu, un peu plus tôt. Elle était attachée à lui, lui avait fait un câlin, l'avait même réconforté. Ils avaient vécu trois mois ensemble, et d'après ce que Malefoy venait de raconter, cette enfant avait connu tous sauf un environnement stable, entre Hermione, ses parents, Draco, et lui à présent, s'il la prenait. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer un nouveau changement.

« C'est impossible, je regrette… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas Malefoy. Tu viens me voir, m'annonces que ma copine m'a trompé avec un mec qu'elle ne connaît même pas, qu'elle a un enfant, qu'elle m'a menti tout ce temps, et à présent, alors que je ne sais rien d'elle, tu me demandes de m'occuper de sa fille? Je n'ai pas de maison, pas de famille, je ne suis pas plus que toi source de sécurité, je vais suivre une formation d'auror, et tu me demandes de m'occuper d'elle, contre l'avis d'Hermione ? Prends ça pour de la lâcheté, de la rancune, ou un semblant de compassion pour cette enfant, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle. Regarde là Malefoy ! Tu viens de passer trois mois avec elle, c'est très long pour un enfant. Elle ne connaît plus que toi, tu as sa famille, son repère. Elle a perdu sa mère, ne connaîtra jamais son père, et à présent tu veux la confier à un inconnu ? Si vraiment tu ne peux pas t'en occuper, confie la aux Grangers, mais pas à moi, ni à Dumbledore, ni à personne que tu jugeras meilleur que toi ou plus apte. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es son père à ses yeux, et même si j'aurais aimé être le père des enfants d'Hermione, je ne le serais jamais… »

« Regarde moi Potter ! répondit Draco, touché par ses paroles, mais énervé par ce qu'elles laissaient sous entendre. Je ne sais même pas m'occuper de moi, je ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement, ce que je veux faire, où je veux aller ! Je suis totalement perdu ! »

« Mais c'est ça être adulte, et parent, non ? plaisanta Harry. Je suis désolé Draco, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Elle te l'a confié, c'est à toi d'en prendre soin. Je refuse d'aller contre ce qui me semble être la dernière volonté d'Hermione. C'est sa fille, garde la et protége la comme un trésor, considère la comme le seul lien qu'il te reste avec Hermione, moi je n'ai plus rien, constata amèrement Harry. Il s'approcha de Manon, « je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée Miss, surveilles le bien, et rends lui la vie aussi impossible que tu le pourras » plaisanta t-il.

« Tu l'avais elle ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Elle t'avait choisi, elle t'aimait ! » lança Draco quand Harry se fut éloigné de quelques mètres, vers la tombe. Il s'était retourné vers lui, lui avait sourit puis était parti, se laissant totalement seul avec une nouvelle vie entre les bras.

Face à la tombe d'Hermione, Harry leur était reconnaissant, étrangement, à tous. A ses parents de l'avoir aimé, aux Weasleys de l'avoir recueilli, à Dumbledore de l'avoir soutenu et protégé, à Hermione de l'avoir épargné, à Draco de lui avoir dit qu'Hermione l'aimait, même si la lettre de rupture qu'elle lui avait laissé peu de temps avant sa disparition tendait à prouver le contraire. Et même à Voldemort qui, sans le savoir, venait de lui fournir la force nécessaire à son dernier combat, leur ultime affrontement, qui mettrait un terme à cette guerre. Il avait perdu son dernier maintien dans ce monde, et venait de se refuser à un avenir heureux, une nouvelle vie. Plus rien ne le retenait ici, mise à part sa haine contre Voldemort. Ce sera sa force, son combat, sa victoire. Il déposa la rose qu'il avait apporté, resta quelques minutes face aux portraits puis de quelques mots fit apparaître une plaque, la sienne, pour elle.

« Merci d'avoir été ma force et ma faiblesse… »

« Ta mort n'aura pas été vaine, elle est la première pierre du nouveau monde que je nous construirai… »

Il passa son doigt sur l'inscription, resta quelques secondes avant de faire demi tour, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il était serein, plus fort que jamais.

« A nous deux mon cher Lord… »

**_Fin_**

Alors, qu'en pensez vs ? C'est un chap où y'a pas gd chose, mais je voulais, même si durant ces derniers mois passé avec Hermione il ne s'est rien passé, je tenais à ce qu'au final ce soit Draco le grand « gagnant » de l'histoire. Hermione l'aimait, et partageait bien plus avec lui qu'avec Harry. Elle lui faisait confiance, était proche de lui et lui a même confiée sa fille, quelle plus belle victoire sur Harry ? Elle l'aimait, et c'était officielle puisqu'elle l'avait annoncé à Harry. Enfin wala, j'espere que vs n'êtes pas trop déçues… J'ai écris une autre fic, un one shot, mais je vais attendre un peu avt de la publier, car bien que j'ai promis une happy end sur ma prochaine fic, celle-ci se déroule en pleine guerre, un dernier adieu de Draco à Hermione dont la mort l'affecte plus que de raison. J'y é décris les sentiments de Draco sur son monde, sur la guerre, sur Hermione, tout ca sur du Saez en musik de fond, et sa très joyeuse « j'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe. » Je la posterai le weekend prochain. D'ici la, passez une bonne semaine, a bientôt ! xxx


End file.
